Os Infiltrados
by Fani Zabini Malfoy
Summary: Draco é espião dos Comensais, e Gina é espiã da Ordem. Quando descobrem a verdade, eles fazem um acordo de não contar nada sobre as missões. Dúvidas, paixões, beijos e novas amizades serão as conseqüências desse acordo!
1. O acordo

1. O ACORDO

Ginevra Weasley, 21 anos. Uma das melhores aurores formadas que o mundo mágico possui e membro da Ordem da Fênix. Se dá bem na sua profissão por ser discreta, rápida e esperta para acordos. Um dos principais membros da Ordem, por ser uma das únicas que ainda está em sigilo.

Draco Malfoy, 22 anos. Comensal da Morte que é o braço direito de Voldemort e espião no Ministério. Assim como Ginevra, saiu de Hogwarts com ótimas notas, mas não por inteligência e dedicação, mas sim por comprar a maioria dos professores. Mesmo assim, é muito esperto. Se dá bem em seu emprego no Ministério sendo o manda-chuva e intimidando seus empregados. Muita gente desconfia que Malfoy seja um Comensal, mas ninguém tem provas suficientes para incriminá-lo, e por isso, o preferido de seu Lord e o que sempre fica com as missões mais importantes.

Portanto, vamos aos fatos. A guerra estava prestes a começar, todos podiam sentir. Malfoy estava trabalhando no Ministério, atolado em papeis, quando sentiu o braço esquerdo queimar. A Marca Negra. Aparatou exatamente onde devia, e ouviu seu pai lhe dizer:

-Ele o chama, filho.

Entrou na sala e encontrou seu mestre, com sua aparência ofídica e tudo mais. Voldemort o encarava, mas ele não sentia medo. Sabia muito bem que o Lord não feria os que lhe eram fiéis.

-Deseja falar comigo, Mestre?

-Sim, jovem Malfoy. Tenho uma missão para você – ele fez uma longa pausa, e Draco esperou pacientemente até que ele resolvesse continuar – preciso que você entre e seja meu espião na Ordem da Fênix.

-O QUÊ?!

-Isso mesmo que ouviu, Draco.

-Quer dizer que eu vou ter que ficar amigo do Potter e dos Weasley?!

-Sim.

-Eu não posso aceitar.

-Pode e vai.

Sem escolha, Draco apenas balançou a cabeça. Estava ferrado.

Gina estava na sede da Ordem, conversando com Harry, esperando Dumbledore acabar de falar com Hermione. Ele m0andara uma coruja à Toca, avisando que queria ver-lhe. Por fim, depois de muito tempo, Hermione saiu, e ela pode enfim entrar.

-O Sr. queria me ver? – perguntou, sorrindo.

-Sim, minha cara Gina. Eu tenho uma missão para você.

Seu sorriso se alargou mais um pouco, para logo ser desfeito com as palavras que Dumbledore pronunciaria:

-Quero que você se torne Comensal.

-O QUÊ?!

-Quero que você se torne Comensal, em sigilo, é claro, para colher informações.

Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça. Teria que entrar no covil dos lobos, e isso não era nada bom.

Draco se preparou para ir. Despediu-se apenas de Zabini, o único que compreendera o quão difícil seria a missão de Draco. Afinal, agüentar o Potter e sua trupe não era uma coisa muito boa. Uma semana depois da conversa com Voldemort, ele partiu, em direção ao Ministério, onde poderia encontrar Potter e pedir ajuda a ele, alegando que queria desistir da vida de Comensal da Morte, que estava arrependido e etc.

Como suspeitava, Potter era tapado demais para perceber que tudo era apenas uma farsa, e o levou até a sede da Ordem para conversar com Dumbledore. Este lhe aceitou de braços abertos, lhe dando as boas vindas. Draco não se sentia muito à vontade com todos aqueles leões e aquela cor vermelho, mas aceitou e se contentou em ficar no esconderijo grifinório. Afinal, que opção tinha?

Alguns dias antes de Draco ir até a Ordem, Gina seguiu Snape (espião de Dumbledore entre os Comensais) até o esconderijo do Lord das Trevas. Todos a olhavam espantados, e Lúcio Malfoy chegou até a perguntar-lhe se ela era mesmo Gina, a caçula dos Weasley. Voldemort estava em uma sala, onde ela entrou e o encarou, tentado não demonstrar o medo que sentia.

"Não tenha medo, não tenha medo, não tenha medo..." sua cabeça só conseguia formular essa frase. Como é óbvio, ele leu-a em sua mente, por meio de Leglimência, e falou:

-Não há motivo para medo, caçula Weasley.

Gina ainda estava com medo, mas bloqueou sua mente com sucesso e sorriu, como se aquele homem com aparência de cobra fosse lhe dar um pirulito.

-Eu não estou com medo.

-Que bom. Severo me disse que a srta. queria se tornar uma de nós, concorda?

-Concordo. 

-O que fez a caçula de uma família tão nobre se juntar com o lado do mal? – ele perguntou, meio debochado.

-Eu simplesmente estou cansada de ser classificada como a boazinha, cansei.

Voldemort sorriu, e ela sorriu também.

-Eu também já pensei isso um dia, Gina, e olha onde estou agora? Sou o bruxo mais temido de todo o mundo mágico.

-É por isso que estou aqui.

Ele pegou seu braço rudemente, e com um toque de varinha, fez a Marca Negra. Ardia, mas Gina não demonstrou.

-Bem vinda a bordo.

Ela continuou com a expressão séria que adotara no rosto, enquanto Voldemort a olhava nos olhos, tentando ler sua mente, sem obter sucesso.

"Essa garota é boa" pensou, e sorriu ao lembrar que ela estava do seu lado agora.

Gina voltou para a Toca, e ia trabalhar normalmente. Quando já se haviam passados quinze dias desde seu encontro com Voldemort, ela sentiu seu braço queimar, e aparatou para o mesmo lugar onde tivera seu primeiro encontro com Comensais da Morte.

-Reunião, Weasley – disse Lúcio, sorrindo maquiavelicamente.

Gina o seguiu, indo para a sala de jantar e se sentando em uma cadeira vaga ao lado de Crabbe, que comia como um porco, a fazendo ficar enojada. Uma cadeira vazia estava ao seu lado, e certamente os Comensais esperavam alguém, que logo chegou. Seus cabelos platinados estavam meio despenteados, e sua expressão continuava fria, desde a última vez que o vira, há cinco anos atrás. Draco Malfoy.

Mas... Malfoy não tinha se tornado membro da Ordem?!

"Tanto quanto você se tornou Comensal, estúpida. Ele é um espião" pensou, enquanto o encarava.

Draco via que a vida na Ordem da Fênix não era tão ruim assim como todos diziam. A comida era melhor, as camas eram mais confortáveis, os cômodos eram melhor arrumados... Mas ele ainda sentia falta de estar entre os Comensais, e esse sim era o seu mundo.

Já fazia mais de uma semana que estava ali, quando sentiu seu braço queimar. Tinha que ir, deveria ser alguma reunião. Mas se livrar da Ordem não era fácil, e ele acabou chegando atrasado ao jantar. Qual não foi a sua surpresa ao ver a Weasley fêmea sentada na cadeira ao lado da vazia que me pertencia?

"Eu não tinha ouvido alguma coisa sobre ela ser da Ordem?! Ela... Não, impossível. Ela não pode ser uma espiã do lado de lá. Simplesmente não pode."

Draco e Gina se encaravam há algum tempo, quando por fim ele resolveu ignorar o fato dela estar ali e ir se sentar em seu devido lugar, justamente ao lado a garota. Os dois desconfiavam da situação, desconfiavam um do outro. Era muita coincidência a Ordem ter mandado um membro para junto dos Comensais e os Comensais terem mandado um deles para dentro da Ordem. Era quase impossível.

"Pelo menos eu vou ter algo para contar ao Dumbledore quando voltar à sede hoje à noite. Eu vou mascarar o Malfoy."

"Ah, mas essa Weasley não vai durar muito por aqui. Pelo que depender de mim, não vai durar nem uma noite."

Os dois estavam satisfeitos por dentro, cada qual planejando sua própria vingança por tantos anos de provocação em Hogwarts.

Draco encarou-lhe e disse mentalmente para ela: "Que tal se eu for agora e contar ao Voldemort que você é uma espiã?"

Gina arregalou os olhos, e ficou sem reação. Olhou novamente para Draco, que sorria triunfalmente para ela, e respondeu, também mentalmente: "E que tal se eu despachar uma coruja exatamente agora para o Dumbledore e estragar o seu disfarce?! A coruja vai mais rápido do que um Avada Kedavra, prometo."

Ele se afogou com o suco de abóbora, e todos na mesa olharam para ele. Gina desviou o olhar e continuou a comer como estava fazendo antes, mesmo sem fome alguma. Sentiu que Draco lhe cutucara por debaixo da mesa, e ela olhou furiosa para ele, que dizia dentro de sua cabeça:

"Precisamos conversar, Weasley. Vai para fora que eu te encontro lá em alguns minutos."

"O tempo de você avisar o Voldemort? Não mesmo! Se quiser, vamos juntos."

"Que seja"

Draco segurou o braço de Gina com força, mas para quem olhava os dois, parecia que ele a segurava gentilmente. A arrastou até a porta, e foi quando sentiu seu pai lhe puxar a capa, fazendo-o se virar.

-Aonde vai, Draco?

-Eu e a Weas... Gina vamos dar uma volta, já voltamos"

E continuaram seu caminho até o lado de fora, e só pararam quando Draco soltou o braço de Gina, fazendo-a virar e lhe encarar.

-Então, comece a se explicar – disse ela, com as mãos na cintura.

-Acho que é você quem me deve explicações primeiro, Weasley.

Era verdade, ele estava em casa e ela era a diferente ali.

-O que quer saber Malfoy?

-Você é espiã do Dumbledore, certo?

Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça e ele disse:

-Vou falar com o Voldemort.

-NÃO! Espera, Malfoy!

Ele parou, e viu que a garota estava desesperada. Concordou em ouvi-la, e ela disse, tirando um pergaminho do bolso:

-Está vendo esse pergaminho, Malfoy? Ele é uma carta que eu escrevi ao Dumbledore, contando que você é um espião na Ordem. Se você contar ao Voldemort, num piscar de olhos a Ordem toda estará aqui, e tenho certeza de que você não ia querer isso.

-Como é que você escreveu uma carta nesse curto espaço de tempo?!

-Isso é um berrador, pra ser mais exata. É só eu dizer alguma coisa em direção ao papel e ele estará com a mensagem gravada. Enquanto você me arrastava até aqui fora, eu ia murmurando o que queria que o berrador contivesse. Se eu simplesmente segurar com força esse medalhão – disse, mostrando a corrente que tinha no pescoço – Fawkes virá imediatamente, e em menos de três minutinhos a Ordem toda estará aqui. O que acha disso, Malfoy?

Agora era a vez de Draco se espantar com a inteligência e esperteza da menina. Os dois se encaravam, e Gina reparava no quanto ele era bonito, mesmo sendo frio como gelo.

-Então... Se você mandar esse berrador, eu toco a Marca e os Comensais estarão aqui em um segundo, incluindo os que não estão no jantar.

-Eu não estava pensando em mandar esse berrador.

-Então por que o fez?!

-Pra me proteger.

-Eu tenho que te matar para me proteger – pensou ele alto, se imaginar que Gina o ouvira e estava sorrindo.

-Eu tinha em mente outra coisa, pra ser mais exata.

Draco tirou a varinha do bolso e a apontou para o peito de Gina, que não tirou o sorriso dos lábios.

-Sabe Malfoy, eu acho que não seria muito adequado para você me matar. Esse medalhão guarda um pingente do perigo, sabe o que é isso?

-Cada vez que você estiver em perigo, a pessoa que está com o outro pingente saberá.

-E essa pessoa é Dumbledore. Se você me matar, Malfoy, esse pingente vai queimar e se partir em dois, e Dumbledore vai saber exatamente aonde vir.

Malfoy estava impressionado. A caçula Weasley não era das burras, o que ia contra toda aquela cambada de coelhos.

-E... O que você tem em mente? – perguntou ele, receoso.

-Um acordo.

-Um acordo?

-Sim, um acordo. Você não conta nada ao Voldemort ou aos Comensais e me deixa continuar a minha missão, e eu não conto nada ao Dumbledore nem a ninguém da Ordem e você pode continuar sua missão. Concorda?

Ela pareceu considerar por um momento, e sabia que era o único jeito de escapar vivo desta. Concordou com a cabeça, observando Gina conjurar uma pena, um tinteiro e um pergaminho, e escrevendo um contrato de acordo bruxo, que não poderia ser quebrado, e se fosse, o pagamento seria a morte.

Draco assinou, e Gina o fez logo depois.

-Temos um acordo, Malfoy? – perguntou, estendendo sua mão para que ele apertasse.

Ele observou a mão esticada e a apertou.

-Claro, Weasley.

Então, os dois voltaram juntos e em silêncio para a sala de jantar, para continuar o que não haviam terminado. 


	2. Marca Negra

2. MARCA NEGRA

Harry estava pronto para ir trabalhar, quando sentiu a mãozinha de Gina lhe segurar o braço. Virou-se então para olhá-la melhor, e não pode evitar pensar: "Onde estava minha cabeça quando eu terminei com ela?!"

-O que foi Gina? – ele disse, assim que recuperou a consciência.

-Eu preciso falar com você.

Os dois caminharam até a sala de visitas, que era o único lugar da Mansão Black que estava vazia àquela hora. Harry sentou-se no sofá, e Gina se sentou ao seu lado, o encarando. Ele estava começando a se sentir desconfortável com aquele olhar, e perguntou, para quebrar o gelo:

-O que foi, Gina?

-Harry, eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa.

-Pergunte, então.

-Você... Você já se meteu em uma encrenca?

Harry levantou as sobrancelhas e respondeu um simples:

-Já.

-Não, tipo, eu sei que você já se meteu em muita encrenca, mas eu estou falando em uma encrenca em que você tem que escolher entre seus amigos e salvar sua pele.

Ele não entendeu nada. É claro, Gina estava se sentindo culpada por ter assinado aquele acordo juntamente com Draco Malfoy, e agora não podia contar a ninguém que ele era espião de Voldemort, enquanto que ele podia contar todos os segredos da Ordem aos Comensais. Isso deixava uma pessoa abalada, não se pode negar.

-Gina, no que você está metida?

-Harry, eu... Não posso te contar.

-Mas Gina...

-Eu fiz um acordo.

-Um... Um acordo bruxo?

-Sim – murmurou Gina, abaixando a cabeça.

-Mas...

-Eu precisava, Harry, ou eu não estaria mais aqui!

-Com quem?

-Com...

Ela iria contar que seu companheiro era Malfoy, mas nesse momento, o próprio entrou na sala.

-Desculpe, eu não sabia que estavam ocupados.

Ele já estava saindo, e Gina o encarava pelas costas, quando ele se virou e disse a ela mentalmente:

"O que você pensa que está fazendo, Weasley?! Ia contar ao Potter do nosso acordo?!"

Ela desviou o olhar e olhou no fundo dos olhos de Harry, que estavam claramente confusos. Então, começou a chorar, agarrada à da camisa que ele usava. Sem saber o que fazer para acalmar a amiga, Harry pôs-se a afagar seus cabelos cor de fogo, enquanto sentia o cheiro do xampu que ela usava. Quando por fim ela parou de chorar, o rapaz colocou as duas mãos em seu rosto e a encarou fundo nos olhos, dizendo:

-Não se preocupe, Gina. Eu prometo que não vou te abandonar, seja lá o que você está fazendo.

Ela sorriu e o abraçou.

-Obrigado, Harry.

E assim ela saiu da sala, indo em direção ao seu quarto, chorar o que ainda estava engasgado e que não tinha coragem de chorar ma frente de seu amado.

Harry não deixou de pensar nisso o dia todo, se perguntando o motivo pelo qual Gina estava tão preocupada. Decidiu então ir até a Toca e ver como ela estava. Saiu do Ministério e aparatou na casa dos Weasley, onde foi recebido calorosamente pela Sra. Weasley, que dizia constantemente que ele estava muito magro e essas coisas que mãe sempre diz.

-Sra. Weasley, onde está Gina?

-Ela subiu, disse que precisa ficar sozinha. Harry, ela anda tão estranha!

-Obrigado. Vou ver se consigo dar um jeito nisso.

Subiu correndo as escadas, e encontrou-a sentada em sua cama, escrevendo em seu diário. Quando o viu, fez um pequeno feitiço de redução e encolheu o caderninho colocando-o no bolso da calça.

-Olá, Harry.

-Oi, Gina. Vim saber como você está.

-Estou bem, agora. Obrigado por se preocupar.

-Você vai ser sempre a minha Gina, é claro que eu tenho que me preocupar com você!

Ele enrubesceu, e ele sentou-se na cama ao lado dela, colocando uma mão em seu pescoço e a outra em seu rosto. Com esse gesto, ela levantou a cabeça e o olhou nos olhos. Olhou naqueles olhos tão verdes que ela aprendera a amar desde que os vira pela primeira vez.

-Gina, você sabe que eu não deixei você por não te amar mais. Eu deixei você...

-Pra me proteger da guerra, eu sei. Mesmo sabendo que eu não preciso de proteção alguma, ainda mais...

E Harry a calou com um beijo. Calmo, no início, mas que foi tomando forma e se aprofundando, deixando-o mais quente e excitante. Os dois estavam sentados na cama, e Harry lentamente ia se deitando sobre Gina, que o beijava como se estivesse na mesma posição de antes. Devagarinho, a mão do rapaz ia subindo a camiseta que Gina usava, e ela não se importou com o movimento ousado que as mãos dele adotaram.

Gina parou de beijar Harry para tirar sua camisa, e depois continuou com o trabalho. Eles já estavam sem a parte de cima do vestuário, e as mãos da garota abriam lentamente o zíper da calça de Harry, quando ele parou de beijá-la e olhou espantado para seu braço esquerdo.

"Droga!"

-Gina... Isso... É a Marca Negra?! – perguntou ele, saindo imediatamente de cima dela e recolocando sua camisa.

-Harry, eu posso te explicar...

-Eu sei que deve ter uma boa explicação pra isso, mas agora eu gelei.

-Mas Harry...

-Mas nada. Outra hora nós conversamos, o.k.?

-Harry Potter, você não está fugindo de mim, está?!

-Com esse negócio no seu braço? É claro que eu estou!

-Harry...

-Outra hora a gente conversa Gina.

Dizendo isso, aparatou, mesmo estando com os botões todos nas casas erradas.

-GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! DESÇA JÁ AQUI, MOCINHA!

"Harry Potter, você ainda me paga!"

Gina gritou um "já estou indo" enquanto terminava de pentear os cabelos, que Harry deixara completamente despenteados. Com certeza, o infeliz tinha contado à Rony sobre a Marca Negra, e esse agora gritava desesperado por ela.

-O que foi, Rony?

Harry ainda estava ali, ao lado de Rony, que possuía as orelhas vermelhas e o lábio tremendo. Foi até ela e pegou seu braço esquerdo com força, puxando a manga da camiseta e abrindo a boca ao ver que o amigo não mentira.

-Rony, eu posso explicar...

-PODE EXPLICAR É O SEU NARIZ, MOCINHA! JÁ PRO SEU QUARTO!

"Ele pirou?! Quem pensa que é pra me mandar ir já pro meu quarto?!"

-RONALD WEASLEY, O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?!

-AVERIGUANDO O BRAÇO DA MINHA IRMÃ MAIS NOVA, QUE POR COINCIDÊNCIA TEM A MARCA NEGRA CRAVADA NELE!

-RONY E GINA, OS DOIS, PAREM DE GRITAR!

-CALA A BOCA, HARRY! – gritaram os dois juntos.

-ALGUÉM PODE ME DIZER O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO?!

A Sra. Weasley acabara de entrar em casa, atraída pelos gritos.

-MÃE A GINA TEM A MARCA NEGRA!

-RONALD WEASLEY NÃO GRITE COMIGO!

-Mas mãe... – Gina e Harry partilhavam a admiração do quão dócil Rany ficava após alguns gritos as mãe.

-Suba, agora! E leve o Harry junto com você.

Os dois subiram em silêncio, enquanto Gina e a Sra. Weasley apenas se olhavam. A mais velha foi até a escada e puxou a Orelha Extensiva que estava ali. Logo, se virou novamente para Gina e esperou a filha falar.

-Mãe, eu posso explicar isso.

Molly olhou para o braço de Gina, e estremeceu ao ver a serpente saindo da boca da caveira verde.

-Não se preocupe, Gina. Dumbledore me contou.

Ela suspirou aliviada, deu um abraço na mãe e subiu. Os dois rapazes a esperavam em seu quarto, e ela tomou um grande susto ao vê-los ali.

-Gina, agora se explique – pediu o irmão, agora bem mais calmo.

-Eu não posso.

-Gina, é melhor...

-Eu não posso.

-Gina...

-É UMA MISSÃO, ENTENDERAM?! EU NÃO POSSO CONTAR!

-Uma missão?

"Droga!"

-É só isso que eu posso dizer.

Harry e Rony suspiraram aliviados, então Rony caminhou até a porta e saiu, sem dizer uma palavra. Harry continuava sentado na cama de Gina, a encarando. Pegou então a varinha do bolso e fez um feitiço para que a porta se fechasse. Gina o olhava, com raiva.

-Por que falou ao Rony?

-Gina, você tinha a Marca Negra!

-E ainda a tenho.

-Me desculpa?

Gina se surpreendeu com a mudança de assunto, e apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Ele se aproximou e tentou beijá-la, mas ela virou o rosto e disse, saindo do quarto:

-Agora fui eu quem gelou.

Draco estava pensando se era ou não seguro esse acordo que fez com a Weasley. Afinal, ela estava quase contando ao Potter sobre o assunto. "Não, ela não seria tão burra. É a mesma coisa que cometer suicídio." Pensou ele, mesmo sabendo que era bem possível que a Weasley contasse.

Levantou-se da cama onde estava deitado e foi até a cozinha, ver se tinha alguma coisa para comer. Chegando lá, foi paparicado por uns seis ou sete elfos, pediu alguns doces e ordenou que levassem para seu quarto, voltando para lá logo em seguida. No caminho, esbarrou com alguém.

-Droga, Malfoy, vê por onde anda, o.k.?! – disse Rony, limpando a sujeira das vestes.

-Eu? Foi você quem anda por aí o mais desatento possível, Weasley!

Rony deu de ombros e passou por ele, deixando Draco curioso. Afinal, o Weasley estava preocupado com alguma coisa, e ele queria saber o que era.

-Weasley!

Draco chamava, mas Rony parecia não ouvi-lo. Começou então a correr atrás dele, segurando-o pelo braço quando alcançou o garoto.

-Me larga Malfoy!

-Só se você me contar o que aconteceu.

Rony fez uma cara de desolação, afinal, nunca pensara em contar alguma coisa que o preocupava a um Malfoy. Mas ele precisava desabafar, e faria com a primeira pessoa que perguntasse o que tinha acontecido. No caso, Draco.

-É a minha irmã caçula, Malfoy.

"O que é que a Weasley Fêmea fez dessa vez?!"

-O que tem ela?

-Eu... Eu acho que ela é uma Comensal.

-A Marca... – disse Draco em voz baixa, como se imaginando como o outro pudera ter tal idéia.

-O quê? – Rony perguntou, parecendo não ter ouvido.

-Você viu a Marca Negra no braço dela, não é?

-Como você sabe?

-Eu só sei.

"Como essa garota foi tão estúpida a ponto de deixar o irmão ver a Marca Negra?!"

-Mas... Ela é?

-Não, ela não é. Vamos, Weasley, você acha que inocente como sua irmã é ela teria coragem de desafiar a todos vocês e se tornar Comensal?

-Ah, Malfoy... Eu não sei, realmente eu não sei.

-Pois deveria saber.

-Ela disse algo sobre não se preocupar e missão, mas eu não vejo motivo para Dumbledore mandar Gina se tornar Comensal da Morte.

"Cara, esse aí é mais burro do que eu pensei."

-Há motivo, acredite em mim.

-E por que eu deveria? – disse Rony, como se só agora se desse conta de que seu ouvinte era Draco.

-Pelo menos uma vez, acredite em mim. Eu sei do que estou falando.

Rany então virou a cara para Draco e saiu, mas parecia um pouco menos preocupado.

"Draco, seu idiota, por que você foi tentar acalmar o Weasley?!"

-Harry, eu não sei não.

-Confie em mim, Rony, vai ficar tudo bem.

-Se você não contar o fato da Gina ter a Marca dele, é claro que vai ficar tudo bem!

-Eu não estou falando que eu não me preocupo com isso, mas a Gina não é burra, Rony!

-Ah, claro, pra ter namorado com você – riu Rony, e Harry o acompanhou, até que se deu conta de uma coisa.

-Rony, eu preciso saber de uma coisa.

-Fala, cara.

-A Gina ainda gosta de mim?

-Mais do que você pode imaginar. Não me diga que você vai voltar com ela, mesmo que tenha a Marca no braço!

-Não, Ron, não é isso. Eu já sei como eu vou descobrir que missão é essa.

-Harry, você não está pensando em... – Rony acabara de se dar conta do que Harry falara, e arregalara os olhos.

-Sim, Ron, é isso mesmo. Não tem falha.

-Mas...

-Amanhã, deixe a porta do seu quarto destrancada.

-Harry, eu não sei...

-Vai dar tudo certo, Ron, vai dar tudo certo...


	3. O namorado de Gina

3. O NAMORADO DE GINA

No dia seguinte, Gina acordou com um humor péssimo. Afinal, havia brigado com Ron e com Harry, e ainda tinha o fato de sua consciência estar mais pesada que o normal por conta do acordo com Malfoy.

-Gina, o café está na mesa!

Mesmo com todo esse mau humor, ela desceu. Deu de cara com Rony nas escadas da Toca, e este lhe olhava com um olhar de quem está se desculpando. Ele sempre fazia esse olhar quando estava tramando alguma coisa e não tinha total certeza se daria certo.

"O que o Rony está planejando? Ah, mas eu vou descobrir!"

Tomou seu café calmamente e em silêncio e saiu para o trabalho no Ministério, junto com Harry e Hermione. Estes dois estavam com um humor de dar inveja, mas Gina conhecia Harry o suficiente para ver que ele estava envolvido com Rony no que quer que seja. Ele sempre desviava o olhar quando estava tentando alguma coisa. E, dessa vez, ela tinha certeza que era um meio de descobrir sobre a Marca Negra em seu braço. Mas não daria certo.

-Harry, você está estranho hoje... – exclamou Hermione, e Gina lhe lançou um olhar extremamente raivoso.

-Não é nada Mione.

Gina se distanciou da dupla e foi para sua sala, ver se tinha algum trabalho para ser feito. Nada, sua mesa estava vazia. Tudo estava bem, até que sentiu que alguém a observava. Ao olhar para cima, deu de cara com Draco.

-O que quer aqui, Malfoy?

-Quero falar com você.

-Diga.

-Como você pode ser tão burra a ponto de deixar seu irmão ver a Marca?!

-Eu não deixei ele ver!

-Não, então como ele sabe da existência dela?

-Porque o Harry contou!

"Eu e minha boca grande..."

-E COMO VOCÊ PODE DEIXAR O POTTER VER?!

Gina olhava para Draco, e este parecia estar com raiva. Mas não podia contar para ele que Harry viu a Marca quando ele estava em cima dela e ela estava pelada. Então, enrubesceu, e Draco pareceu entender na hora o que tinha acontecido.

-Ah, não, Weasley! Não me diga que você e o Potter...

-Não rolou nada, se é o que quer saber.

-Deixa eu adivinhar: ele não quis mais depois que viu a Marca Negra. Acertei?

Ela olhou para baixo, e ele soube que acertou. Portanto, era melhor continuar com seu discurso, para animá-la e receber alguma explicação:

-Eu não acredito que o Potter broxou só porque viu a Marca!

-Ele não broxou.

-Não, só te rejeitou na hora "H".

-Malfoy, saia daqui. Por favor.

-Weasley, eu não acredito que você ainda defende...

Nesse momento, justamente Harry abriu a porta, e lá ficou, parado, apenas olhando os dois e recebendo os mesmos olhares em troca.

-Gina, trabalho pra você.

-Olá, Potter.

-Oi, Malfoy. Vamos, Gina.

-Vamos.

Gina ia saindo com Harry, mas não sem antes lançar mais um olhar furtivo ao outro rapaz, que os seguiu rapidamente para fora da sala, indo embora logo em seguida.

-Gina, o que o Malfoy estava fazendo lá com você?

-Não te interessa.

Depois dessa, Harry preferiu ficar em silêncio. Chegaram até a sala do chefe de ambos, que lhe entregou uma porção de relatórios de entrada em Azkaban para preencher. Saíram ainda em silêncio, e cada um foi para a sua sala.

Bem, pelo menos era isso que Gina pensava. Harry havia colocado sua capa de invisibilidade (era em situações como essa que ele se lembrava do quão bom fora não ter se desfeito da mesma) e seguido Gina para dentro de sua sala. Ela se sentou na cadeira atrás da mesa, e começou a mexer nos relatórios que o chefe lhe havia entregado. Harry ficou atrás dela, vendo atentamente o que a ex-namorada fazia. Tudo ia bem, até que Gina encontrou um bilhete de Malfoy:

"Me espere depois do trabalho no Três Vassouras.

D.M."

"Quem ele pensa que é?" pensava Gina, decidindo que iria, mesmo que a contragosto.

"O que será que o Malfoy estava fazendo aqui?"

E a pergunta ficou no ar, enquanto Harry ajeitava sua capa e saia, fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível.

O Três Vassouras estava lotado. Draco olhava impaciente para o relógio, esperando que Gina chegasse. Quando olhou para a porta, viu a ruiva parada na porta, o procurando com os olhos. Fez um sinal, e ela foi se sentar junto com ele.

-O que quer Malfoy?

-Acho que você já me fez essa pergunta hoje.

-Sim. E ainda não obtive nenhuma resposta plausível.

-Certo, Weasley. Vamos ao que interessa. Eu quero rever as propriedades do nosso trato.

-Quer acrescentar alguma coisa, Malfoy?

-Sim.

-Mas o que você...

Nesse exato momento, Harry entrara no pub com a capa de invisibilidade. Gina ouviu o sininho da porta tocar e, ao não ver ninguém, concluiu quem era. Olhou nos olhos de Draco, e disse a ele mentalmente:

"Harry está aqui."

"Mas como?! Eu não vejo ele."

"A capa, idiota."

"Eu pensei que o velho tivesse tomado a capa dele."

"Não, Malfoy, Dumbledore não tomou a capa do Harry."

"E agora?"

"Eu tenho um plano. Mas acho que você não vai concordar."

"Weasley, o que você..."

"Me beije"

"O quê?! Pirou?!"

"Não, Malfoy, eu não pirei. Agora, me beije, antes que o Harry chegue aqui."

Meio que a contragosto, Draco se inclinou sobre a mesa e pressionou seus lábios contra os dela. Gina, instintivamente, abriu a boca, deixando espaço para a língua de Draco passar e começar a acariciar a sua. Mesmo de olhos fechados, Gina percebeu que Harry estancara no lugar, ao lado da mesa deles, pois seus passos cessaram.

Dentro de sua cabeça, ela dizia a Draco que agüentasse mais um pouco, e ele parecia estar entendo, pois continuou com a cena. De repente, Gina ouviu passos, que deveriam ser de Harry, caminharem para longe, e o sino novamente tocou. Ele havia saído.

"Pronto, Malfoy"

Mas Draco parecia não ouvir sua voz, e continuava com o trabalho que estava fazendo antes dentro da boca dela, sem nem ao menos responder alguma coisa. Gina sabia que ele deveria ter uma boa desculpa para tal ato, e continuou a fazê-lo, até que ele afastou o rosto do dela, sorrindo meio abobado.

"Malfoy, mas o que..."

"Não olhe agora, mas seu irmão está parado na porta nos olhando."

"Qual deles?"

"O paga pau do Potter"

Rony. Droga. E agora, o que faria?

"Weasley, agora seus irmãos vão me matar, e a culpa é sua!"

"Eles não vão te matar. Só o Rony" respondeu ela, sorrindo maquiavelicamente.

"Se ele conseguir. Mas, afinal, por que fez isso? Eu sei que eu sou lindo e sexy, mas não precisava fazer tudo isso."

"Ah, Malfoy, vá às favas. Você queria que o Harry ouvisse nossa conversa, ou que ele desconfiasse de nós dois?! Esse era o meio mais fácil."

-O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO?! – gritara Rony, que havia chegado até a mesa dos dois sem que nenhum percebesse.

-Rony, eu posso...

-VOCÊ, SEU COMENSALZINHO DE MERDA, LEVOU A MINHA IRMÃ PRO LADO DO MAL! AH, MAS VOCÊ ME PAGA!

Dizendo isso, o ruivo pulara no pescoço de Draco. Bem, ele pularia se Gina não tivesse se jogado no meio dos dois. Não que temesse por Draco, mas sabia que o loiro não hesitaria em usar alguma maldição imperdoável no irmão.

-RONY, PARE JÁ COM ISSO! – gritou. E, para sua surpresa, o irmão mais velho obedeceu – Mal... Draco é meu namorado, aceite você ou não!

-Namorado? – repetiu Rony, como se não acreditasse no que acabara de ouvir da irmã.

-Sim, Weasley, namorado.

Draco se divertia ao ver a briga dos dois por causa dele, mas parou imediatamente de rir mentalmente quando recebeu um olhar metralhador de Gina.

-Mas Gina... Ele é um Comensal!

-EU NÃO SOU MAIS UM COMENSAL!

"Não é?" disse Gina par ele, e agora foi a vez dela sorrir por dentro.

"Pra ele, eu não sou" recebeu como resposta do loiro.

-VOCÊ É SIM MALFOY!

-PAREM JÁ COM ISSO, OS DOIS! E SAIAM JÁ DO MEU BAR!

Madame Rosmerta mandou, e Rony, Gina e Draco, sem opção, obedeceram e saíram do bar. Harry estava sentado em um degrau da escada, e parecia desolado. Gina ficou com pena dele, pois sabia que era tudo culpa dela. Já Draco, não podia ficar mais feliz ao ver o inimigo assim.

-Rony – começou Gina – Draco é meu namorado, e nem você nem ninguém vão poder impedir isso!

O irmão deu meia-volta e saiu, sem dizer nem uma palavra. Harry ainda estava sentado ali, e Gina fez um sinal para que Draco os deixasse sozinhos por um tempo. Ele saiu, mas disse que ela ainda lhe pagava, pois agora teria que pagar de seu namorado.

-Harry...

-Você está mesmo namorando o Mafoy?

-Harry, eu...

-Me responda, Gina.

-Sim.

Ele a olhou nos olhos, e ela pode ver o quando doía para ele que ela dissesse isso. Mas não podia dizer que não, ainda mais para ele.

-Mas Gina, ele ainda é um Comensal...

-Como assim?

Gina tinha que saber até que ponto da história Harry tinha conhecimento. Queria muito que ele já soubesse de tudo, e então a parte dela no acordo estaria anulada, enquanto que ele não podia fazer nada para estragar seu disfarce.

-Gina, o pai dele é um Comensal. A tia dele é um Comensal. A mãe dele é provavelmente um Comensal. Todos os amigos dele são Comensais. Por que ele sairia diferente?

"Rápido Gina, invente alguma coisa!"

-Porque eu o fiz mudar.

Harry a encarou por um longo tempo, até se levantar e dizer:

-Boa sorte, então, se acredita nisso.

E a deixou sozinha, sentada no degrau da escadinha do Três Vassouras.

Draco estava exausto, mas ainda precisava falar com a Weasley. Deitou-se em sua cama e escreveu para ela uma carta, dizendo o que ele queria que ela mudasse no acordo. Amarrou na perna de sua coruja e abriu a janela para que ela fosse, e não tornou a fechá-la novamente.

Ficou deitado na cama, até que a coruja retornou com a sua resposta:

"Malfoy,

As mudanças foram feitas, mas valem pra você e para mim. Assim sendo, você terá que proteger o meu segredo, e eu protegerei o seu; terá que responder positivamente as perguntas que os Comensais fizerem sobre mim, e assim o farei por você; e terá a chance de me pedir três favores incontestáveis, não sendo sobre a Ordem, e eu terei o privilégio de dispor de três favores seus também, não sendo sobre Voldemort e o restante dos Comensais.

Tudo certo, então?

G.W."

Certo. Agora sim, o acordo estava de uma maneira democrática. Quem diria, um Malfoy pensando em democracia!

-Gina, nós precisamos conversar – disse Harry a ela quando a ouviu entrar pela cozinha.

-Claro Harry.

Harry caminhou até o quarto de Rony, que estava aberto assim como ele pedira anteriormente, e Gina o seguia. Os dois entraram no aposento, e Harry sentou-se na cama. Gina não o fez, pois não se sentia a vontade, ao lembrar do que quase fizeram na noite anterior.

-O que quer falar, Harry?

Mesmo sabendo do romance de Gina com Malfoy, Harry tinha que tentar pôr em prática seu plano.

-Senta aqui, Gina.

Ela sentou-se e ele chegou mais para perto.

"Mas o que é que o Harry está pensando?!"

-Gina, eu acho que não é certo esse seu namoro com o Malfoy.

-Por que não seria?

-Porque eu sou o cara certo pra você. E uma vez que o cara certo sou eu, ele não poder ser outra pessoa.

-Quer dizer que você é quem deve ficar comigo, e não Draco?

Doía na alma chamar o Malfoy pelo primeiro nome. Harry pareceu não perceber nada, então não respondeu. Bem, se beijo for resposta, ele respondeu, e muito bem. Era instinto, e Gina retribuía. Mas estava consciente de que não deveria. Afinal, mesmo que o namoro fosse de mentira, era Draco quem ficaria com fama de corno. Mas, bem, ela estava beijando Harry Potter! Continuaram por um tempo, enquanto Harry ia lentamente deitando sobre ela, assim como fizeram há uma noite atrás.

-Harry, não...

-Gina, mas eu te amo!

-Mas eu amo Draco! Harry, você é meu melhor amigo, mas o Draco é o meu namorado!

-Se eu sou seu melhor amigo, então por que contou ao Malfoy da sua missão antes de contar pra mim?

"Então ele quer saber da missão assim, me seduzindo?! Ah, Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley, vocês ainda me pagam!"

-PORQUE ELE É MEU NAMORADO!

-VOCÊ NÃO PARECIA SE LEMBRAR DISSO ONTEM, NÃO É MESMO?!

"Droga! Eu tinha me esquecido completamente dessa parte!"

-Harry, eu não quero brigar com você, o.k.? Mas eu já disse que eu não posso contar sobre a missão!

-Pra ele você pode.

-Eu não contei pra ele! Ele descobriu sozinho, e não me trouxe até o quarto do meu irmão pra tentar dormir comigo e conseguir a informação!

Harry fez cara de cachorro que fica na chuva e saiu do quarto, como se a conversa houvesse terminado, mas Gina sabia que aquela história ainda ia dar muito pano pra manga. E quando eu digo muito, eu não estou exagerando.

"Merlin! Por que é que eu fui inventar a história do beijo pra salvar a minha pele?! Agora eu entrei numa confusão maior ainda, e levei o Malfoy junto!"


	4. Por vontade própria

4. POR VONTADE PRÓPRIA

Na manhã seguinte, Gina fora até a sede da Ordem, para passar algumas informações que descobrira sobre Comensais no jantar. Encontrou Malfoy no caminho da sala do bruxo, e este lhe lascou um beijo que deixou até mesmo ela surpreendida. Mentalmente, ele dizia:

"Esqueceu que somos namorados, Weasley?"

"Cala boca, Malfoy, e se concentra!"

Ao fim, mesmo sendo apenas invenção, nenhum dos dois podia dizer que fora um beijo ruim. Se separaram e cada um foi pro seu lado, deixando McGonagall e Lupin de boca aberta.

Também pudera! Um Malfoy e uma Weasley aos beijos, não era uma coisa muito comum de se ver.

-Queria me ver?

-Sim, Gina, entre.

Gina entrou no escritório de Dumbledore, fechando a porta cuidadosamente atrás dela. Sentou-se na cadeira em frente à mesa do mestre, esperando que ele lhe falasse algo.

-Como vai indo a missão?

-Muito bem. Alguns imprevistos, mas nada que eu não pudesse resolver na hora.

-Certo. Alguma informação importante?

Assim sendo, Gina começou a relatar tudo o que soubera sobre os Comensais, emitindo, é claro, o fato de Malfoy ainda ser um. 

-Só isso, professor?

-Só mais uma coisa, Gina. Eu soube pelo seu irmão, ontem a noite, de seu romance com Draco Malfoy.

"Ah não, era só o que me faltava!"

-É verdade, Sr. Eu e Draco estamos namorando.

-Gina, tem algo que precisa me contar?

-Não Sr., está tudo bem.

-Então pode ir.

Gina saiu da sala morrendo de raiva. Afinal, quem o irmão pensava que era para contar coisas de sua vida pessoal para os outros, ainda mais para Dumbledore?! Será que Rony não tinha consciência de que Dulbledore era um homem muito ocupado para ligar para esse tipo de coisa?!

-Malfoy, precisamos conversar.

Draco levou Gina até seu quarto, onde poderiam conversar tranquilamente sem mais especulações alheias. A garota sentou-se na cama, e Draco sentou-se ao seu lado, logicamente, com uma boa distância.

-Malfoy, acho que nós devemos acabar logo com isso.

-É tão ruim assim ficar comigo?! – ele perguntou, parecendo assustado com a possibilidade.

-Não, não é isso. Mas também não significa que eu goste de andar te beijando por aí. Mas eu acho que simplesmente não vai dar certo.

-Mas é claro que nós dois não damos certo, Weasley!

-Eu sei, mas não é bem isso que eu estou querendo dizer. Digo, a situação vai atrair muita atenção, meus irmãos e meus pais vão ter um troço, e ainda tem o Harry...

-Pensasse no Potter antes de nos botar nessa situação, ora! Agora já é tarde demais.

-Mas, Malfoy...

-Todos vão estranhar se nós terminarmos assim, de repente, não acha?

Gina pareceu ponderar a idéia por um tempo, e então se deciddiu:

-Certo, você está certo. Mas nós não podemos ficar nos beijando cada vez que a gente se encontrar!

-Também acho.

"Mas que foi divertido ver a cara que todos fizeram quando nos beijamos, isso foi!"

-Malfoy, eu ouvi isso!

-Weasley, não negue, foi engraçado!

-Pior que foi.

Gina começou a rir, e Draco riu junto com ela, se divertindo com a situação em que estavam, por mais critica que fosse.

-Weasley, é melhor você ir. Daqui a pouco seus irmãos entram aqui,achando que nós estamos fazendo coisas impróprias. 

-Isso é verdade.

Gina ia saindo, quando sentiu que Malfoy segurara seu braço. Virou-se então para ver o que ele queria, mas só viu os lábios dele de encontro aos seus. Como já citei antes, o instinto de Gina a obrigava a abrir a boca e corresponder ao beijo, mesmo sabendo que era errado. Se bem que ela demorou um bom tempo para se dar conta de que estava beijando Draco Malfoy. No primeiro impulso, pensara que havia alguém no quarto, mas não ouvira passos. Sua segunda hipótese era de que havia alguma coisa ali, algum feitiço-câmera ou algum objeto que tivesse o mesmo efeito. Mas, se fosse, ela sentiria também, ou ele faria algum sinal indicando. Para ajudar, a mente de Draco estava em branco.

Assim sendo, se deu conta e afastou o rosto lentamente, temendo que alguém além deles estivesse ali. Olhou para os dois lados, para cima, para baixo, mas nada. Ainda estava em frente à Draco, e este olhava para baixo.

-Malfoy... O que foi isso?

-Foi mal. Impulso – disse por fim, dando de ombros.

-Certo... Bem, então eu já vou indo.

-O.k.

Gina saiu do quarto, deixando um Draco cheio de dúvidas para trás. 

"Draco Malfoy, diga que você não beijou a Weasley caçula por vontade própria! Cara, o que deu em mim?!"

Gina estava meio atordoada. Afinal, não era toda garota que beijava Draco Malfoy, e ainda mais por vontade própria da parte dele! Mas, lembrar não custa nada, Gina é uma Weasley, e um Weasley que se preze não é beijado por um Malfoy, e muito menos corresponde ao beijo.

"Gina Wasley, sua estúpida! Você beijou um Malfoy! Se bem que foi ele quem me beijou... Mas eu correspondi! E não foi só pra proteger o acordo, foi por vontade própria!"

Não, isso não era possível. E Draco? Por que Draco a beijara? Não havia explicação alguma para isso, certo? Pelo menos era mo que Gina acreditava. Sem motivo algum, mas ela acreditara nele, quando ele dizia que foi por impulso. Devia ter sido mesmo. Afinal, ela correspondeu também por impulso. 

"Chega, Gina, pare de pensar nesse beijo! Não foi nada demais, você já ficou com outros caras que beijavam bem melhor que o Malfoy."

Ela tentava se dizer isso, mas a noite chegou e nada dela esquecer o tal beijo. Fora bom, isso fora mesmo, mas simplesmente não era certo beijá-lo!

Sem Gina nem desconfiar, Draco estava pensando a mesma coisa. Desde o fato consumado, ele não parava de pensar no dito beijo. O que ele tinha demais? Nenhum dos dois sabia responder. Mas ambos tinham consciência de que fora demais.

"Ela até que não beija tão mal assim..."

"O Malfoy não tem um gosto ruim"

E foi pensando no beijo que ambos dormiram, felizes e confusos.

Draco até dormiu, mas sua noite de sono não durou muito. Acordou às três e meia da manhã, morrendo de fome. Levantou-se, foi até a cozinha e pegou uma maçã e uma faca. Lentamente, começou a descascá-la, pensando em tudo o que andava acontecendo em sua vida nos últimos dias. Pensou na missão que recebera, no acordo que selara, no beijo que dera em Gina... E pensou também no motivo de ter feito isso. Afinal, eles não eram namorados, não de verdade, e ele nunca se sentiria atraído por ela, ou pelo menos era isso que sempre pensara.

Sentiu o braço arder. Aparatou, então, em uma espécie de caverna, mas uma caverna muito bem cultivada, digamos assim. Era um lugar bem habitável, em resumo. Haviam alguns Comensais sentados nas pedras que estava por ali, incluindo seu pai. Eles pareciam conversar animadamente, e Draco se aproximou para ouvir sobre o que conversavam. Nada demais, concluiu.

Outros "colegas" também aparatavam ali, e ele logo viu cabelos vermelhos surgirem do nada. Weasley. Tentou não olhar para ela, mas simplesmente não conseguiu evitar. Afinal, não era tão fácil assim não olhar para uma brasa em meio a montes e montes de gelo, e assim era olhar para uma Weasley em meio aos Comensais da Morte. Ela parecia perdida, e se aproximou mais dele, como se estivesse esperando para ver o que Draco faria a seguir, para fazer o mesmo. Ele a olhava, e deu apenas um sorriso sarcástico, dizendo para ela mentalmente:

"Aqui não é o seu lugar, não é mesmo?"

"Você sabe que não"

Por fim, o Lord chegou. Todos levantaram-se das pedras, e se curvaram em sinal de respeito. Voldemort fez um sinal com a mão direita, e todos voltaram a ficar retos, inclusive Gina e Draco. Ele cumprimentou alguns Comensais, dizendo que seriam recompensados por terem concluído suas respectivas missões.

"Que missões eram essas?"

"Eu não sei. Ninguém aqui comenta as missões que recebe."

"Entendo"

Voldemort, de repente, olhou para eles fixamente, e ambos fecharam suas mentes. Gina não podia negar que ficava um pouco assustada com os olhos de cobra que o Lord tinha, e segurou a mão de Draco (involuntariamente, claro) para se acalmar. Os olhos de Voldemort exerciam o mesmo efeito nele, então apenas retribuiu o aperto fortemente. O restante dos Comensais, agora, os olhavam também, quando Voldemort começou:

-Vejo que tem treinado Oclumência, jovem Malfoy. E vejo também que minha fonte estava certa.

Draco olhou para Gina, que possuía o olhar fixo no Lord. Assustava-se ao lembrar que o rapaz tão lindo e simpático que Tom Riddle fora se tornara nisso, em um homem com aparência de cobra. Era realmente inacreditável.

-Que... Que fonte? – perguntou Draco.

-A fonte que possuo na Ordem da Fênix, é claro.

Gina gelou. Se ele possui uma fonte na Ordem da Fênix, então certamente saberia que ela estava em uma missão. Draco também gelou a essa possibilidade. O Lord continuou:

-Fico feliz que estejam namorando, Draco.

Ambos ficaram de boca aberta. Lúcio olhava acusadoramente para Draco, dizendo claramente com o olhar que não aprovava seu romance com uma Weasley, mesmo que ela não fosse uma traidora de sangue como o restante da família. Os demais Comensais se olhavam, surpresos com o fato. Gina apertou mais a mão de Draco, e este retribuiu com ardor.

Draco lembrou-se da clausula que ele mesmo havia inserido no acordo, e se amaldiçoou na mesma hora, ao lembrar que teria que proteger o segredo de Gina, que estava completamente apavorada.

-Imagino, Meu Lord. Gina está me ajudando com a minha missão, já que é da principal família da Ordem da Fênix.

-Eu sei – respondeu Voldemort, fazendo pouco caso das palavras de Draco – e fico feliz que você não tenha se envolvido com uma trouxa ou sangue-ruim.

Draco sorriu, aliviado com a resposta do Lord. Gina sorriu também, vendo que Draco a livrara de uma situação extremamente embaraçosa.

-Precisamos conversar, filho.

"Droga!"

-Claro pai. Pode dizer.

O engraçado da situação é que Lúcio e Draco estavam tendo uma conversa de família na frente de todos os Comensais da Morte. Gina apenas ouvia, intrigada e ansiosa, para ver o rumo que a conversa tomaria. O mais velho parecia irritado, e Draco estava nervoso, podia sentir apenas no toque de sua mão.

-Eu não permitirei esse namoro.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, e Gina percebeu que uma âncora estava sendo jogada em seu estômago com esse comentário de Lúcio. Draco a olhou com o canto do olho, e encarou Lúcio novamente, dizendo:

-Eu não me importo.

Burburinhos por todo o local se espalharam. Gina ficava cada vez mais nervosa e incomodada com a conversa, e Draco se sentia do mesmo jeito.

-Draco Thomas Malfoy, você não vai namorar essa Weasley nojenta! O que houve com você, meu filho? Ela te enfeitiçou, só pode ser.

-Nojenta é a sua...

-Não pai, ela não me enfeitiçou – disse Draco, olhando para Gina, mostrando claramente que falara apenas para que a "namorada" não fizesse nenhuma besteira – e eu sei muito bem que sou seu filho. Mas isso não vai me impedir de ficar com a Gina pelo tempo que eu quiser.

Draco disse essas palavras e aparatou, levando Gina junto com ele. Eles chegaram ao quarto dele, o único lugar onde poderiam conversar em paz, sem que nenhum Comensal interrompesse. Afinal, a sede da Ordem era programada para que apenas certas pessoas aparatassem. 

-Temos que tomar cuidado – foi a única coisa que Draco conseguiu dizer. Gina estava e silêncio, mas suas orelhas estavam vermelhas e seu lábio termia, de tanta raiva. Afinal, ela fora chamada de nojenta por Lúcio Malfoy.

-Quem será? – disse ela, depois de um tempo, que serviu para que ficasse calma.

-Eu não tenho a mínima idéia.

Os dois ficaram ali, sentados na cama, pensando em alguma possibilidade. Draco pensara em Snape, mas sabia plenamente que Voldemort o queria morto, até mesmo mais do que queria Harry. Gina pensou em Mundungos, mas sabia que ele havia sido expulso da Ordem depois que roubou a Mansão Black. Enfim, não havia mais nenhum suspeito próximo. É claro que era alguém próximo, para saber do namoro dos dois e contar à Voldemort.

-Eu não consigo pensar em ninguém capaz de fazer isso – concluiu Gina, sabendo que o outro pensava a mesma coisa.

-Mas temos que descobrir. E tomar muito cuidado para que não descubram sobre o nosso acordo.

-Também acho.

Passos. Draco levantou silenciosamente para ver quem era, e se deparou com Harry parado em frente à porta, preparando-se para entrar. Pelo jeito, não iria bater. O loiro voltou-se a Gina, e disse-lhe mentalmente:

"Potter"

Gina não perdeu tempo. Jogou Draco na cama e deitou-se por cima dele, começando a beijá-lo, bem na hora em que Harry abriu a porta. Este parou e observou a amada deitada em cima do outro por um tempo e, ao ver que eles não se separariam tão cedo, deixou o quarto, batendo a porta atrás de si. Gina parou imediatamente de beijar Draco, mas continuou em cima dele pro caso de Harry voltar. Malfoy a segurava pela cintura, e ela sabia que não queria sair de cima dele, mas era preciso.

As mãos dele eram fortes, e ele prendeu-a com mais força ao perceber que Gina queria sair dali. Ela, ao ver que o loiro não a queria longe dele, acabou completamente com o curto espaço de distância entre eles com um beijo. Draco, surpreso com a atitude da garota, só pode corresponder.

O beijo começou calmo, mas logo foi tomando forma, ficando mais rápido e mais excitante. Ambos colocaram todo o desejo e a atração que sentiam um pelo outro no mesmo, deixando-o até mesmo um tanto apaixonado. Se fosse possível, Draco teria jogado Gina na cama, mas já que a garota já estava em cima dele, o rapaz pulou essa parte. As mãos dele passeavam pela cintura dela, e repentinamente, Draco virou Gina, ficando por cima. Mas o movimento não interferiu em nada no beijo. Parecia que, até o momento, nenhum dos dois havia se lembrado quem estavam beijando. Bem, Gina tinha total consciência de que estava aos beijos com Malfoy, mas também sabia que não seria ela a primeira a parar dessa vez. Draco também tinha essa consciência, mas pensava que Gina ainda não tinha se tocado do que havia feito.

O beijo ficava cada vez melhor. Draco agora estava em cima de Gina, com uma mão em sua cintura e a outra em seus cabelos cor de fogo. Gina acariciava as costas de Malfoy, subindo lentamente a camiseta que ele usava. Ao perceber os movimentos que ela fazia, o garoto começou a fazer o mesmo, tirando devagar a blusinha que ela usava.

-Você tem certeza disso? – perguntou ele, ofegante, separando-se dela por um momento.

-Tenho – disse ela, beijando-o novamente e retirando a sua camiseta. 

-GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY EXPLIQUE-SE JÁ!

Molly estava parada na porta do quarto, observando a cena com uma expressão extremamente desgostosa no rosto. Afinal, devia compartilhar o mesmo sentimento de rivalidade que Lúcio Malfoy. Gina quebrou o beijo, e Draco saiu imediatamente de cima dela.

-Mãe, eu posso...

-COMO VOCÊ ACHA QUE É ENCONTRAR O QUARTO DE SUA FILHA VAZIO NO MEIO DA NOITE E LOGO EM SEGUIDA A ACHAR COM... DRACO MALFOY!

-Mãe, eu e Draco estamos namorando, pensei que soubesse!

-Sim, eu sei. Rony já teve o prazer de me contar. Até posse permitir esse namoro de vocês, mas tenho certeza de que seu pai não vai ficar nada feliz em saber que sua filha anda tendo encontros noturnos com... O namorado.

-Sra. Weasley, eu sei que é errado, mas a Sra. Não poderia omitir o fato de seu marido pelo menos desta vez? – a voz de Draco era suplicante. Afinal, quem iria querer seis brutamontes querendo te matar?! Sem contar o pai de Gina, que ficaria uma fera ao saber desse fato.

-Posso pensar, Malfoy. Agora, Gina, você volta comigo.

-Mas mãe...

-AGORA!

Gina olhou para Draco, que agora aparentava irritação. Também pudera, quem aquela mulher pensava que era para tirar sua namorada de seu quarto?

"A mãe dela, idiota! E a Weasley não é sua namorada, lembra? Isso foi só... Bônus."

-Tchau, Draco – despediu-se Gina, dando um selinho no "namorado" e recolocando sua blusa.

-Tchau.

"O Harry me paga, deixe comigo. Ele já está me devendo uma."

"Não, Weasley. Eu vou cuidar do Potter."

"Que seja"

E assim Gina foi embora, deixando um Draco irritadíssimo para trás, por não poder terminar o que começou por vontade própria. 


	5. Perguntas improváveis, respostas impossí

5. PERGUNTAS IMPROVÁVEIS, RESPOSTAS IMPOSSÍVEIS

-Onde você estava ontem à noite, Gina?

-Em lugar nenhum, Rony. Em lugar nenhum.

Claro, ela não podia responder que estava em um encontro de Comensais da Morte, mas também não podia dizer ao irmão que estava no quarto do namorado, ainda mais que Rony sabia que era Malfoy o namorado a quem a irmã mais nova se referia.

-Mas, Gina, você parece não ter dormido a noite toda!

-Ela estava com Malfoy – disse Harry, num tom amargo, antes que Gina pudesse pensar em uma desculpa.

Rony olhava de um para o outro, incrédulo. Sua irmã não podia ter passado a noite com Malfoy, mesmo que eles fossem namorados. Simplesmente não podia. Gina e Harry se encaravam, e ela podia ver o que ele estava pensando:

"Eu ainda não consigo acreditar nisso, Gina..."

Não que ele quisesse que ela ouvisse, mas Harry era péssimo em oclumência. O sangue de Gina subiu a cabeça. Quem ele pensava que era para colocá-la em uma saia justa dessas?! Ela se levantou, calmamente, ou pelo menos demonstrando isso, caminhou lentamente até o sofá onde ele estava sentado e lhe deu um belo tapa.

-Isso, é pra você aprender a nunca mais se intrometer na minha vida.

O irmão olhava a cena ainda mais espantado, observando a irmã sair da sala, e gritando atrás dela logo que recobrou a consciência:

-EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ DORMIU COM AQUELE CRETINO!

-RONALD WEASLEY VOCÊ SABE MUITO BEM QUE EU NÃO DORMI COM O DRACO!

-NÃO, GINA, EU NÃO SEI NÃO!

-POIS AGORA SABE!

"Droga! Harry Tiago Potter, você é o primeiro da minha lista negra! Minha e da do Draco! Ginevra Wesley, diga que você não chamou o Malfoy pelo primeiro nome! Merlin, o que o Malfoy fez comigo?!"

-Malfoy, café.

Draco desceu de mau humor. Afinal, ele tinha sido interrompido na melhor parte.

"Eu não acredito que eu estou assim porque não consegui dormir com a Weasley!"

Tomou seu café, nada mais e nada menos, juntamente com Tonks e Lupin. Estes não trocaram uma palavra com ele, o que o deixava irritado. Saiu da mesa quase derrubando a cadeira, e ouviu Tonks gritar para que a esperasse. Sem opção, parou no meio da escada, esperando a moça subir, balançando seus cabelos azuis, combinando com seu vestido.

"Ela é bonita" foi a única coisa que Draco pensou antes de segui-la escada acima, em direção ao seu quarto.

-Draco... Posso te chamar de Draco? – começou ela, sentando-se na cama dele, que só acenava a cabeça de modo afirmativo – Eu queria muito ter uma conversa com você.

-Sobre qual assunto?

-Sobre... O incidente de ontem à noite.

"Ah, droga! Agora a Ordem da Fênix inteira sabe dessa história!"

-Diga – respondeu rudemente. Tonks não parecia notar o tom de irritação em sua voz, ou pelo menos não se importava.

-Molly me pediu para ter uma conversa séria com você sobre Gina. Você sabe, ela é muito preocupada com essas coisas relacionadas à filha mais nova.

-Claro, claro. Apenas diga o que tem que dizer – disse ele, ainda irritado, mas tentando deixar essa irritação toda para trás, não demonstrando o fato.

-Vocês... Bem, vocês usaram camisinha?

-O QUÊ?!

-Vocês... Se protegeram como deveriam?

-Eu e a Gina não fizemos nada demais ontem!

-E antes?

-Antes? Não, claro que não!

Tonks deixou escapar um suspiro de alivio, quando ouviu Draco dizer que ele e Gina nunca foram além dos beijos. Ele estava cada vez mais irritado com a conversa, e a raiva já quase não podia mais ser contida.

-Ótimo, Draco!

Tonks já ia saindo, quando Lupin bateu na porta e entrou, sem esperar resposta. Draco estava bem mais calmo, mas ainda não se recuperara direito de toda a especulação de Tonks. 

-Desculpe, Malfoy, mas eu precisava te fazer mais uma pergunta.

-Sobre?

-Sobre você e Gina.

-MERLIN! Parece que todo mundo resolveu me perguntar sobre isso hoje!

-Calma, Malfoy. É só uma pergunta.

-Pois então diga logo.

-Você gosta mesmo dela?

-FICOU MALUCO? – Draco estava pronto para responder um "é claro que não", mas então se lembrou de que ele e Gina eram, supostamente, namorados – É CLARO QUE SIM!

-Tem certeza?

-Por que você acha que estaria com ela se a resposta fosse não?!

-Eu não sei, talvez você tivesse algum interesse...

"Ou por algum acordo, não sei..." pensou Draco, começando a ficar divertido com a situação.

Sem que Draco nem ao menos percebesse, Tonks entrou em sua mente e ouviu esse último pensamento. Que acordo seria aquele, afinal? Ela não tinha nem idéia. Mas iria descobrir, ah se ia! 

-Gina, nós precisamos conversar.

-Eu não tenho nada para falar com você, Potter – disse Gina, se levantando da sombra da frondosa árvore e se preparando para ir. Mas Harry a segurou pelo braço, impedindo o movimento.

-Mas eu tenho, e você vai ter que me escutar – ao ver que Gina relaxara o braço e continuara em silêncio, ele continuou – eu não quero que você fique brava comigo.

-Então faça por merecer.

-Eu... Queria te pedir desculpas, por aquele dia da Marca, e por aquele em que eu... Bem, em que eu...

-Tentou dormir comigo? Não, tudo bem, eu não guardo ressentimentos.

-Sério?

-Desses dias, eu não guardo ressentimento algum. O que me irrita é que VOCÊ CONTOU PRA MINHA MÃE QUE EU ESTAVA COM O DRACO!

-Eu?!

-Sim, Potter, ou vai me dizer que não se lembra de ter dito nada pra minha mãe ontem à noite depois que saiu do quarto?

-Não, Gina, eu não me lembro, porque eu não estive em quarto algum ontem, muito menos à noite.

-Como assim?!

-Eu nem ao menos dormi na sede da Ordem, se quer saber.

-Mas então... Potter, eu te vi ontem! Você tinha entrado no quarto do Draco, visto nós dois juntos e...

-Contado pra sua mãe? Acho que o Malfoy afetou mesmo sua cabeça. Você sabe muito bem que eu nunca deduraria um amigo meu, mesmo que esse amigo estivesse no quarto de Draco Malfoy no maior amasso.

-Mas então... Eu te vi! Eu tenho certeza de que eu te vi!

-Não, você não me viu. Eu tenho certeza disso, pode perguntar ao Dumbledore.

-Então como você sabia que eu tinha ficado com o Draco ontem à noite?

-Sua mãe me contou, um pouco antes do Rony descer. E "ela não estava nada feliz em ver a garotinha dela nas mãos imundas de um Malfoy repugnante". Palavras dela, não me culpe.

Gina então relaxou, mas ainda estava confusa. Afinal, ela havia visto Harry entrar no quarto de Draco e encarar a cena do beijo, mas ele mesmo tinha acabado de dizer que não estivera nem perto do local na hora da ocorrência. O que tinha de errado na situação? Por mais que Gina procurasse a resposta, não conseguia encontrá-la, pois Harry não estava mesmo na Ordem na noite anterior, e ela o vira, incontestavelmente.

-Harry, eu te vi, tenho certeza! Pergunte ao Draco, ele também viu você!

-Eu acredito que você me viu ontem à noite, Gina, não é preciso eu perguntar ao Malfoy. Ou pelo menos você alguém parecido comigo.

-Não, não era alguém parecido. Afinal, só os membros da Ordem é que podem aparatar ou entrar na sede, e lá não tem ninguém parecido com você, eu tenho certeza.

-Então... Você viu alguém com a minha aparência.

-Poção Polissuco...

-Pode ser, Gina.

-Harry, me desculpe!

-Está desculpada, não se preocupe.

"Malfoy,

Estamos com problemas. Me encontre no Três Vassouras daqui à uma hora, e não se atrase.

G.W."

"O que ela quer?!"

Draco tomou um banho e trocou de roupa. Aparatou em Hogsmead, e ficou vendo algumas lojas até notar que um ponto vermelho já estava sentado em uma mesa no pub.

-Olá, Weasley.

-Malfoy, problemas.

-É sempre educado cumprimentar as pessoas, Weasley.

-Não era Harry ontem à noite.

-Como assim? É claro que era o Potter, eu mesmo vi, e você também viu.

-Não, Malfoy, não era.

-Você viu, era ele sim!

-Não era, Draco! Antes de pedir pra que você viesse aqui, eu mandei uma coruja ao Dumbledore, pedindo que ele confirmasse se Harry estava ou não na sede da Ordem ontem à noite. E eu soube que ele, Rony e Hermione haviam saído ontem, para ver alguma coisa relacionada às horcruxes.

-Mas... Como?! Era ele, eu tenho certeza!

-Eu também tenho certeza, Draco, mas eu não posso discutir com quatro pessoas dizendo que ele estava lá! Já foi mais do que confirmado que não era ele!

-Mas eu e você vimos, Gina!

-Eu sei, Malfoy. Mas não era. Era alguém disfarçado de Harry Potter, não percebe?

-Mas... Como?!

A mente de Draco não mais trabalhava, e ele não conseguia dizer algo plausível.

-Poção Polissuco, Malfoy, Poção Polissuco.

-É possível – respondeu ele, saindo do transe em que se encontrara.

-É claro que é possível. Mas, o que mais me deixa nervosa, é que foi alguém da Ordem que escreveu para a minha mãe e contou sobre nós dois.

-Eu sei, ninguém não autorizado pode aparatar lá. Talvez alguém que não nos quer juntos tomou a poção e entrou lá.

-Não, Draco, a poção muda apenas os traços físicos de quem a bebe, não sua identidade ou seu sangue.

-Então... O espião do Voldemort.

-Era exatamente isso que eu estava pensando.

-O que nós vamos fazer agora? Essa pessoa pode ser qualquer um lá de dentro! E pode se disfarçar de qualquer um!

-Inclusive de nós dois.

-Temos que estabelecer alguma coisa que nos identifique como nós mesmos, se não quisermos que alguém ligado à Voldemort ou alguém da Ordem descubra sobre nosso acordo. 

-Também acho, mas... O quê?!

Depois de um bom tempo pensando, Gina e Draco tiveram a idéia de cada um revelar um segredo ao outro, um segredo que somente a própria pessoa soubesse, e que seria a chave de identificação para os encontros deles. Mas isso não seria uma tarefa muito fácil, pois um não queria (mas ao mesmo tempo queria, se assim a história não ficar muito confusa) saber de uma parte da vida do outro.

-Ah não, Malfoy, eu não quero saber com quantas mulheres você dormiu!

-Ouça, Weasley! É o único segredo que só eu mesmo sei, sem exceções!

-Mas...

-Mas nada. Quatorze.

-Sério?

-Sério – disse Draco, sorrindo convencido – Mas agora você tem que me contar um segredo seu.

-O que pode ser? Minha vida não tem nenhum grande mistério, nada que pelo menos alguém não saiba.

-Tem que ter alguma coisa. Sei lá, algo bem pessoal.

-Que gosto tem meu beijo?

-O quê?!

-Que gosto tem meu beijo. Ninguém da Ordem sabe disso, além de você, é claro. Então...

-Eu não vou dizer que gosto tem seu beijo, Malfoy.

-Ah, mais vai sim. Nem que eu tenha que usar Magia Negra!

-Não vou não.

-Conhece o feitiço Veritas, Gina?

-Ve-Veritas?! A Maldição da Verdade que deu origem ao Veritasserum?!

-É. Conhece?

-Ah, Malfoy, isso é jogo sujo...

-Vai me dizer ou não?

-Chocolate branco.

-Chocolate branco? – repetiu Malfoy, surpreso.

-Chocolate branco, sim.

Draco deu aquele sorrisinho malicioso que fazia todas as mulheres caírem para trás, mas que não exercia efeito algum em Gina. Afinal, ela já tinha visto tudo de Malfoy, e um simples sorrisinho não lhe afetava mais. Bem, ela havia visto apenas o que a censura do horário nobre permitiria.

-Certo. Então, reunião encerrada – declarou ele, por fim, ao constatar o fato.

-Certo. Vou indo, Draco. Posso te chamar assim, não? – perguntou ela, ao perceber pela primeira vez que estava chamando Malfoy pelo primeiro nome na frente dele.

-Pode, Gina – respondeu ele, frisando bem que a chamaria pelo primeiro nome também.

-O.k., tchau Draco.

-Tchau Gina.

Gina havia acabado de sair do pub, quando deu de cara com Harry. Pela expressão dele, algo o estava preocupando.

-O que aconteceu, Harry?

-Gina, os Comensais atacaram a Ordem.

-O QUÊ?!

-Isso mesmo que ouviu. Chame o Malfoy e vamos logo pra lá, eles precisam de ajuda.

Gina correu novamente para o Três Vassouras, e viu que Draco estava pagando a conta. Entrou se batendo em algumas pessoas que estavam na porta, e chegou por fim ao seu destino, ofegante.

-O que foi Gina?

-Malfoy, atacaram a Ordem.

-E agora? O que eu vou fazer? Eu não posso lutar em nenhum dos lados!

-Eu tinha esquecido! Eu também não posso!

-O que vamos fazer?

-Temos que ajudar de alguma maneira. Mas... Como?

-Eu tenho uma idéia. Mas primeiro, vamos até lá.

E Draco aparatou, levando Gina junto com ele, pensando em uma maneira de escaparem da enrascada em que estavam. 


	6. Batalha na Ordem da Fênix

6. BATALHA NA ORDEM DA FÊNIX

A Ordem estava um caos. Objetos quebrados, pessoas caídas, a maioria Comensais, e os que ainda estavam em pé lutando, desesperados por se manterem vivos ou em liberdade. Draco segurou Gina pelo braço, e mostrando a Marca Negra aos Comensais, subiu com ela correndo. Eles sabiam que não era preciso se preocupar com os membros da Ordem, afinal, todos sabiam que Draco e Gina eram membros.

-Não se preocupe, não é a batalha final – disse Draco, ao notar que Gina estava se sentindo mal por não poder lutar.

-Como você sabe? Ah sim, esqueci! Você tem seus trunfos na manga, não é mesmo Malfoy? – disse uma irritada Gina, apontando o dedo indicador para a Marca Negra no braço esquerdo de Draco.

-Você também tem! – respondeu ele, ofendido.

-Malfoy, eu quero lutar!

-Se você lutar, vai acabar com seu disfarce, assim como eu, você não vê isso?!

-Sim, Draco, eu vejo. Mas eu me sinto inútil aqui!

-Eu sei, mas é o único jeito!

Gina então sentara-se na cama e colocara a cabeça nas mãos, com os olhos cheio de água. Estava prestes a chorar por não poder ajudar, mas não podia mesmo. Se duelassem, escolheriam um determinado lado, e eles não podiam fazer isso. Draco não podia duelar contra os próprios amigos, mas também não podia duelar contra a Ordem e estragar ser disfarce. Gina não podia ficar do lado da Ordem, os estaria acabando sua missão ali mesmo, e não podia escolher os Comensais e lutar contra seus próprios amigos. Mas eles teriam que fazer uma escolha, e esta foi feita bem depressa.

Draco puxou Gina pelo braço, levando-a até a porta, mas antes de abri-la, disse-lhe:

-Você vai duelar com o velho, que sabe da sua missão, e eu vou duelar com o meu pai, pra não estragar a minha e nem ficar de um lado que eu não quero.

Gina se inclinou um pouco, pois o outro era maior que ela, e deu-lhe um beijo nos lábios, um tanto quanto desesperado.

-Boa sorte – sussurrou, e Draco abriu a porta. Que a batalha começasse.

"Dumbledore! Dumbledore!"

Dumbledore estuporou Macnair, com quem estava lutando, e se virou para Gina, dizendo-lhe mentalmente:

"Duele comigo e não estrague seu disfarce"

-Estupefaça! – gritou Gina.

Um jato de luz vermelha saiu da ponta de sua varinha, enquanto que Dumbledore se jogava para a direita, indo parar em um vaso bem pra esquerda dele. Os dois estavam dando instruções e orientando o outro para onde ir, mentalmente. Vários membros e até mesmo Comensais estavam caídos no chão, estuporados.

Draco estava em um duelo de Malfoy para Malfoy, mesmo que fosse de mentira. Bem, não tão de mentira assim. Lúcio parecia não ouvir a instrução de Draco para duelar com ele apenas para enganar a Ordem, e jogava feitiços e maldições de uma maneira fortíssima, deixando o filho com alguns arranhões e cortes.

"Pai, o que está pensando?!"

Mas o pai não respondia. E nem respondeu, pois aparatou, junto com os outros Comensais, incluindo Gina.

"Ele os chamou de volta, Draco" disse-lhe Dumbledore, via mente.

"Eu sei"

"Mas Gina lhe deixou um recado"

-Que recado?

"Que você não deve se preocupar com ela, e eu acho a mesma coisa. Ela ficará bem, tenho certeza."

-Ah, claro! Ela está no meio da vários Comensais da Morte, não é? Isso é totalmente aceitável.

"Claro que é, Draco. E você sabe muito bem que é."

Draco limpou suas feridas, enquanto Dumbledore caminhava de um lado para o outro, na nova sede da Ordem da Fênix, não mais localizada no Lago Grimmald 12, mas sim em um apartamentozinho na Londres trouxa, encantado para servir todos os membros da Ordem.

-Eu só me pergunto, Draco, como eles entraram na sede.

Bem, ele também se fazia essa pergunta insistentemente. Se não fora ele quem contara como entrar na Ordem, deveria ser o espião secreto de Voldemort, certo? Aliás, ele nem sabia direito como entrar na Ordem da Fênix, apenas que somente os autorizados poderiam aparatar no local. Para saber um segredo desses, deveria ser um membro um pouco mais antigo.

-Eu também. Não tenho a mínima idéia.

-Gina não me falou nada sobre um espião aqui, mas é bem possível.

-Eu acho que sim, professor. Pelo que ela me contava, eu acho que sim. 

-E o que ela te contava?

-Bem, ela... A Gina me contou que Voldemort já sabia que ela estava namorando comigo, sem que ela sequer contasse, e a recriminava por isso, por namorar um traidor como eu – bem, era em parte verdade o que Draco contava, e Dumbledore pareceu acreditar.

Gina se sentiu perdida ao chegar com os outros Comensais a uma nova caverna, dessa vez mais iluminada. Todos estavam cansados, e se sentaram, comentando sobre a batalha e sobre os membros que desconheciam da Ordem da Fênix. Assim estavam quando o Lord chegou:

-Quero lhes dar os parabéns, duelaram muito bem hoje.

Ela morria de curiosidade, mas sabia que não podia perguntar nada até que ele terminasse de falar. E ele continuou a falar justamente sobre a luta dela com Dumbledore, a quem ele se referia como "o velhote".

-Fico muito feliz que esteja do nosso lado, Ginevra. Lutou muito bem hoje, ainda mais sendo que seu oponente era o velhote. Peço desculpas por não avisá-la antes, mas tudo aconteceu tão rápido.

Falando isso, Voldemort arrancou risos de todos, e ela não viu outra opção a não ser rir também. Afinal, se já estava no inferno, o mais aconselhável era dar um forte abraço no capeta. No caso, Voldemort. Mas ela não o fez, é claro.

-Draco deve ter ficado descontente com você, Lúcio. Afinal, ele não podia ajudar e você o estava atingindo bem em cheio. 

-Ele estava apenas tomando meu tempo, meu Lord.

-Imagino. Mas creio que o objetivo dele era gastar o tempo dele, e não o seu. Não é mesmo, Gina? Você é quem deve saber sobre isso, estou certo?

-Sim, está – respondeu Gina, ignorando o frio na barriga que sentia – ele havia ficado muito bravo por não poder lutar conosco, mas eu o convenci de que era o certo a fazer.

-Vejo que tem um grande poder nas mãos, Ginevra. Dominar um Malfoy não é coisa fácil, ainda mais de tratando de Draco.

-Sim, eu sei.

E então o restante foi normal, apenas congratulando os Comensais por seus esforços e rindo dos membros da Ordem da Fênix. Pelo menos, Gina descobriu o motivo do ataque: apenas para mostrar que a batalha final está próxima. O restante do povo estava todo saindo, cada um indo para seu esconderijo, quando Voldemort pediu para falar a sós com Gina, que não teve escolha a não ser ir com ele.

-Tem onde ficar? – perguntou Voldemort, enquanto enchia uma taça de vinho e despejava goela abaixo, oferecendo uma a Gina, que aceitou por educação.

-Na verdade, não.

-Agora você tem.

Gina estava surpresa. Quem diria, Voldemort arranjando um lugar para Gina ficar!

-Onde? – perguntou, mais que depressa, ao ouvir o que ele lhe dissera.

-Mansão Malfoy.

-Mas... A Mansão não foi confiscada pelo Ministério?

-Sim. E por isso serve de esconderijo.

Bem, pelo que ele acabara de dizer, Gina deduziu que mais alguém morava lá.

-Esconderijo... Pra quem?

-Para o próprio dono dela, ora!

-Lúcio Malfoy?!

-Claro. 

-Obrigado pela oferta, mas eu não posso.

-A velha rivalidade Malfoy e Weasley?

-Sim e não. Sim, porque ele leva isso muito a sério, e não vai muito com a minha cara. E não porque Draco é um Malfoy e com ele não existe rivalidade alguma.

-Quer dizer que o amor supera tudo, não é? – perguntou Voldemort, fazendo expressão de nojo.

-Eu não amo o Draco. É só diversão.

-Imagino. Mas, voltando ao assunto, você vai morar com Lúcio até arrumar outro esconderijo. E só vai fazer isso daqui uma semana, quando a poeira baixar.

-Mas...

-Mas nada. Vai morar com Lúcio, e ponto final.

Derrotada, Gina aparatou para a Mansão, que não exercia mais proteção alguma. Lúcio estava na sala de estar, tomando um vinho, e parecia estar indiferente. Gina se perguntou milhares de vezes se ele a estava vendo ali, e logo obteve resposta:

-Srta. Weasley, pode dormir no quarto de Draco. Primeira porta a esquerda. 

Em silêncio, Gina subiu as escadas, notando vagamente como a Mansão era grande. Encontrou facilmente o quarto que procurava, e encontrou todas as suas coisas lá, incluindo uma coruja parda batendo insistentemente na janela.

Gina abriu-a, deixando a coruja passar, enquanto deitava-se na cama para descansar. A coruja a deixou desamarrar o pergaminho de sua pata, e ficou esperando por uma resposta. Era uma carta de Draco:

"Gina,

Você está bem? Não se machucou? Soube que vai morar com meu pai, mas não se preocupe, ele não é tão ruim quanto aparenta. Eu tomei a liberdade de mandar todas as suas coisas para o meu quarto, e você com certeza vai dormir aí até que tudo se acalme novamente.

Me mande notícias, estou preocupado.

Draco"

Gina apressou e escreveu outra carta para ele, perguntando se ele também estava bem. Não sabia por que, mas ficou felicíssima por ele ter perguntado como ela estava. Amarrou o pergaminho na pata da coruja e abriu novamente a janela, vendo-a levantar vôo e ir em direção à Draco.

Draco estava deitado em seu novo quarto, pensando no motivo de ter escrito aquela carta para Gina. Mas, afinal, ele estava preocupado com ela, e esperava ansiosamente por uma resposta, que não tardou a chegar:

"Draco,

Eu estou ótima, apesar de estar agora morando temporariamente com seu pai. Você está bem, não é? Se não estivesse, não me mandaria uma carta. Seu pai lhe machucou, não é? Voldemort o estava repreendendo por causa disso. Eu o mataria, se isso não estragasse tudo.

As coisas por aqui estão indo bem (pelo menos por enquanto, afinal, eu estou na casa de Lúcio Malfoy, não é mesmo?) e aí? Acabei de me conta de que nós trocamos de família. Está se dando bem sozinho? O restante do povo está bem? Mande-me notícias.

Gina"

Sorriu. Era bom saber que alguém no mundo se importava com ele, e melhor ainda era lembrar que esse sentimento era recíproco. Sua mãe se importava com ele de vez em quando, mas ele não se importava muito com ela, sempre dando mais atenção ao seu pai, que nunca retribuía-lhe o afeto. Lúcio só se importava em ser um Comensal da Morte, e em treinar seu filho para ser o mesmo. Mas Draco não queria ser um Comensal, e só havia percebido isso depois que conhecera Gina e passara a viver na Ordem. Ele via que as pessoas se importavam umas com as outras, e sentia isso também, diferente de como sempre fora ensinado. Bem, agora sabia o quão bom era ter um amigo.

E assim ele dormiu, feliz por ter descoberto isso. Afinal, antes tarde do que nunca. 


	7. Arrumando o casamento

7. ARRUMANDO O CASAMENTO

Gina acordou cedo, às seis da manhã. Ficou ainda deitada na cama, com a mente vagando. Ainda tinha suas dúvidas sobre morar na Mansão com Lúcio, mas Draco a tranqüilizara. E quem melhor do que isso do que o próprio filho da fera?! 

Às oito, ela desceu. A Mansão, apesar de não conter praticamente nada, além de camas, mesas e guarda-roupas vazios, mostrava-se mais do que majestosa. Ainda maior quando estava vazia. Ela não vira Lúcio durante a manhã toda, e passou metade da tarde sem vê-lo também. E nem queria. Afinal, por que Gina Weasley iria querer encontrar Lúcio Malfoy? Certo, ela estava em sua casa, mas o orgulho é uma coisa que não diferencia nem lugar e nem ocasião. 

Mas, como disse anteriormente, ela passou apenas metade da tarde sem vê-lo. Quando estava quase dormindo, às três horas, viu Lúcio parado em frente à sua porta. Levantou-se para cumprimentá-lo, mas ele fez um vago sinal de que dispensava esse tipo de coisa, e ela meio que sentiu que era porque ela era ela.

-Weasley, o Lord das Trevas me mandou mostrar a sua futura propriedade e lhe contar seus planos futuros – disse ele, quase cuspindo as palavras.

Gina seguiu-o para fora do quarto de Draco. Bem, Voldemort deveria estar louco (ele não estava, ele era) para dizer a Lúcio tamanha besteira. Sua futura propriedade?! Que planos seriam aqueles?!

Draco acordou com uma enorme dor nas costas, no dia seguinte. Deveria ser pelo fato de ter dormido quase sentado. Levantou, tomou um banho e, quando voltou, abriu a janela para uma coruja entrar. Ele sabia que não era de Gina, e então sua curiosidade falou mais alto:

"Malfoy,

Já que você é o namorado da Gina, acho que deveria dormir no quarto dela ao invés de mim. Não se preocupe, a Sra. Weasley não deixará que nenhum de seus filhos o mate, e lhe receberá muito bem, pode ter certeza. Segunda porta à esquerda, chegue para o almoço.

Harry"

"Quem o Potter pensa que é para me mandar dormir com os coelhos?!" pensava Draco, arrumando suas malas em um simples movimento de varinha.

Em alguns minutos, Harry bateu na porta, com as malas nas mãos. Draco saiu com as suas, que eram bem mais que as dele, e passou reto por ele, como se não o tivesse visto. Mas Harry o chamou:

-Malfoy? Você sabe como chegar até a Toca?

-Não – admitiu Draco, voltando e pegando a chave de portal das mãos do outro e indo ao lugar, sem nem ao menos agradecer.

O quarto de Gina não era pequeno, mas era bem menor que o seu na Mansão Malfoy. Tinha um pequeno guarda-roupas, que não teria espaço para nem metade de suas coisas; uma cama que parecia confortável, apesar do tamanho minúsculo; uma penteadeira com espelho, que lhe dizia constantemente que sua aparência estava péssima. Algumas das coisas de Gina ainda estavam ali, e ele aproveitou o tempo sozinho para remexer nelas. Encontrou fotos, cartinhas, bilhetes, anotações, e um diário. Com uma capa preta, parecia muito com o diário de Tom Riddle, mas era ao mesmo tempo completamente diferente. Começando pelo fato de não ter um pedaço da alma do Lord, e terminando com a decoração, ainda negra, na contracapa. Preparou-se para abri-lo, quando ouviu batidas na porta. Mais que depressa, guardou as coisas da suposta namorada embaixo da cama, a abriu. Era a Sra. Weasley.

-Draco, o almoço está na mesa. Não se preocupe – disse, ao ver a cara receosa que Malfoy fizera – Rony foi almoçar com os gêmeos, somos só eu e meu marido.

Ainda receoso, Draco desceu, e sentou-se à mesa. Logo, ouviu um estalo, e virou-se para ver Artur Weasley, que acabara de aparatar ali. Este lhe olhou, analisando-o dos pés a cabeça, e disse por fim:

-Bem vindo, Malfoy.

-Obrigado.

Os três almoçaram em silêncio, que ficava cada vez mais pesado. Isso incomodava Draco. Não que ele quisesse conversar com os pais de Gina, mas não podia ser mal-educado e evitar falar com eles enquanto estivesse hospedado na Toca. Pelo jeito, o Sr. Weasley também se sentira incomodado com o silêncio, pois comentou:

-Soube que Gina arrumou um namorado.

-Ah, sim. Gina arrumou mesmo – disse Molly, olhando fixamente para Draco. Nesse momento, ele preferia o silêncio, pois logo começariam a falar sobre o namoro.

-É um garoto bom, o meu futuro genro?

Molly e Draco entreolharam-se, e o rapaz sentiu um frio na barriga ao perceber que o mais velho não havia sido informado da identidade do namorado da filha, e caberia a ele, Draco, informá-lo.

-Sr. Weasley...

-Sim Malfoy?

-O namorado da Gina... Sou eu.

Artur levantou os olhos para Draco, e abriu a boca, como se fosse dizer alguma coisa, mas nenhum som saía dali. O rapaz estava começando a ficar com medo, esperando o momento em que o pai da "namorada" o mataria, ali mesmo, na mesa. Mas Artur não o fez.

-Bem, então fico feliz que tenha deixado a vida de Comensal, Malfoy. E bem vindo, mais uma vez.

Draco sorriu, aliviado. Pediu licença e levantou-se da mesa, indo para o quarto de Gina. Mas, quando já estava na escada, ouviu Molly o chamar:

-Draco?

-Sim?

-Eu queria lhe mostrar o lugar, se não se importa, ainda hoje. É sempre seguro saber, não é mesmo?

-É sim, obrigado – Draco agradeceu, mas estava longe de sentir gratidão pela oferta.

-Espero você daqui à meia hora, então.

-Certo.

Draco subiu, entrando no quarto de Gina e trancando a porta atrás de si. Estava morrendo por dentro de vontade de ler o diário de Gina. Pegou-o nas mãos, e abriu-o. Vazio. Nada. Bem, quase nada. Uma palavra em letra negra apareceu na primeira folha. "Senha". 

"Ah, droga! Esse maldito diário tem senha!"

Pegou uma pena e um tinteiro da gaveta, e começou a escrever: nome de irmãos, sobrenome, nome dos pais, nome dos amigos, sobrenomes... Mas a única coisa que aparecia era "Senha Incorreta". Ouviu a Sra. Weasley chamar, e acabou por desistir. Por hora.

-Sr. Malfoy?

Lúcio a olhou, curioso. Gina prosseguiu:

-Por que está me mostrando o lugar?

-Porque o Lord mandou.

-Mas... Por que ele mandaria me mostrar a Mansão Malfoy?

-Ele... Eu não acredito que estou dizendo isso... Não era isso que eu queria... Ele... Ele quer que você se case com Draco depois da batalha final.

-O QUÊ?!

-Não pense que estou contente com isso, Weasley.

-Eu...

-Você conseguirá o que sempre quis, casar com um homem rico. Satisfeita?

-Eu não quero me casar... Pelo menos não já...

-Viu, você estava pensando em dar o golpe do baú no meu filho, não é?

-Não, eu não...

-Eu não quero mais falar sobre isso. Vamos.

Gina corria, tentando seguir Lúcio pelos jardins da Mansão, que não eram pequenos, mas era quase impossível completar a tarefa. O homem caminhava rápido demais, e Gina estava praticamente correndo atrás dele.

"O que Voldemort vai ganhar se eu ma casar com Draco?!"

-Ah, Draco, fico tão feliz que a minha Gina esteja namorando com você!

-Há menos de vinte e quatro horas eu podia jurar que não estava tão feliz assim – disse Draco, de mau humor.

-Eu ainda não sabia se você havia mesmo abandonado a vida de Comensal. Depois da batalha, eu tive certeza.

-Imagino. Tem notícias da Gina?

-Ainda não, mas acredito que ela está bem.

-Espero – murmurou Draco, ainda receoso de ter a nova amiga perdida por entre os Comensais da Morte.

-Fico muito feliz que você mudou, Draco – disse a Sra. Weasley, quase maternalmente, fazendo Draco sorrir. Havia mais alguém no mundo além de Gina que se importava com ele.

-Eu também, Sra. Weasley. Mas ainda não entendo o motivo de tanta felicidade com esse nosso namoro.

-É simples, Draco. Se você e a minha Gina chegarem a se casar, o que eu garanto que meu marido não fará objeção alguma, eu sei que ela ficará em boas mãos, e você poderá cuidar muito bem dos negócios de sua família. 

-Como assim casar?!

"Eu não acredito que eu estou aqui, na casa dos Weasley, ouvindo que eu vou me casar com a caçula deles! Não, Merlin, diga-me que isso não está acontecendo!"

-Casar. Aliança. Papel. Igreja. Véu. Grinalda. Branco. Benção. Cartório. Casar, Draco. Assim como eu fiz com o meu marido e como sua mãe fez com seu pai.

-Mas... Eu nem sei se esse namoro tem futuro...

-Pode ser que sim, pode ser que não. Eu, particularmente, espero que sim, e creio que vocês também.

-Sim, claro.

Draco estava atônito. Parece que o mundo estava virando de cabeça para baixo. Casar, com Gina?! Bem, eles já estavam na idade apropriada e eram supostamente namorados, mas casar?!

"Gina, 

Eu aqui estou bem, ignorando o fato de que tive que contar eu mesmo ao seu pai que estamos 'namorando' e que sua mãe me veio hoje de manhã com uma conversinha sobre casamento. Ah, eu me esqueci de contar que ontem, antes de invadirem a Ordem, a moça dos cabelos coloridos veio me perguntar se nós nos protegemos e se eu usei camisinha, e o lobisomem me perguntou se eu gostava mesmo de você. Eu estava a ponto de dizer um não, e quase o fiz, mas me lembrei na hora que você tinha seis irmãos e que eles não iriam gostar nada dessa resposta.

O Potter achou que eu ficaria melhor no seu quarto do que ele, já que sou seu namorado, então agora eu estou aqui, deitado na sua cama, escrevendo para perguntar como foi o dia com meu pai. Espero que ele não tenha treinado Crucio em você.

Espero resposta em breve,

Draco

PS: Achei seu diário. Me passe a senha."

Gina leu e releu a carta, antes de escrever uma resposta:

"Draco, 

Parece que todo mundo está querendo que nós nos casemos. Sabe o que seu querido pai me disse? Que Voldemort quer que eu me case com você depois da batalha final, se ele for o vencedor, claro. E se a Ordem vencer, minha mãe vai insistir num casamento, então acho que posso te chamar de futuro marido, não? Não se assuste, estou apenas brincando.

É sério a história do Crucio?! Se for, obrigado por avisar. Quanto ao meu diário, saiba que a senha é mais fácil do que imagina. É um nome, mais simples impossível. Não, Draco, não é o seu. Descubra sozinho, se quiser ler. Duvido muito que consiga sem ter que pedir ajuda a um de meus irmãos. Não que eles saibam a senha (apenas Carlinhos sabe. Afinal, ele mora na Romênia), mas acho que, se você contar a eles as minhas dicas, eles descobrirão num piscar de olhos. Mas sei muito bem que você nunca faria isso para ler um simples diário. Não é mesmo?! Espero te conhecer bem para concluir tal coisa.

Rony ainda não te matou? Espero que não. É brincadeira, não precisa ficar com medo. E acho que você pode muito bem cuidar dele sozinho, não é?

Bem, até a próxima. Continue me mandando notícias da Toca e da Ordem.

Gina"

Ótimo. Caminhou até a janela e abriu-a, observando a coruja de Draco levantar vôo. Não desceu para jantar, pois não estava com fome. Estava com saudades. E, incrivelmente, não eram saudades de sua família ou amigos. Era saudade de um único amigo, aquele que mais sabia sobre os últimos acontecimentos de sua vida, aquele que odiava nos tempos de escola. Estava sentindo falta de Draco.

Com o diário nas mãos, Draco leu a carta de Gina. Tentou Potter, Harry, Rony, Hermione, Dumbledore, Molly, Artur, mas nada. O maldito diário não abria. E, na verdade, ele estava se concentrando em pensar no motivo pelo qual Voldemort queria vê-lo casado com Gina. Deveria ter algo por trás disso, certo? Queria perguntar mais à Gina sobre o assunto, mas resolvera escrever apenas no dia seguinte, quando estivesse menos atarefado desarrumando as malas.

Bem, ele pensou e pensou, e decidiu que não desarrumaria as malas. Afinal, ao ficaria ali por muito tempo. Sabia que a guerra final não demoraria, e que ele logo sairia daquele lugar. Apesar de tudo, o lugar era um tanto quanto aconchegante, até mesmo familiar. Mas não era seu lar, e sabia disso.

A única coisa que não tinha certeza, no momento, era se estava do lado certo. Queria estar do lado vencedor, e não do lado certo. Se quisesse o certo, estaria na Ordem de verdade. Ele queria o mais poderoso, o mais intimidador, pois ele próprio era assim. Ou pelo menos queria ser. Mas, o que o deixava com dúvidas, era o fato de se sentir tão em casa quando estava perto de Gina. E ela era da Ordem, então ele deveria se tornar também, se quisesse se sentir assim sempre. Não que ele quisesse casar com ela, isso estava fora de cogitação. As queria ficar próximo, como um amigo. E sabia que, se lutasse ao lado dos Comensais da Morte, essa possibilidade iria por água abaixo. Por outro lado, ele não poderia lutar junto com a Ordem, ou seria o primeiro a morrer.

Pensando assim, nem viu o tempo passar. Quando olhou para o relógio, já era mais de uma da manhã. Levantou-se do chão e ajeitou sua cama para dormir, deitando-se logo em seguida, e adormecendo mais rápido do que poderia imaginar. 


	8. O diário de Gina

8. O DIÁRIO DE GINA

Na manhã seguinte, Gina acordou tarde, e desceu direto para almoçar. Comeu na companhia agradável de Lúcio Malfoy, seu suposto sogro, em silêncio. Subiu novamente, e encontrou uma coruja negra batendo o bico na sua janela.

"Uma carta de Draco"

Desdobrou o pergaminho, e o que leu a deixou totalmente de boca aberta. Cada vez eu ela pensava que o conhecia, se surpreendia ainda mais. E dessa vez não foi diferente.

Draco acordou às dez da manhã, sem sono algum. Dormiu muito mal, e não foi pela mudança da cama. Mas, pelo menos, dormiu bastante, e acordou-se tentado a imaginar a senha do diário de Gina. E imaginou.

"Não, não pode ser. Ela nunca colocaria esse nome como senha."

Levantou-se de um pulo, correu até a gaveta da penteadeira e pegou uma pena. Bem, era o único jeito de descobrir se estava certo ou errado.

"Tom Riddle"

"Resposta Correta"

-Eu não acredito que você colocou ele como senha, Gina! – disse Malfoy, pensando em voz alta, enquanto abria o diário da suposta namorada.

"Não, antes tenho que contar que consegui!"

Correu até a gaveta e rabiscou num pedaço de pergaminho o fato.

"Vamos ver o que Gina acha disso!"

"Querida Gina,

Agora sei porque seu diário me lembrou tanto o que meu pai colocou entre seus livros no meu segundo ano. É o diário de Voldemort, não é? Só que sem a parte da horcrux e tudo mais. Tom Riddle, quem diria?

Draco"

-Maldito seja você, Draco Malfoy!

"Draco Malfoy!

Largue já esse diário! Não ouse lê-lo, ou se verá comigo quando nos encontrarmos! É uma coisa muito pessoal e você estará invadindo a minha privacidade, portanto, não ouse chegar nem perto dele, ouviu bem?!

Gina"

-Draco Malfoy, você está com grande problema!

-Bem vamos lá.

Draco segurou delicadamente o diário da amiga nas mãos, e estava a ponto de abri-lo, quando viu uma coruja pousar no parapeito da janela. Parda. Era Gina. Logo que olhou, viu que era um berrador. Fez um feitiço silencioso, e abriu-o. Quase caiu para trás com o tanto que a garota havia gritado com ele por meio da carta. Bem, só por isso, ele leria o diário. Sem contar, é claro, a curiosidade que possuía:

"20 de novembro de 1993

Eu sei que um pedaço de papel não fala, mas eu encontrei nesse caderno meu melhor amigo. Tom Riddle. Melhor amigo, até que descobri que ele era, na verdade, um pedaço da alma de Voldemort. Mas, já que não há mais nem sombra disso nesses pedaços de papeis, restaurei-o e vou construir aqui um diário. Por isso, a senha Tom Riddle."

Batidas na porta, era a Sra. Weasley. Jogou o caderninho embaixo da cama novamente e desceu para almoçar, atrasado. Por um ponto, foi bom, pois não encontrou nenhum irmão da namorada, comendo somente com a dona da casa, e em silêncio. Estava ansioso para voltar ao quarto e ler o restante do diário. Terminou de comer e subiu rapidamente, antes que a Sra. Weasley tivesse mais uma de suas grandes idéias, como tivera na tarde anterior.

Pegou o diário nas mãos novamente, escreveu a senha e começou a lê-lo. Havia algumas coisas interessantes, como por exemplo:

"Eu sei que eu não sou quem o Harry quer, mas fazer o quê? Eu ainda gosto dele. Eu sei que ele prefere a Cho Chang, da Corvinal, e não tira os olhos dela, mas eu sou completamente apaixonada por ele..."

"Às vezes, eu me pego olhando para as outras mesas, procurando por alguém que faça meu coração bater mais forte, mas eu só sinto isso quando olho para o Harry..."

"Cara, eu não entendo. Como o Rony não chega logo na Mione? Mais do que na cara, os dois se amam! Mas, lógico, meu irmão é um cabeça de vento e não faz nada..."

Mas todas as páginas eram coisas antigas, do tempo em que ainda estava em Hogwarts. Cansado por não achar nada que lhe interessasse, folheou o caderno, em uma busca nada minuciosa de algo. Foi quando um vento forte bateu, levantando alguns papeis e mudando a página do diário de Gina para a escrita mais recente:

"18 de outubro de 2003

Sei que faz tempo que não escrevo, mas eu ando precisando desabafar..."

"Cinco dias atrás... Bom saber" pensou Draco, continuando a leitura:

"Eu não sei mais o que fazer. Vodemort ainda não foi destruído, e eu agora sou auror e ajudo na Ordem da Fênix. Mas, o problema maior, é que um loiro entrou em minha vida. Sim, um loiro. Eu sei que nunca gostei muito de loiros, mas com esse parece ser diferente. Vou explicar desde o início.

Dumbledore me deu uma missão, e eu teria que me tornar uma Comensal da Morte para sondar os planos de Voldemort. Até aí, tudo bem. O problema é que, esse loiro é um Comensal, e nos encontramos exatamente em um encontro de Comensais. Ele, espião de Voldemort na Ordem, e eu espiã da Ordem junto com os Comensais. Da pra acreditar?! Mas bem, o problema maior foi que ele descobriu que eu sou espiã, ao mesmo tempo que eu descobri que ele era o mesmo. Fizemos então um acordo, de não revelar nada sobre as respectivas missões e protegermos um ao outro.

Para ajudar, Harry vê a Marca Negra no meu braço esquerdo e conta pro Rony, que conta pra ele, que vem imediatamente me acusar. Para que nem Harry e nem Rony desconfiassem de nossas missões e muito menos de nosso acordo, começamos a fingir que somos namorados.

Eu estou aqui, escrevendo, às seis da manhã, porque passei a noite toda em claro, tentado pensar em algo coerente. Eu tive que sair de madrugada por conta da minha missão, e o encontrei. Voldemort já sabe que nós estamos namorando, e tem alguém além dele espionando a Ordem. Eu simplesmente não sei o que fazer.

O pior de tudo é que, hoje, nos beijamos duas vezes sem ninguém por perto, por vontade própria, sendo que da última vez quase fomos além, se não fosse minha mãe chegar na hora H. Sim, minha mãe me viu quase nua em cima do meu 'namorado' no quarto dele. E eu estou completamente confusa.

Eu acho que estou gostando dele. Não sei se como namorado, mas pelo menos como amigo. E confesso que até gostaria que minha mãe não tivesse chegado bem naquela hora. Os beijos dele são uma delícia, tem gosto de chocolate branco. E você sabe como eu amo chocolate branco. Mas, cara, ele é um Comensal! Certo, eu também sou, mas ele é um de verdade! E eu ainda não contei a pior parte. Além de Comensal da Morte, ele é, nada mais nada menos, que Draco Malfoy! DRACO MALFOY! Eu e ele não podemos ficar juntos, é tão difícil entender isso?! Mas eu quero, mais que tudo, ficar com ele. Mais do que se pode imaginar. Eu sei, Rony e Harry não aprovariam, mas eles que se danem! Eu quero o Draco, e isso não vai mudar, nem que eles me tranquem num quarto cheio de diabretes! Eu não acredito que eu estou falando isso, mas eu me sinto mais do que atraída pelo Draco! Pra você ver, eu já nem chamo mais ele de Malfoy!

Me ajuda a por na cabeça que ele é Draco Malfoy? Que foi ele que começou aquele pesadelo da Câmara Secreta? Que foi o pai dele que quebrou o meu tornozelo? Que era ele que me zoava na escola pelas minhas roupas? Que ele me chamava de Weasley Pobretona? Me ajuda... Eu acho que não estou conseguindo lembrar disso!

Eu acho que estou apaixonada por Draco Malfoy"

Draco deixou o caderno cair, depois que terminou de ler. Gina estava apaixonada por ele, mas não tinha certeza do que sentia. Ele também não sabia sobre seus sentimentos por ela. 

Deitou-se na cama, pensando ainda no que fazer, e adormeceu, pensando:

"Ah, Gina Weasley! O que você fez comigo?!"

Gina estava desesperada. Não sabia o que fazer se Malfoy lesse seu diário. Afinal, a última parte era quase totalmente sobre ele. Bem, era totalmente sobre ele. Mas não importa se era todo dele ou somente um pedaço, Malfoy não poderia ler seu diário de qualquer maneira.

Esperava no quarto, andando de um lado para o outro, uma coruja de Draco chegar. Para ela, demorou uma eternidade, mas na verdade a espera foi de apenas meia hora. Logo, ouviu o barulho da mesma coruja negra batendo com o bico na janela, e pegou o pergaminho:

"Gina,

Não se preocupe, eu não vou ler. Não era preciso mandar um berrador. Mas, se mandar outro, eu juro que eu leio. Como foi mais um dia com meu pai? E não, ele não é acostumado a jogar Crucio nas visitas, é só brincadeira minha. Espero que esteja bem.

Draco"

Gina relaxou ao ler a carta. Ela ainda tinha lá suas dúvidas quanto ele ler ou não seu diário, mas sabia que se ele lesse mesmo, não perderia a chance de rir da cara dela. Bem, era isso que ela esperava ser verdade.

"Espero te conhecer bem nesses assuntos, Draco."

Deitado em sua cama, ou melhor, na cama de Gina, Draco lia e relia a última parte do diário da mesma. Resolveu que mandaria outra carta para tranqüilizá-la, dizendo que não havia lido o caderninho. O que não era nem de longe verdade. Mas ele não queria brigar com ela, e se sentiria mal se zoasse sobre a parte em que ela diz que está apaixonada por ele. Gente, ele ainda era Draco Malfoy, e não podia sentir esse tipo de pena. Tanto quanto um Malfoy não pode morar na casa dos Weasley.

"Eu acho que estou apaixonada por Draco Malfoy"

Essa frase não saía de sua cabeça, e ele pensava no que sentia por Gina.

"Amor? Nunca. Desejo? Talvez. Ódio? Não mais. Atração? Muita. Paixão? Não tenho a mínima idéia. Gina, o que você fez comigo menina? Você me amoleceu!"

"Draco, 

Aqui na Mansão Malfoy está tudo bem. Nem ao menos vi seu pai direito hoje, e isso contribui muito. Mas ainda sinto falta do meu quarto e da minha família. Acho que você sente falta daqui também, estou certa? Afinal, aqui é o seu lar. Tudo anda bem aí? Responda, estou preocupada. 

Gina"

Terminando de escrever, Gina amarrou o pergaminho na pata da sua coruja parda, que levantou vôo. Ficou na janela, observando-a, até que o sono veio e ela dormiu, ali mesmo.

Depois de ler a carta, Draco achou que deveria escrever outra. Mas estava tarde, e Gina já deveria estar dormindo, então referiu deixar para o dia seguinte.

Ela não agüentava mais imaginar Gina lá, deitada em seu enorme quarto na Mansão, tentando dormir. Mas também não conseguia pensar nela vagando pela casa. Se contentou com a imagem que via em sua frente.

Batidas na porta. Abriu-a, dando espaço para um desesperado Rony passar.

-Malfoy, eu preciso da sua ajuda. 


	9. Encontro à meia noite

9. ENCOTRO À MEIA NOITE

-Malfoy, eu preciso de sua ajuda.

Draco ficou em silêncio, apenas pensando o que o ruivo poderia querer com ele. Mostrou a cama para que ele sentasse, e Rony o fez como se esperasse isso por muito tempo. Sua expressão era de alguém que se encontrava confuso e cansado de toda essa confusão. 

-Diga, Weasley.

-A Gina...

-O que tem a Gina?!

-Ela... Ela virou Comensal?

-Weasey, eu... – Draco não sabia o que dizer. Não podia contar a verdade a Rony, mas se sentia mal (vejam só, Draco Malfoy se sentindo mal por mentir para um Weasley) por não poder contar. Rony insistiu:

-Ela é? Você sabe que eu nunca pediria ajuda pra você, mas acho que você é o único que pode ter alguma idéia sobre o assunto. Mamãe diz que não, mas ela está no meio dos Comensais, não?

-Sim, mas...

-Então ela é um deles?

-Não. Olha, Weasley, em uma situação normal eu jogaria na sua cara que sua irmãzinha está no meio de vários Comensais da Morte e deve estar se sentindo perdida, mas essa não é uma situação normal e eu não posso contar exatamente o que ela está fazendo lá.

-Mas Malfoy, eu preciso saber! Eu estou morrendo de preocupação!

-Eu também estou, sabia? Gina é minha namorada, se não se lembra. Mas eu sei que ela está bem.

-Como pode ter tanta certeza disso? Ela está no meio dos Comensais, Malfoy!

-Eu tenho. Ela está bem, confie em mim.

-Da última vez que eu confiei em você, tive que ver minha irmã mais nova aparatar junto com vários Comensais da Morte logo depois que ela duelou com Dumbledore. Eu simplesmente não posso confiar em você, Malfoy.

-Eu sei. E é por isso mesmo que tem que confiar. Eu tenho certeza de que ela está bem, e da última vez eu não menti, ela ainda estava bem.

-Ah, claro, com a Marca Negra no braço como você, não é mesmo Malfoy?!

-Sim. Mas estava bem, não estava.

Rony ficou em silêncio, olhando para o chão. Parecia que agora já estava mais calmo, e Draco resolveu mostrar a carta onde Gina contava que Voldemort queria que ambos se casassem depois da batalha final. Mas era melhor não. Afinal, o ruivo desconfiaria na hora se a lesse.

-Weasley – começou ele então, como se para compensar o fato de não poder mostrar a carta – eu sei que é difícil acreditar que ela está bem, e eu fico muito preocupado com ela também. Mas a Gina não é mais uma garotinha, e sabe muito bem o que está fazendo...

-Ah, claro, assim como ela começou a namorar com você, ela deve saber muito bem o que está fazendo.

-Por isso mesmo é que eu tenho certeza. Ela sabe o que faz, confie não em mim, mas nela.

Ambos se olhavam nos olhos, e Rony apenas maneou a cabeça em sinal de concordância. Estendeu a mão a Draco, que a encarou por um instante, antes de apertá-la. Rony deu um sorrisinho sem graça, soltando a mão do loiro, enquanto que este apenas o encarava.

-Nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso, mas obrigado, Malfoy.

-Disponha, Weasley.

Gina acordou, no dia seguinte, tarde novamente. Levantou-se, tomou um banho rápido e desceu para almoçar, dessa vez sem a companhia do pai de Draco. Comeu sozinha, então, pensando em tudo que estava acontecendo em sua vida. Subiu correndo as escadas, deixando o prato pela metade, lembrando-se que Draco ainda não lhe respondera. Mas não havia coruja alguma ali. Deitou-se na cama e retomou o pensamento.

"Como é chato ficar aqui. Se pelo menos Draco estivesse junto comigo... Não, ele não pode. Nunca estragaria seu disfarce apenas para me ver novamente. Acho que sou vê-lo no final de tudo, onde um de nós dois acabará morrendo com total certeza... Mas eu ainda queria vê-lo, mesmo assim..."

Batidas na janela. Uma coruja negra. Draco. Correu até lá, pegou a carta e começou a ler:

"Gina,

Tudo aqui está bem. Seu irmão está preocupadíssimo com você, e eu também. Queria te ver, temos alguns assuntos pendentes ainda.

Me espere hoje, à meia noite, no meu quarto. Mansão Malfoy, mais especificamente. Não se preocupe, eu sei como ir até aí sem chamar a atenção. E não vou te contar como para que você não fique brava comigo.

Draco"

Leu, e sorriu ao ver que estava errada. Draco queria lhe ver, e ela também. Era arriscado ele estar na Mansão com ela, mas era a única maneira de se verem. Afinal, a foragida era ela, e não ele. Pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e começou a escrever:

"Tudo bem, eu te espero. Mas tenha cuidado e não faça nenhum barulho. Não se atrase, não ficarei esperando por muito tempo.

Gina"

Gina estendeu o braço, e a coruja trocou o poleiro por ele. Delicadamente, ela começou a amarrar o pergaminho na pata do animal, que logo levantou vôo.

"Eu e minha grande mente... Admita, Gina, você não imagina nem metade do que Malfoy pode fazer" pensou ela, sorrindo de orelha a orelha, mais do que feliz.

Meia noite. Gina acabara de sair do banho, e escolhera a melhor roupa que tinha. Não sabia por que, mas encontrar com Draco exigia uma veste extremamente bonita. Depois de vestir-se, deitou-se na cama, olhando de vez em quando para o relógio à sua frente. De repente, a porta se abriu. Gina olhou duas vezes, enquanto a mesma se fechava, e logo viu Draco tirar a capa de cima de seu corpo.

"A capa de invisibilidade"

Os dois se olharam por um tempo, e Gina logo se jogou nos braços do outro. Draco ficou um pouco sem reação, mas retribuiu o abraço. Como sentia falta daquele corpo perto do seu!

-Onde conseguiu a capa, Draco?

FLASH BACK:

Draco aparatou na sede da Ordem da Fênix. Ainda se lembrava de onde era o quarto de Harry, e caminhou até lá, tentando não fazer barulho. Abriu a porta, e viu o menino que sobreviveu deitado na cama, o observando.

-O que quer aqui Malfoy?

"Droga!" pensou Draco, que não esperava encontrá-lo no quarto. 

-Vim te chamar, Potter. Querem te ver lá embaixo – pensou rápido, mas não teve total certeza se Harry acreditou.  
Os dois se olhavam, até que Harry levantou-se da cama e empurrou Malfoy para fora do quarto. Afinal, não confiava ainda no outro, pelo menos não a ponto de deixá-lo sozinho em seu quarto.

Draco não resistiu. Mas, ao ver Harry fora do aposento, se desvencilhou rapidamente dele, dizendo que precisava ir ao banheiro. O outro desceu, e Draco aproveitou que ele estava de costas para entrar em seu quarto. Harry pareceu nem ver, e ele fechou a porta atrás de si.

Olhou a sua volta, e foi até as gavetas de Harry, procurando pela sua capa de invisibilidade. Abriu-as, mas nada. Abriu caixas, armários e etc., só encontrando o que procurava na última porta do guarda-roupas. Pegou a fina capa nas mãos, apreciando-a, quando ouviu um barulho. Mais que depressa, aparatou para os jardins da Mansão. Não conseguiu ir mais além, pois seu pai deveria ter posto feitiços anti-aparatação. Colocou a capa sobre si e caminhou até a entrada. Abriu vagarosamente a porta, e entrou na sua humilde casa. Não sentia falta daquele lugar, agora sabia com certeza. Subiu lentamente, para não fazer barulho, e não encontrou seu pai, para seu imenso alívio.

Abriu a porta de seu quarto, e viu Gina deitada, observando surpresa a porta se abrir. Lembrou-se, então, de que ainda estava coberto pela capa. Tirou-a de cima de si, e abraçou Gina, colocando toda a saudade que sentia naquele abraço.

-Onde conseguiu a capa, Draco?

FIM DO FLASH BACK.

-Eu não acredito que você pegou a capa do Harry, Draco!

-Você não poderia esquecer isso? Lembra que eu fiz tudo isso só pra te ver?

-É verdade – disse Gina, sorrindo – me desculpe, Draco.

-Desculpas aceitas.

Os dois se encaravam, e Draco aproximou seu rosto do de Gina, beijando-a. Ela retribuiu, é claro. O beijo era calmo, romântico. Eu sei, é difícil acreditar que Draco Malfoy beija romanticamente, ainda mais sendo que a outra parte era Gina Weasley. Mas sim, ele a beijou de uma maneira romântica. Mais romântica, impossível.

O beijo foi se aprofundando, as línguas se explorando. Gina ia para trás, como se quisesse se desvencilhar do "namorado", mês não querendo. Draco seguia o movimento de Gina, a empurrando em direção à cama. A moça tropeçou e caiu justamente em cima do colchão, e Draco seguiu os mesmos passos.

As mãos de Gina passeavam pelo peito de Draco, e as de Draco percorriam a cintura da garota. Ela estava quente, e sabia que não era o clima. Tirou a camiseta de Draco, que fez o mesmo, tirando a sua também. As mãos tremulas de Gina desceram para a calça dele, desabotoando o botão e abrindo o zíper. Draco a segurou mais firme junto a si, desabotoando seu sutiã. 

-Você tem certeza disso? – perguntou Draco, ofegante.

-Da última vez que você me perguntou isso, minha mãe entrou no quarto na hora "H". Não me faça essa mesma pergunta que seu pai pode entrar.

Draco sorriu, voltando em seguida a beijar Gina.

O restante da noite eu acho que não é preciso relatar. Dessa vez, ninguém interrompeu o que não deveria ser interrompido. Uma noite maravilhosa, na opinião dos dois. Agora sim, eram verdadeiros namorados. 


	10. Da Mansão à Cabana

10. DA MANSÃO À CABANA

Gina acordou já era quase dez e meia. Olhou para o lado, estava sozinha. Pensou que tudo que acontecera na noite anterior fora um sonho, mas notou que estava nua. Portanto, Draco estivera mesmo ali. Olhou novamente ao redor, mas nem sombra dele. Na escrivaninha, um envelope negro. Abriu, e sorriu ao reconhecer a letra desenhada de Draco:

"Minha Gina (depois dessa noite, minha)

Desculpe-me por deixá-la assim, na calada da noite, mas ouvi barulhos no andar de baixo, e fiquei com medo de encontrar meu querido pai na saída. Não que eu tenha medo dele, mas a situação exige.

Quando mandei aquela carta pra você, eu não menti, tenho algumas coisas para falar com você. Não, eu ainda sou Draco Malfoy, mas não fui até aí só pra dormir com você. Não brigue comigo ou me mande outro berrador, mas eu li seu diário. Pelo menos, li a última parte. E tenho que te dizer que eu também acho que estou apaixonado por você. Mas tem um acho na frase, então... Acho que nós dois estamos em um momento de dúvida, não é mesmo? Garota, você tem certo poder sobre mim. Gina Weasley, você me amoleceu. Quem um dia pensaria que eu, Draco Malfoy, escreveria uma carta para você, uma Weasley, me declarando? Acabaria morto, com toda a certeza do mundo.

Mas, voltando ao principal assunto dessa carta, eu acho que sei um jeito de descobrir quem é o espião de Voldemort na Ordem. Se você quiser, é claro. É simples: temos que perguntar pra sua mãe. Afinal, quem quer que seja mandou uma carta para ela, e não assinou como sendo o Potter.

Espero notícias suas, e não demore muito a me enviá-las. Eu tenho que ir, preciso entregar a capa do Potter. Ou já esqueceu que eu peguei-a emprestada?! Não, eu não roubei, eu vou devolver. Na primeira oportunidade, antes que ele dê pela falta dela.

Espero encontrar você de novo antes da guerra final, que não deve estar longe. Até lá, vou perguntar tudo o que puder me dar alguma idéia de quem é o espião para sua mãe. Pelo pouco que eu conheço dela, acho que não vai entregar o nosso delator assim tão fácil. 

Lembre-se de mim,

Draco"

Sorrindo, Gina caminhou até o banheiro, e se jogou debaixo do chuveiro, relaxando. Sua vida ainda não estava cem por cento, mas começava a melhorar. A de Draco igualmente, pelo que imaginara. Sentia-se a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. Não por ter dormido com Draco, mas sim porque ele admitira estar também apaixonado por ela. Sim, Gina já tinha certa idéia sobre o assunto, mas não esperava ser surpreendida de tal forma, com uma bela declaração por carta. Estilo Draco Malfoy, mas ainda assim uma declaração.

Colocou uma roupa bonita, a melhor que encontrou no guarda-roupas, e desceu ainda a tempo para o café da manhã. Dessa vez, Lúcio estava sentado no seu devido lugar, segurando uma bela xícara de café na mão. Nem ao menos desviou o olhar do Profeta Diário para olhar quem entrava na sala. Certo, somente os dois estavam morando na casa, ele não precisava olhar ao ouvir um barulho. Mas mesmo assim, é estranho. Gina sentou-se na primeira cadeira depois da cabeceira da mesa, e esticou o olho para ver se enxergava alguma notícia no jornal. O que viu quase a fez dar um pulo:

"ASSASSINATO NA ANTIGA SEDE DA ORDEM DA FÊNIX

Às quatro e meia da noite de ontem, a polícia bruxa receber uma ligação anônima, indicando a localização de um cadáver, no Lago Grimmald número 12, antiga sede da Ordem da Fênix, organização não-ministerial que tem como objetivo acabar com Você-sabe-quem. Ainda não se sabe ao certo como tudo aconteceu, mas sabemos que as condições em que o local se encontrava não era das melhores. Kingsley Shacklebolt foi vítima da Maldição da Morte, realizada na madrugada de ontem, por volta das três e meia da manhã.

Ainda não se sabe quem foi o assassino do Sr. Shacklebolt, mas o Ministério da Magia acha que o crime fora obra de algum Comensal da Morte, pois a vítima era um dos principais membros da Ordem da Fênix. Talvez, deixar o corpo na antiga sede da Ordem seja um aviso, mesmo porque o local fora invadido há poucos dias.

Esperamos pacientemente que o Ministério da Magia aja, conseguindo assim encontrar o culpado..."

Lúcio virara a página do jornal, e Gina não pode continuar a leitura. Voltou-se novamente para o seu prato de bolo, mas não descia mais nada. Pediu licença e subiu, meia tonta com o acontecimento.

"Kingsley... Não, não é possível. Um dos principais aurores, morto por um Comensal! Bem, eu ainda não sei direito como foi o ataque, então eu não..."

Gina parou seu pensamento, atônita. Não, Lúcio?! Correu até a gaveta do criado-mudo e pegou a carta que Draco lhe deixara. Sim, ele saíra da Mansão no meio da noite, madrugada já. E ainda por cima ouvira barulhos do andar de baixo, o que significava que Lúcio havia acabado de chegar em casa.

"Ah, mas esse Malfoy me paga!"

Ela não podia deixar por isso mesmo, não sendo Kingsley a vítima. Ele era uma das pessoas que mais lhe ajudaram, e fora exatamente ele quem lhe arranjara o emprego no Ministério, e convencera seus pais de que ela poderia participar das batalhas lutando ao lado da Ordem. Um dos principais aurores, morto por Lúcio Malfoy. E o pior: acabara de tomar consciência de que Draco seria considerado culpado. Afinal, era um Comensal e sabia muitas coisas a respeito da Ordem (certo, ele era um espião, mas Gina tinha certeza de que ele não revelara nada tão importante), namorado de alguém que fugira juntamente com os Comensais da Morte, e estivera fora no horário exato em que ocorreu o assassinato de Kingsley. Certo, Draco estava com ela, mas ninguém mais além deles sabia disso.

"Ah, droga, o que eu vou fazer?!"

-MALFOY SEU COMENSALZINHO DE MERDA!

Rony entrara no quarto de Draco, e lhe pulara no pescoço, tentando sufocá-lo. Harry, Lupin e Tonks vinham atrás dele, segurando seu braço e deixando um espaço entre a mão de Rony e o pescoço de Draco. Este último respirou fundo, e começou:

-O que diabos vocês pensam que estão fazendo aqui?!

-Foi você, Malfoy? – perguntou Harry, num tom que beirava a raiva.

-O que eu fiz dessa vez?

Tonks jogou o jornal na cara de Draco (e quando eu digo na cara, é na cara mesmo!) que pegou-o e leu a notícia da morte de Kingsley. Seus olhos se arregalaram, e sua boca se abriu, em sinal de surpresa. Rony já estava mais calmo, mas Lupin ainda o segurava, pro caso de alguma emergência.

-Eu... Eu nem sabia disso.

-Eu imagino – disse Harry, em tom de deboche.

-É sério, Potter. Eu não sabia dessa história.

-Então, como explica o fato de não estar aqui ontem à noite e de ter entrado no meu quarto para roubar a minha capa?!

"Droga!"

Calmo, Draco foi até a penteadeira de Gina e tirou de lá a capa de invisibilidade do garoto, entregando-lhe.

-Obrigado, Potter. Sua capa foi de grande utilidade.

Dessa vez, Tonks foi quem teve que segurar Harry, enquanto Lupin segurava Rony, ou Draco estaria completamente deformado. Lupin se virou melhor para Draco, depois de imobilizar Rony, lhe dando o recado:

-Dumbledore quer ver você no escritório dele. Agora.

Sem nem ao menos olhar para trás, Draco saiu do quarto, com a mente trabalhando. Afinal, quem matou Kingsley?

-Eu sei que foi você.

Lúcio erguer lentamente seus olhos para encarar a garota ruiva que estava em sua frente. Ela parecia calma, mas estava apenas esperando a confirmação para mostrar como realmente estava.

-O que fui eu? – perguntou ele, e se Gina não o conhecesse bem, até acharia que ele era inocente.

-Kingsley Shacklebolt.

-Ah sim, foi uma coisinha que tive que fazer para meu Lord.

-Por que? – perguntou Gina, de olhos fechados, tentando quase sem sucesso controlar a raiva que sentia.

-Ser membro da Ordem da Fênix já é motivo suficiente, não acha?

-O que eu acho – disse Gina, recuperando momentaneamente a calma – é que você deveria se lembrar que Draco ainda está na Ordem, e que ele certamente será acusado como culpado.

-E por que eu deveria levar em conta isso?

-Céus, Draco é seu filho!

-Em dizer que meu filho está correndo grande perigo na Ordem da Fênix. Você já foi um deles, e sabe que não podem utilizar Maldiçoes Imperdoáveis.

-Sim, eu sei. Mas não seria nada bom se descobrissem a identidade de Draco antes da batalha final.

-Sim, certamente. Mas eu ainda não me importo com isso.

-Como você pode ser tão frio? Tão frio a ponto de não ter nem um pouco de carinho pelo seu próprio filho?

O homem se levantou da cadeira, e Gina deu um passo para trás, recuando e se chocando contra uma armadura empoeirada. Lúcio só ia mais adiante, chegando cada vez mais perto dela. Estavam quase com os rostos colados, e Gina não tinha reação alguma. Afinal, era Lúcio Malfoy quem estava ali, mas ela ainda imaginava ser Draco, com o mesmo perfume.

-Isso não te diz respeito, minha nora.

Assim dizendo, o "sogro" de Gina chegou mais perto, colocando uma mão no pescoço da menina e a puxando mais pra perto, juntando seus lábios aos dela e pressionando sua língua contra os mesmos.

"Merlin por favor me ajude! Lúcio Malfoy está me agarrando!"

-Queria me ver? – perguntou Draco, observando o velho sentado atrás da mesa. Dumbledore fez um sinal, e ele se sentou.

-Sim, Draco. Acho que tem algo que você precisa me contar.

-Eu... O ruivo – se controlou ao máximo para não chamar Rony de Weasley ou coisa parecida, mas não conseguia chamá-lo pelo nome – acha que eu matei Shacklebolt. Mas eu não o matei – apressou-se a dizer, temendo que o homem a sua frente acreditasse.

-Eu sei que não matou, Draco. Mas acho que tem uma vaga idéia de quem é o nosso assassino.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio, um esperando o outro dizer alguma coisa. Mas nenhum dos dois se pronunciou. Draco pensava em alguém que possivelmente cometeria um assassinato, e conhecia várias pessoas capazes de fazer isso. Mas nenhuma idéia de qual deles poderia ser.

-Não, eu acho que o Sr. está errado. Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia de quem seja.

-Tem certeza? Não lembra de ninguém que tenha saído mais ou menos na hora do crime? Às três da manhã, algo aproximado?

Sim, agora ele lembrava.

-Meu... Meu pai...

-Sim, Draco, seu pai. Creio que Lúcio teve algum motivo para matar Shacklebolt, além de ele ser auror a serviço da Ordem. 

-Eu... Eu também acho. Mas... Como sabia que eu tinha alguma idéia?

-Eu sei que você foi ver Gina ontem, Draco. E sei também que ela está na Mansão Malfoy, juntamente com seu pai. Não se preocupe, eu não ouvi o que vocês conversaram.

"Ou fizeram" pensou Draco, sorrindo com o canto dos lábios, ao lembrar da noite anterior.

-E muito menos o que vocês fizeram, Draco – disse Dumbledore, sorrindo ao ver a cara do rapaz ao perceber que ele havia lido sua mente – mas pude perceber pelo pouco tempo que fiquei ali, que seu pai não estava em casa. E sei que você deixou a Mansão quando ouviu ele chegar, pouco depois do horário do crime. 

-Certo – disse Draco, tentando digerir todas as informações recebidas – pela carta que eu deixei para Gina, ela já deve ter ligado os fatos.

-Eu também penso assim. E espero estar certo. Mas eu não chamei aqui para falar sobre isso.

-Então...?

-Eu preciso que você mande uma coruja rápida para Gina, mandando-a sair o mais rápido possível da Mansão.

-Mas por que ela deveria sair de lá? Ah, claro, sem contar o fato de que meu pai é um psicopata.

-Porque eu contatei o Ministério da Magia sobre o esconderijo de Lúcio Malfoy. E você tem que se lembrar que ela também está foragida.

-Ah, sim. Eu... Vou indo, então. Em menos de dez minutos a carta estará lá.

Dizendo isso, Draco saiu da sala de Dumbledore, com a cabeça a mil por hora. Por que diabos seu pai matara Kingsley?!

Lúcio pressionava sua língua contra a boca de Gina, mas ela não queria abrir espaço para a mesma passar. Tentava se desvencilhar ou até mesmo empurrar Malfoy, mas ele era quase do dobro de seu tamanho e muito mais forte. Prendera seus braços contra a parede, derrubando de uma vê por todas a armadura. Seu corpo pressionava o da garota, deixando os movimentos de Gina impossíveis. Ela até tentava virar o rosto, mas os lábios de Lúcio perseguiam sua boca.

Sem abrir a mínima brecha para que ele conseguisse o que queria, Lúcio apertou mais o corpo dela, soltando agora seus pulsos, mas ainda assim sem deixar que Gina se movimentasse. A mão esquerda dele passeava pelas costas da moça, e a direita descia cada vez mais, chegando num último momento a tocar as coxas de Gina.

"Gina, este não é Draco. Este não é Draco. Este não é Draco. Este não é... Ah, que se dane!"

Vendo que não poderia de jeito algum escapar, resolveu se render aos "encantos" de Malfoy, vendo que ele iria baixar a guarda assim que conseguisse. Bem, a idéia de beijar Lúcio Malfoy até que não era tão mal, afinal de contas. Assim sendo, Gina abriu a boca, deixando um breve espaço para que Lúcio passasse sua língua por entre seus dentes e acariciasse a dela. Não, Lúcio Malfoy não beijava mal, mas o beijo de Draco Malfoy era incomparável. 

As mãos de Lúcio passeavam por todo o corpo de Gina, e ela viu que seu plano não dera certo, nem por um breve momento. Afinal, ele só apertava mais e mais o corpo contra o dela, o que deixava quase impossível uma fuga. Cada vez mais, ele a pressionava, aprofundando o beijo e deixando-o mais erótico a cada momento. Uma das mãos de Lúcio começou a subir a blusa de Gina, e ela até tentou abaixá-la novamente, mas ele não deixava.

"Merlin me ajude! Isso não está acontecendo, não, isso é praticamente impossível! Eu estou beijando Lúcio Malfoy! Ah, por favor Meu Merlin, traga minha cabeça de volta pro lugar dela!"

O pior não era que Gina estava beijando Lúcio Malfoy, o pai de seu namorado. A pior parte era que ela estava gostando. Mas isso não podia continuar, simplesmente não podia. Conseguiu, não sem muito custo, erguer um pouco seu joelho, e bem vagarosamente, preparou o ataque. Em questão de segundo, Lúcio Malfoy caía no chão, segurando com as duas mãos suas partes íntimas e xingando Gina de todos os nomes que se lembrava no momento. Enquanto isso, Uma desesperada Gina corria até o quarto que lhe pertencia por momento na Mansão, fechando a porta atrás de si e caindo no chão, chorando.

Com medo que Lúcio se levantasse de onde estava e viesse atrás dela, Gina correu arrumar suas coisas, com um feitiço rápido. Sairia daquela casa, não podia mais ficar ali, não depois do que acabara de acontecer. Pegou em uma mão sua vassoura e na outra sua mala, e assim se preparou para sair voando pela janela, quando deu de cara com a coruja negra de Draco. Rapidamente, desamarrou o pergaminho da pata da coruja, e leu:

"Gina,

Você precisa sair daí, o mais rápido que conseguir. Dumbledore avisou o Ministério do esconderijo de meu pai, e me pediu para mandar essa carta pra você. Vá até Hogwarts, e me espere um pouco antes dos testrálios. 

Draco"

"Ah, droga!"

Batidas na porta. Mais que depressa, Gina montou em sua vassoura e fez um simples feitiço de desilusão, que com certeza enganaria os aurores que estivessem a caminho da Mansão Malfoy. Depois de se certificar que o feitiço funcionara, decolou.

Em seu quarto na Toca, Draco andava de um lado para o outro, esperando sua coruja voltar. Não que esperasse realmente uma resposta de Gina, mas sabia que a coruja só voltaria quando a carta estivesse entregue. Quase morrendo de preocupação, abriu a janela para que seu animal entrasse, e constatou que não havia resposta, assim como imaginou.

Já que não lhe restava mais nada a fazer senão esperar por ela na entrada de Hogwarts, montou em sua vassoura e vôo até lá. O local estava vazio, e ele se sentou no lugar mais próximo o confortável que achou. Estava ansioso, e remexia suas mãos impacientemente em sinal disso. Até que ouviu passos, e se virou sorrindo para ver quem era.

-Graças a Merlin você recebeu minha carta! – disse ele, aliviado, levantando-se para abraçar a namorada.

-Obrigado por me avisar, Draco.

Gina afastou o rosto um pouco do peito de Draco, e ele pôde ver que estivera chorando. Ela colou seus lábios aos dele, que retribuiu ardorosamente.

-Gina, o que foi?

-Nada, Draco. A não ser viver com seu pai por uma semana.

-Pense positivo, eu vivi com ele quase a minha vida toda.

Ambos riram, e Gina apertou o abraço em Draco, deitando-o no chão e se deitando em cima dele. Como ela sentia falta daquele corpo! Draco ficou em silêncio, apenas sentindo o coração de Gina bater forte contra o seu. Mas ela logo quebrou o silêncio, perguntando o que mais a preocupara:

-Draco... Onde eu vou ficar agora?

-Em Hogwarts.

-Eu? Hogwarts?

-Sim, você vai ficar em Hogwarts. Ordens do Dumbledore...

-Mas Voldemort vai desconfiar se eu ficar em Hogwarts! Alguém vai acabar descobrindo, não acha?

-Não, não acho, e espere eu terminar de falar o plano todo – vendo que Gina ficara em silêncio, esperando que ele falasse, continuou – Você não vai ficar exatamente em Hogwarts, no castelo. Vai ficar na floresta.

-O QUÊ?!

-Vai ficar na Floresta Proibida, e não me olhe com essa cara, eu sei que não é muito agradável ficar ali, mas é o jeito.

-Mas, eu não posso ficar...

-Pode e vai ficar lá. Não é perigoso, e falo por experiência própria. Eu vou te levar até lá. 

Pegando Gina pela mão, Draco a conduziu para dentro da floresta. Ela apertava firmemente sua mão, e ele retribuía o aperto. Draco caminhava como se soubesse o caminho de cor, e talvez soubesse mesmo. Não muito longe da entrada da floresta, havia uma cabana, de aparência humilde, mas grande. Gina observou cada centímetro do local, admirada.

-Draco... Como você sabia dessa cabana?

-Lembra que eu... Digamos, que eu fugi quando vi Voldemort no meu primeiro ano? – vendo que ela concordara com a cabeça, apressou-se em dizer – é claro, eu ainda não era um Comensal da Morte e nem tinha conhecimento de que meu pai era um.

-Sim, eu lembro. Rony se mata de rir cada vez que me conta essa história.

-Ah, sim, havia esquecido desse detalhe. Mas o importante é que eu achei essa cabana enquanto estava correndo de volta pro castelo. Como eu era um tanto curioso, entrei, e vi que ninguém deveria morar ali por anos, e o lugar ainda estava cem por cento.

-E está.

-Graças a mim, claro. Então, cada vez que eu podia, fugia do castelo e vinha até aqui. Nos meus anos de Hogwarts, eu limpei o local e trouxe algumas coisas minhas pra cá. Então, a casa é praticamente minha. E agora é sua.

-Então quer dizer que eu vou ficar aqui?

-Sim. Viu como não é tão mal assim?

-Concordo – disse Gina, sorrindo.

Draco a observava, vendo o quão bonita ela ficava ao admirar algo. Logo, a moça percebeu que ele a olhava, e se virou, perguntando o que ele tanto via nela. Em resposta, ele a virou de frente e lhe deu um beijo, calmo e curto.

-Se você fizer isso cada vez que eu te perguntar alguma coisa, eu vou...

-Você vai acabar se apaixonando por mim, e sem o acho na frase.

-Eu não posso me apaixonar por você.

-Não?! – Gina riu ao ver a cara confusa que Draco fizera.

-Não. Eu não posso me tornar uma coisa que eu já sou.

-E o que você é, então? – perguntou ele, sorrindo de uma maneira maliciosa, que sempre derretia o coração de Gina.

-Dependente de você.

Os dois sorriram, e num simples impulso, Draco segurou Gina no colo e a levou para dentro da cabana, jogando-a no sofá e se deitando em cima dela, espalhando beijos por todos os lugares do corpo da namorada que alcançava.

-Ah não, Draco, pára com isso! Faz cócegas! – ria-se Gina, ao sentir a língua do rapaz em seu pescoço.

Draco sorriu, beijando-a novamente. Mas, dessa vez, não foram mais além dos beijos, pois ele precisava voltar logo para a Ordem. Deu-lhe mais um beijinho e foi, dizendo que voltaria todos os dias ali para vê-la.

"Merlin! Um Malfoy apaixonado!" 


	11. As varinhas irmãs

_11. AS VARINHAS IRMÃS_

Quando Draco chegou à Ordem, já estava escuro. Caminhou lentamente até a sala de Dumbledore e lhe contou sobre o encontro com Gina, aparatando dali diretamente para a Toca. Harry e Rony estavam sentados no sofá, e o observavam desde sua chegada. Além dos três, a casa parecia estar vazia. Bem, Rony era o irmão de Gina, e Draco achou que ele iria querer saber sobre a irmã.

-Weasley, tenho notícias da Gina.

Rony pulou do sofá, e Harry foi puxado junto. Os dois foram até Draco, e ficaram quietos, esperando que ele começasse com seu relato.

-Ela está bem, se é o motivo de tão calorosa recepção.

-Você foi vê-la? – perguntou Harry, esperançoso.

-Sim, fui obrigado. Creio que meu pai foi preso, e...

-E o que seu pai tem a ver com a minha irmã? – perguntou Rony, que parecia extremamente confuso.

-Ela estava com meu pai, na Mansão Malfoy, mas...

-VOCÊ DEIXOU A MINHA IRMA CAÇULA SOZINHA COM O MANÍACO DO SEU PAI?! – perguntou Rony, incrédulo.

-Mas ela está bem, e conseguiu escapar, graças a mim – continuou Draco, ignorando o comentário do "cunhado".

-É mesmo, ela está foragida...

-Você ainda mantém contato com seu pai? – perguntou Harry, meio desconfiado.

-Claro, Potter. Ele é meu pai, afinal de contas. É por causa dele e da sua influência com Voldemort que eu ainda estou aqui.

-Mas Malfoy, seu pai é um Comensal! – disse Harry, como que explicando para uma criança que doce é melhor.

-Mas ainda é meu pai!

-Mas Malfoy, por que ele te protegeria?

-PORQUE ELE É MEU PAI! – estourou Draco, acabando com o restante da paciência que ainda tinha.

-MAS ELE É UM COMENSAL DA MORTE! – gritou de volta Harry, dando um passo para mais perto de Draco.

-MAS AINDA É MEU PAI, POTTER! VOCÊ NÃO TER UM PAI NÃO QUER DIZER QUE EU TENHA QUE IGNORAR O MEU!

No momento em que falou isso, Draco soube que atingiu o ponto fraco do inimigo. Harry tinha uma expressão dura no rosto, e Rony segurava seu braço, não deixando que ele pulasse no pescoço de Draco. Mas os três sabiam que, se Harry fizesse o mínimo esforço, Rony o soltaria e talvez até o empurrasse na direção certa. Mas o moreno não pulou em Malfoy. Ao invés disso, ele colocou a mão no bolso da calça e empunhou sua varinha, observando Draco fazer o mesmo. Um apontava a sua respectiva varinha para o nariz do outro, e se encaravam friamente.

-EXPELIARMUS! - gritaram os dois juntos.

Rony largou imediatamente o braço do amigo e pulou para trás. Por incrível que pareça, os dois feitiços fizera o efeito desejado, jogando Draco e Harry pelos ares, rodopiando. Depois de um belo tombo por ambas as partes, Rony correu até o moreno, ajudando-o a se levantar, enquanto Draco se esforçava para parar em pé, sentindo uma pontada na cabeça, efeito colateral do feitiço. Logo que harry ficou em pé, o ruivo se jogou entre os dois, para que acabassem ali mesmo o duelo.

-Parem já com isso, os dois! Ou pensam que...

-SECTUMSEMPRA!

-ESTUPEFAÇA!

Novamente, os dois gritaram juntos, mas dessa vez nenhum dos feitiços surtiu o efeito desejado. Ao invés disso, criou-se uma fina linha vermelha que ligava as duas varinhas. Rony, que havia se jogado no chão para não ser atingido, levantou-se, olhando a cena mais que impressionado. Harry estava surpreso, e Draco estava confuso. Ambos ainda sustentavam as varinhas em pé, e Draco a estava baixando, quando Harry o impediu:

-Malfoy, não! Isso vai liberar os dois feitiços!

-Não podemos ficar assim pra sempre, Potter.

-Quando eu contar até três, você larga sua varinha e cai para o lado.

-Certo.

-Um...

O jato de luz que a linha emitia ficava cada vez mais forte. Draco, que já estava com dor de cabeça, sentiu seus olhos arderem. Fechou-os rapidamente.

-Dois...

Harry fechou os olhos também. A luz estava ficando mais e mais forte. Sua testa estava enrugada, esperando o momento certo.

-Três!

Tanto Draco quanto Harry se jogaram para o lado, enquanto a luz se dividia em duas partes: metade voltava para a varinha de Draco e a outra metade para a varinha de Harry. As varinhas vibravam nas mãos deles, e Rony ainda via a cena com a boca aberta. Com a velocidade e o impulso das varinhas, Harry e Draco caíram para trás, derrubando sua varinha no chão.

-O que foi isso Potter? – perguntou Draco, ainda estirado no chão da cozinha da Toca.

-Do que sua varinha é feita, Malfoy?

-E o que isso tem a ver com a situação?

-Do que ela é feita?

Relutantemente, Draco respondeu:

- Azevinho e pena de fênix. Vinte e oito centímetros.

-Harry... Essa não é...

-A mesma descrição da minha varinha. E a mesma da varinha de Voldemort.

-Ainda não entendo.

-Malfoy, nossas varinhas são irmãs. Elas têm a mesma textura, o mesmo tamanho, a mesma obra-prima.

-Foi por isso que se formou essa linha?

-Sim. Quando Voldemort ressurgiu, aconteceu a mesma coisa enquanto duelávamos. Mas, da luz, que era metade verde e metade vermelha, saíam as pessoas que Voldemort matou com aquela varinha, por ordem.

-Então... Você viu seus pais, Diggory e assim por diante?!

-Sim. E garanto que, se a sua varinha tivesse matado alguém, o espírito dessa pessoa sairia da luz que se formou.

-Incrível! – exclamava Rony, ouvindo o relato de Harry.

-Com toda a certeza – admitiu Draco.

-Se você tivesse soltado a varinha, Malfoy, você seria atingido pelo feitiço que você mesmo lançou.

-Se você soltou a varinha antes do Voldemort, como me contou, você não deveria ter estado estuporado? – perguntou Rony, procurando matar sua curiosidade.

-Não. Meus pais me ajudaram. Eles entraram novamente na varinha de Voldemort relutantemente, e isso demorou alguns segundos, até que eu pudesse pegar o Cedrico e convocar a chave de portal.

Os três ficaram em silêncio, pensando no que acabara de acontecer. Até que Draco subiu as escadas, correndo e deixando os outros dois de boca aberta. Gina precisava saber disso!

Gina ficou na cabana, esperando pacientemente o sono chegar. A cama de lá não era ruim, considerando que estava na floresta proibida. Assustou-se quando a coruja de Draco bateu em sua janela.

"_Querida Gina,_

_Está gostando do lugar? Espero que sim. Mas eu não mandaria uma carta só para perguntar isso, você sabe. Acaba de acontecer uma coisa incrível aqui na sua casa._

_Bem, não vou contar em detalhes, mas o Potter deve ter contado que a varinha dele tinha certa ligação com a do Voldemort. Pois então, as varinhas deles são irmãs, gêmeas, você deve saber disso também. Bem, creio que sejam trigêmeas, pois a minha acaba de estabelecer uma pequena ligação com a do Potter. Feitas do mesmo material. Eu não sabia, e isso é incrível. Não por meus irmãos de varinha serem Potter ou Voldemort, mas sim porque eu não imaginava uma coisa dessas._

_Amanhã eu levo alguma coisa pra você, deve estar morrendo de fome. Tenho que te levar também outra coisa._

_Draco"_

Cansada, ela guardou a carta debaixo do travesseiro e pousou sua cabeça novamente nele. O que Draco levaria para ela no dia seguinte?

Draco passava o diário de Gina da uma mão para a outra. Não sabia exatamente o que fazer com ele, já que o havia lido mais de cem vezes. Decidindo não pensar mais sobre o assunto, jogou-o embaixo da cama e se deitou, cansado. Afinal, o dia havia sido bem cansativo.

Sua mente vagava para a floresta proibida. Não queria mais que Gina ficasse lá, o lugar era perigoso. Se bem se lembrava, muitas criaturas perigosas habitavam as florestas. Certa vez, enquanto arrumava o lugar com mágica, viu um trasgo passar pela sua janela. É claro que sabia que também havia unicórnios, centauros e etc. por lá, mas a história do trasgo sempre o atentara mais.

Decidido, pegou o caderninho nas mãos, uma pena e um tinteiro, e começou a escrever, calmamente.


	12. O diário de Draco

_12. O DIÁRIO DE DRACO _

No dia seguinte, Gina acordou com batidas na porta da cabana. Demorou um tempo até que lembrasse onde estava, e porque estava ali. Viu Draco parado na porta, e correu até lá, não deixando que ele ficasse do lado de fora.

-Olá, Gina!

-Olá Draco!

Nenhum dos dois sabia o motivo de tamanha animação, mas sabiam que estavam felizes. Draco entregou-lhe uma sacola com alimentos, e seu diário. Gina sorriu ao ver que seu caderninho preto ainda continuava intacto.

"Claro que sim, o que Draco faria ao meu diário?"

Depois de comer um pouco (porque ainda não tinha fome alguma) na companhia do namorado, Gina foi até seu quarto e lá deixou tudo o que Draco lhe havia levado. No caso, o diário. Enquanto ela estava lá, ele comia calmamente, esperando que ela voltasse até lá já lhe enchendo de beijos. Também, depois do que ele escreveu... Mas ela ainda poderia escolher não ler o dito diário no momento, o que deixava mais tempo para que ele pudesse pensar se fizera certo.

Por fim, depois de alguns minutos, Gina voltou, sorrindo e correndo para dar-lhe um beijo. Pela ação dela, Draco concluiu que já havia lido o diário. Mas ela logo deu a entender que o beijara de tal forma apenas porque sentiu saudades.

Demorou-se mais um tanto, e logo foi embora, pois ainda precisava resolver alguns assuntos. Na verdade, ele não tinha nada para resolver, mas queria sair logo dali para deixar Gina sozinha, esperando que ela lesse o diário. E foi exatamente isso que ela fez. Escreveu a senha, pegou uma pena e um tinteiro que Draco deixara junto com o caderninho e folheou-o até a última folha, esperando encontrar suas próprias palavras explicando seu relacionamento com Draco, mas não foi exatamente isso que encontrou. Em uma letra bem desenhada, via uma caligrafia completamente diferente da sua:

"_Sei que esse diário é seu, Gina, mas acho que não se importará se eu o utilizar uma vez. Sempre achei essa história de diário meio gay, mas eu preciso de alguém que me ouça, ou algo em que eu possa descrever tudo o que acontece comigo, e acabei escolhendo aqui._

_Meu nome é Draco Malfoy, como você já deve saber. Eu sou um Comensal da Morte, ou pelo menos era até te encontra naquele jantar de Comensais, disfarçada como um deles para espionar pela Ordem da Fênix. Eu iria contar tudo ao Voldemort, mas você propôs um simples acordo, e não vi mal nenhum nisso, a não ser que eu estaria praticamente traindo a confiança dos outros Comensais e do próprio Voldemort. Mas isso não me importava, e realmente não importa. Você me fez ver que Voldemort é apenas alguém sexualmente impotente que passou mais de quinze anos de sua vida tentando matar um garotinho, que não faz mal a uma mosca (_N/A: referências do Bombastic Love, mas eu também acho isso).

_Há tempos que eu tenho tido essa espécie de pensamentos no subconsciente, mas só você pode trazer isso de volta para a minha pequena mente poluída. E antes que venha me perguntar alguma coisa, eu realmente acho que o Voldemort é impotente, assim como meu pai (segundo minha mãe, que não sabe como engravidou de mim). Agora falando sério, espero não ser igual eles, mas isso você é quem pode atestar com certeza. _

_Mas, de volta ao assunto principal. Nós acabamos selando aquele acordo, aquele maldito acordo que mudou minha vida. Sim, por incrível que pareça, isso mudou mesmo. Eu simplesmente vi que não tenho vocação alguma para ser um Comensal da Morte. Você, Gina Weasley, me amoleceu. Agora, eu penso até antes de mentir algo pro Potter. Não sei o que você fez comigo, garota, mas sei que gosto de você além do que deveria. _

_Meu pai sempre me dizia pra nunca namorar uma Weasley, assim como dizia que eu deveria preferir uma mulher a um homem. E eu confesso que também sempre achei isso, pelo menos até você aparecer e entrar de cabeça na minha vida. Repito, não sei o que você fez comigo. Meus conceitos Malfoy estão indo por água abaixo desde que você pediu mentalmente para que eu a beijasse, na frente do Potter, para que ele não desconfiasse do nosso acordo. Não sei se lembra, mas certo dia, logo depois desse primeiro beijo, você também me agarrou, e ainda por cima estava sentada em cima de mim. Foi quente, isso eu tenho que admitir. Mas não foi mais quente do que a noite que passamos juntos. Que noite, hein?! Olha, eu já dormi com muitas mulheres, muitas delas das mais famosas e desejadas, mas nem se compararam a você. _

_Gina, agora eu vou falar sério. Eu contei toda essa historinha que você já deve saber de cor e salteado, mas eu estou mesmo é enrolando. Eu comecei a escrever no seu diário para lhe dizer uma coisa que talvez eu nunca tenha coragem suficiente para dizer na sua cara. Eu acho que estou apaixonado por você, mas sem esse acho aí na frase. _

_Gina Weasley: eu não sei o que é o amor, mas sei que o que eu sinto por você é mais que uma paixão. Se é a isso que todos chamam de amar, então saiba que eu te amo, com todas as forças que eu ainda possuo. Não, não precisa dizer que me ama também se não o faz, não se preocupe, não vai mudar em nada nosso relacionamento. _

_Bem, eu sempre achei que namorado de verdade é aquele que faz um pedido oficial ao pai da moça. E é isso que eu vou fazer, se não o fiz até o momento em que você está lendo isso. Mas antes, eu tenho que pedir para você, não acha?!_

_Pois então: GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY, VOCÊ ACEITA SE TORNAR MINHA NAMORADA?_

_Espero que sim. _

_Eu precisava mesmo tirar isso de mim, e vi que me sinto bem melhor assim. Talvez é por isso que tanta gente gosta e tem diários. Já estou com sono, vou dormir. Mas meu pedido é sério. Você quer?_

_Draco Thomas Malfoy"_

Gina acabou de ler com a vista já embaçada. Não, ela tinha que dizer que também amava Draco, mais que tudo, e que ele havia se tornado mais que um namorado para ela, sendo assim sua luz no fim do túnel. Mas lembrou-se que não podia falar isso, afinal, geralmente, a luz no fim do túnel é um trem que está vindo a toda velocidade apenas para lhe esmagar de uma vez por todas.

Mas amava Draco, e era isso que importava.

No primeiro momento em que Draco se viu livre dos feitiços anti-aparatação, aparatou direto para a sala da Toca. Desta vez, ela estava vazia. Bem, a casa parecia estar vazia. Caminhou lentamente até o quarto que antes pertencera a Gina, mas que agora era seu, e viu que havia um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho em cima da cama. Pegou-o nas mãos, e leu o que ali estava escrito:

"_Malfoy,_

_Se quer lutar, Hogwarts é o lugar. A escola foi invadida por Comensais, e dessa vez o próprio Voldemort está junto com eles. Venha, precisamos de sua ajuda._

_Potter"_

Batalha? Hogwarts? Voldemort? Comensais?

"Se Voldemort está junto com os Comensais, então... Ah, não, tenho que avisar Gina!"

Gina ainda estava com o diário nas mãos, quando percebeu que alguém entrara esbaforido dentro da sua cabana. Olhou para trás, e viu Draco, todo sujo de lama e com os cabelos platinados cheios de gravetos.

"Até desse jeito ele fica bonito"

-Gina... Hogwarts... Comensais... Voldmort... Potter... Bilhete... Vamos...

-Draco, o que houve?

-É agora, Gina. A batalha final é agora.


	13. A batalha final Parte I

_13. A BATALHA FINAL_

-A batalha final?! – perguntou Gina, incrédula.

-Sim, agora. Os Comensais invadiram Hogwarts e Voldemort está junto com eles, logo é a batalha final!

Draco praticamente arrastava Gina até o castelo. Não queria que ela lutasse, mas ela insistia em ir com ele, portanto não havia outra opção. Quando a sua ruivinha metia uma coisa na cabeça, ninguém tirava! Como a cabana não era nada longe do castelo, dentro de dez minutinhos eles já estavam no jardim do mesmo, observando o caos que ali estava. Quase não se via mais as pessoas que lutavam, tamanha era a quantidade de luzes que saiam das pontas das varinhas.

-Gina – começou Draco, olhando nos olhos da amada – lembra bem do nosso contrato, não?

-Lembro.

-Eu tenho o direito de te pedir três favores. O primeiro que eu te peço é que você tenha cuidado. Por favor.

Gina se inclinou e deu-lhe um beijo apaixonado, que ambos confundiram com um beijo de despedida. Bem, talvez fosse mesmo um beijo de despedida. Afinal, era a batalha final. Muita gente morreria nessa guerra, e eles não podiam descartar a possibilidade do pior acontecer.

-Eu te amo Draco!

-Eu também. Se alguma coisa acontecer comigo, quero que se case com o Potter.

-O QUÊ?!

-É meu segundo pedido. Mas se eu continuar vivo, ignore o que eu acabei de falar.

Gina consentiu com a cabeça, ainda confusa com toda essa história. Não, agora sim é que Draco não poderia morrer. Os dois se separaram, meio que a contragosto, e Gina correu até Rony, ajudando-o e surpreendendo o Comensal que lutava com ele.

-GINA!

Rony soltou um grito ao perceber que era a irmã que o ajudara, e deu-lhe um abraço apertado, dizendo que sentiu sua falta. Mas a batalha não parava para que eles se abraçassem, e logo um Comensal veio estragar a alegria dos dois.

Enquanto isso, Draco corria de um lado para o outro, tentando achar Harry. Logicamente, ele deveria estar duelando com Voldemort. Mas não foi bem isso que ele estava vendo. Harry estava sim travando uma batalha, mas com Lúcio Malfoy.

-PAI! – Draco, já sabendo o que deveria fazer, aproximou-se do pai – deixe que essa batalha é minha.

Lúcio sorriu de lado, ao ver que o filho não mudara completamente. Harry observava a cena, surpreso com a mudança de Malfoy. Bem, nem tão surpreso assim.

-QUER DIZER QUE EU ESTAVA CERTO, NÃO É MALFOY?! – Harry precisava gritar, pois o barulho que se instalava ali e os gritos das pessoas que tombavam inconscientes no chão estavam tapando todo o espaço de som do local.

-DE CERTA FORMA SIM, POTTER.

Harry ficou boiando, como Draco esperava.

-EXPELIARMUS! – gritou o moreno, mas Draco foi mais rápido e desviou, vendo o feitiço passar pertíssimo de sua orelha direita.

Tentava olhar nos olhos de Harry, mas ele não deixava. Quando por fim conseguiu, pediu que não desviasse o olhar. Mentalmente, é claro.

"Potter! Potter! Não, não desvie!"

Ele parou, abaixando a varinha, um tanto surpreso.

"Quero que lute comigo. Mas não para ferir, ou para matar."

"Como assim?!" a voz de Harry ecoava, mas ele não sabia que Draco podia ler esse pensamentozinho.

"Potter, eu tenho um plano. Mas você vai ter que fingir lutar comigo."

"Mas... Você não é um Comensal?!"

-Em partes, Potter. Em partes.

"Eu não entendo..."

"Eu sou um Comensal. Mas eu não sou um, entenda! Para eles, eu sou um Comensal, mas na verdade eu não sou!"

-Entendo.

"Até que enfim!"

"Conte seu plano, Malfoy."

E assim, enquanto lançavam feitiços um na direção do outro, Draco contou mentalmente sua idéia à Harry, que logo teve seu sorriso alargado ao concordar com o plano.

-SECTUMSEMPRA! – gritava Gina, que agora duelava separada de Rony, tendo como oponente Belatriz.

-AVADA KEDAVRA! – gritou a outra, quase que ao mesmo tempo que Gina.

-ESTUPEFAÇA! – vindo de trás de Gina, alguém gritou, salvando-a.

Belatriz caiu no chão, inconsciente. Gina se virou para encarar o ruivo que se encontrava atrás de si, sorrindo e correndo para se jogar em seus braços.

-GUI!

Este a abraçou, sorrindo também. Depois de averiguar se a irmã estava inteira, soltou-a e começou a esclarecer toda a história:

-Você não está mais na Ordem? Eu vim para cá há alguns dias, e não vi você por lá durante todo esse tempo.

-Desde quando você está aqui?

-Desde... Desde o dia dezoito.

-Outra hora eu conto o que aconteceu. Agora nós temos muito o que fazer.

Os dois trocaram um olharzinho cúmplice e seguiram seus caminhos separados, prontos para achar outro oponente.

"Acho que agora é o momento"

Harry virou-se para olhar ao seu redor, enquanto que Draco fazia o mesmo. Logo, o moreno enxergou Voldemort, que travava uma luta árdua com Dumbledore. Os dois foram até lá, correndo. No primeiro momento que os viu, Dumbledore gritou:

-HARRY E DRACO FIQUEM LONGE DAQUI!

-ESSA BATALHA É MINHA! – gritou Harry de volta, e Dumbledore simplesmente abriu espaço para que os dois passassem e se posicionassem na frente do Lord das Trevas.

Isso sim, seria a verdadeira batalha final.

-GINA! – Gina virou a cabeça para olhar seu pai, que gritara por ela, correndo ao seu encontro e lhe dando um abraço forte. Forte até demais, se considerarmos que ainda havia uma batalha a ser lutada.

-Weasley...

"Ah não, droga!"

Artur e Gina se viraram para encarar Lúcio Malfoy, que observava a cena com uma cara de nojo de dar inveja.

-Deixe comigo, Gina, eu cuido dele.

-Não, não, não... Não quero estragar o momento família, mas não é com você que eu quero ter o prazer de duelar.

-O assunto é comigo, pai. Deixa, eu cuido disso.

Meio que a contragosto, Artur se afastou, vendo que a esposa passava por certo apuro com Belatriz, que acabara de acordar. Lúcio e Gina mantinham seus olhos um no outro, como que analisando casa detalhe.

-Ainda não sei como pude te beijar, Malfoy – exclamou Gina sem querer, ao concluir sua análise.

Lúcio soltou uma sonora gargalhada, e empunhou sua varinha novamente, assim como Gina o fez.

-Não adianta negar, Weasley. Você bem que gostou.

-Nunca!

Os dois voltaram a se encarar, um olhando fundo nos olhos do outro. De repente, ambos gritaram ao mesmo tempo:

-ESTUPEFAÇA!

-CRUCIO!

Mas, infelizmente, a corda sempre arrebenta do lado mais fraco. E dessa vez não foi diferente. Gina caiu no chão, se contorcendo de tanta dor. Era como se uma parede de pregos estivesse se fechando, e seu corpo estivesse bem no meio dela. Parecia que adagas penetravam todos os poros de seu corpo, enquanto que álcool era jogado nela. Mordeu seu lábio, não podia gritar e mostrar seu desespero, não na frente de Lúcio Malfoy. Sentiu o gosto de sangue, e não agüentou a dor que começou a sentir na boca, e soltou um alto e agonizante. Ouviu a risada sonora de Lúcio, enquanto a parede de pregos que quase fechara seu corpo começava a se separar.

-GINA!

Ainda no chão, Gina pôde ver uma grande chama correndo em direção a ela. Pela voz, Gui. Lúcio parecia extasiado, mas não parecia surpreso por ter um Weasley ajudando sua irmãzinha. Maldito instinto grifinório, ele deveria pensar. Gina estava quase ficando inconsciente, tamanha era a dor que sentia em seus músculos pelo esforço feito anteriormente. O que mais lhe assustava era que Lúcio parecia não estar nem pensando na hipótese de fazer algo ao seu irmão. Havia alguma coisa de errado ali, mas ela ainda não tinha certeza do que era.

-Gui... – ela murmurou, não conseguia falar com firmeza.

-Gina, eu estou aqui.

Ela viu apenas a ponta de uma varinha apontada para seu nariz, e tudo então ficou escuro.

-Vai usar o jovem Malfoy como escudo hoje, Potter?

-Não. Já não existem mais horcruxes. Somos só eu e você.

-Por enquanto, Potter. Por enquanto.

-Claro que apenas por enquanto. Logo serei só eu.

"Bela frase modesta, Potter."

"Cala a boca, Malfoy"

-Concordo com você, jovem Malfoy. Potter não é nem um pouco modesto.

Os dois somente se entreolharam, ainda com as varinhas apontadas para Voldemort. Todos os outros, que antes travavam batalhas com o lado oposto, pareciam ter parado de fazê-lo, deixando o jardim completamente silencioso, e a tensão somente subia em Harry e em Draco.

-Eu ainda não creio que você, Draco, um dos Comensais da Morte mais conceituados, traiu seu próprio sangue.

-Eu trairia se aceitasse todas as suas ordens, assim como meu pai faz.

"Boa"

"Isso é que chamam de estilo sonserino de se livrar de enrascadas, Potter."

"Pois eu acho que você não se livrou de enrascada alguma, Malfoy."

Draco fechou a cara, e olhou feio para Harry. Desta vez, os esforços de Voldemort foram em vão, e não o permitiram ouvir a conversa mental dos dois.

-MESTRE! – alguém, de dentro da multidão, vinha na direção deles, gritando.

Todos se viraram para olhar quem era, e o queixo de Harry quase caiu, assim como o de Draco. O moreno desviou o olhar, para ver um Rony atônito, um Sr. e uma Sra. Weasley completamente surpresos e dois gêmeos ruivos vermelhos de tanta raiva. Draco já desviou o olhar dos olhos castanhos do rapaz para seus braços, que carregavam um corpinho inerte, com desgrenhados cabelos ruivos tampando-lhe a face.

Se Rony, Fred, Jorge, Artur e Molly estavam apenas observando a cena, Carlinhos não estava ali, e Gui era o carregador do pequeno corpinho, que mais parecia um embrulho, então... Harry e Draco trocaram um olhar, espantados, e disseram mentalmente e ao mesmo tempo:

"Gina"


	14. A batalha final Parte II

_14. A BATALHA FINAL – PARTE II_

"Gina"

Harry desviou seu olhar dos olhos de Draco para os de Voldemort, que brilhavam intensamente ao ver Gui carregando a irmã. Seus lábios de serpente estavam esticados, em um sorrisinho malicioso. A ruiva não se movia, e Draco sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha, ao mesmo tempo em que viu Harry estremecer. Será que ela ainda estava viva?

-Potter e Malfoy, acho que acabei de achar o calcanhar de Aquiles de vocês.

-Ora, seu... – Draco estava quase pulando em cima de Voldemort, mas Harry colocou seu braço na frente, deixando ainda um grande espaço entre o Lord e o rapaz.

-Não, Malfoy. Ela não está morta. Pelo menos não ainda – concluiu Voldemort, deixando o rapaz um tanto mais calmo.

-O que quer para deixar a Gina viva? – perguntava Harry, olhando de Voldemort para Gui, que estava posicionado como um segurança ao lado do Lord.

"Esse ruivo me lembra o Goyle..."

"Por parecer o segurança do cara mal?"

"Eu entendi mal ou você me comparou ao cara de cobra?!"

"Desculpa, Malfoy. Mas é que foi inevitável."

-Quero que se entregue, Potter.

Mesmo sem ter idéia do que fazer, Harry já imaginava que essa seria a resposta de Voldemort. Draco olhou-o e lhe disse, via mente:

"Hora de pôr o plano em ação"

Harry entregou sua varinha a Draco, e caminhou lentamente até Voldemort. Este sorria, como se acabasse de realizar seu maior sonho. Bem, pra quem passou quase vinte anos de sua vida tentando matar um garotinho indefeso igual o Potter, a obsessão já se tornou um sonho, pela lógica.

Voldemort segurava os pulsos de Harry, e Draco podia ver a cara de nojo que o indivíduo fazia. Claro, ser segurado por aquelas mãos nojentas de cobra não era um trabalho fácil para alguém sem estômago. De cantinho do olho, Harry deu uma piscadela para Draco, que entendeu imediatamente que era hora de agir.

-Antes de acabar com você, Potter, eu preciso acabar com esse traidorzinho.

Como ambos esperavam, Voldemort se virou para Draco, e apontou sua varinha para o mesmo. O loiro também possuía a varinha na mão.

-AVADA KEDAVRA!

-ESTUPEFAÇA!

A mesma linha fina que se formou entre Harry e Draco no dia anterior surgiu novamente, mas com as mesmas cores do dia em que Voldemort renasceu. Draco fazia uma força imensa para controlar sua varinha, que pulsava freneticamente na sua mão, como se tivesse vida própria. Harry, que há algum tempo já havia se livrado das mãos do Lord, virou-se para o inimigo. Voldemort estava aparentemente surpreso, mas conseguia mesmo assim manter-se firme com sua varinha, que parecia pulsar da mesma maneira.

Draco olhava para Harry, esperando que ele acabasse logo com o plano. Mas este estava apenas encarando o centro da linha, onde as cores verde e vermelha se encontravam.

-POTTER! ACABA LOGO COM ISSO! EU NÃO VOU AGÜENTAR POR MUITO TEMPO!

Parecendo acordar de um sonho, Harry apontou sua varinha para o peito de Voldemort, que olhava de um para o outro. O Ministério da Magia havia autorizado Harry a utilizar a maldição da morte em Voldemort, pois tinham consciência de que era a única maneira de acabar com o terror que ele espalhava, e que Azkaban não era um lugar totalmente seguro.

-AVADA...

Antes que Harry pudesse falar o restante do feitiço, Gui jogou-se em sua frente, e Gina gritou, desesperada.

-GINA! – gritou de volta Harry, correndo para ver como ela estava.

-Eu estou bem... HARRY!

Ao que Harry se virou, viu Gui, lhe apontando a varinha. Empunhou novamente a sua, colocando-se a frente da moça, que ainda estava sentada no chão.

-Olá, Harry.

-EXPELIARMUS!

Antes que o ruivo pudesse reagir, sua varinha voou longe. Mas, mesmo assim, ele sorriu. Aquele sorriso estilo Draco Malfoy, que Harry tanto odiava. A sorte dos dois foi que Draco não viu a imitação, pois continuava muito ocupado segurando sua varinha para manter a linha de ligação com a de Voldemort.

-Ainda sabe que não pode me vencer, não é mesmo Harry? – perguntou Gui, em um tom que beirava a loucura – Sabe que você não é autorizado a usar a maldição da morte, a não ser que seja no Meu Lord, não é?

-Sim, eu sei – respondeu Harry calmamente – mas sei que posso te estuporar quando eu quiser, não há regra alguma contra isso.

-Eu não teria tanta certeza assim, Harry.

-ESTUPEFAÇA!

-HARRY NÃO! – gritava Gina, puxando-o para trás.

E Gui apenas moveu a mão esquerda, fazendo com que uma espécie de escudo aparecesse em sua frente, e o feitiço voltou em questão de segundo para Harry, que desviou na hora certa.

-O que foi isso?! – perguntou ele a Gina.

-Desde pequeno o Gui apresentou poderes especiais. Assim como Voldemort, e assim como Dumbledore.

-Como assim?!

-Quer dizer que ele não precisa de varinha para fazer feitiços.

Harry afirmou com a cabeça, vendo que Gina o empurrara para que continuasse a batalha. Gui agora tentava matar Harry, que apenas fazia feitiços de proteção e desviava.

Enquanto isso, Draco segurava a varinha com as duas mãos, vendo que a luz do centro apenas se expandia. Seus olhos começavam a arder, e pôde ver que Voldemort acabara de fechar os seus. Draco realmente esperava que saíssem formas humanas da ponta da varinha de Voldemort, mas nada aconteceu. Pelo que podia ver, Voldemort fazia muita força, e logo viu o resultado. A linha começou a ficar mais verde do que vermelha, como se o Avada Kedavra estivesse se aproximando mais e mais dele. Bem, era exatamente isso que estava acontecendo. Ela sabia que não iria agüentar muito, mas o único que poderia matar o Lord era o Potter, e este estava um tanto ocupado batalhando com Gui.

Voltando a batalha de Harry... Feitiços e proteções eram jogados de ambos os lados, e os dois estavam cansados de tanto desviar deles. Harry preparava-se para atacar, quando ouviu uma conhecida voz gritar:

-SECTUMSEMPRA!

Seu oponente saiu pelos ares, rodopiando e caindo inconsciente no chão, com um baque. Harry olhou para trás, e se deparou com Gina, com a varinha erguida. Ele acenou com a cabeça, em sinal de agradecimento, e a ficou olhando, num momento quase romântico, se não fosse pelo que Gina disse a seguir:

-Harry! Ajude o Draco!

Enfim, acordou que nunca mais teria um momento romântico como aquele que sonhara, para o fim da guerra. Pelo menos não com Gina, enquanto Malfoy existisse. Sem rancor, é claro. Desviou o olhar da ruiva, para ver Draco segurando com uma imensa força sua varinha. Percebeu que Voldemort sorria, e que a luz verde estava a poucos centímetros da varinha do loiro. Apontou então sua varinha para o inimigo e gritou, numa voz só:

-EXPELIARMUS!

A varinha voou da mão de Voldemort, e ele não teve tempo algum de se abaixar ou simplesmente desviar, sendo atingido pelo próprio Avada Kedavra que havia lançado em Draco. Inerte, caiu no chão, seguido de palmas e gritos da multidão. Draco caiu no chão, sem forças e desmaiado. Gina correu até ele, segurando sua cabeça nas mãos.

-Gina, eu vou morrer...

-Não Draco, você não pode morrer... – dizia ela, com os olhos já cheios de água.

-Atenda meu último pedido, por favor, Gina.

-NÃO! EU NÃO QUERO QUE VOCÊ MORRA! - gritava ela, desesperada, sentindo que uma multidão começava a se formar em volta deles.

-Eu te amo...

-NÃO DRACO!

Harry colocou a mão esquerda no ombro de Gina, a puxando, mas ela não queria ir. Queria ficar ali, com Draco. Não, não podia ser. Ele não podia morrer. Sentiu então que o chão começava a tremer. Do telhado do castelo, caiam pedaços e mais pedaços de pedra, assim como das paredes. Tinham que sair dali, o mais rápido possível. Hogsmead também deveria estar tremendo, e tudo acabaria caindo em cima deles.

-GINA VAMOS! – Harry gritava, mas ela não se mexia.

-EU NÃO POSSO DEIXAR O DRACO AQUI!

Rony, que acabara de se aproximar deles, sacou sua varinha e levitou o loirinho, que já estava perdendo a consciência e ficando branco como papel. Gina ia atrás deles, quando ouviu um grito alto das ruínas de Hogwarts. Lúcio Malfoy estava quase soterrado, gritando por ajuda. Rony riu do estado de pobre homem, e Gina deixaria o "sogro" ali para morrer, quando Draco segurou fracamente sua mão, dizendo:

-Meu último pedido... Salve meu pai...

E fechou os olhos, ficando com o corpo mole. Harry colocou dois dedos em seu pescoço, e iria anunciar alguma coisa quando deu pela falta de Gina. Procurou com os olhos por ela, mas só a encontrou quando olhou direito a cena do castelo desmoronando. Lá estava ela e sua cabeleira ruiva, levitando para fora das ruínas certo loiro, com o rosto banhado em lágrimas. Ela era amparada por Fred e Jorge, que a abraçavam e disputavam os braços da irmã.

-Gina! – correu Rony, afastando os gêmeos e a abraçando.

-Ele morreu... – soluçava a ruivinha, não deixando que Harry nem ao menos contasse a verdade.


	15. O baile

_15. O BAILE_

De repente, tudo ficou claro. Tentava controlar a luz que entrava em seus olhos, mas parecia que não adiantava muito. Resolveu então continuar no escuro, era melhor do que acabar ficando cego pela claridade. Sua cabeça doía, como se uma festa estivesse sendo realizada dentro dela. Imagens da batalha final passavam por sua cabeça, sem que ele pudesse entender direito o que acontecera.

-Ele acordou! – ouviu uma voz conhecida exclamar, seguido de passos apressados.

Por fim, conseguiu abrir os olhos. Viu o teto todo pintado de branco, lençóis brancos, objetos e móveis brancos, paredes brancas, e se viu em roupas adivinha de que cor?! Sim, ele deveria estar no hospital. St. Mungos área particular, de preferência. Ao seu lado, uma ruiva o observava, atentamente.

-Gina...

-Eu te falei que não iria morrer! – disse ela, sorrindo ao mesmo tempo em que chorava.

Draco segurou fortemente sua mão, como se nunca mais quisesse ficar longe dela. E, na verdade, não queria mesmo. Olhou para o outro lado, na cama vizinha, onde encontrou uma cabeleira platinada totalmente espalhada pelo travesseiro.

-Salvei seu pai, Draco. Como você me pediu.

-Obrigado – respondeu ele, forçando um sorrisinho para ela, que logo se curvou sobre a cama e lhe deu um beijo – senti falta do seu gosto...

-Que gosto eu tenho?

-Chocolate.

-Chocolate adicionado a chocolate branco é igual... Uma coisa totalmente sem comparação.

-Também acho – respondeu Draco, rindo com o comentário da sua ruivinha e lhe dando outro beijinho.

"Acho que te amo" disse ele para ela, mentalmente.

"E eu tenho certeza"

Sorrindo, Draco olhou para a porta, para ver Harry e Rony parados na porta. Ambos os olhavam atentamente, como se querendo entender o que se passava ali.

-Olá, Potter. Weasley.

Os dois entraram no aposento, meio receosos. Rony estava um pouco vermelho, e Harry parecia estar calmo. Também pudera, ele acabara de derrotar Voldemort, tirando um grande peso de suas costas. Seu rosto estava sem expressão, e possuía apenas alguns cortes pelo rosto.

-Como está Malfoy? – perguntou Rony, timidamente.

-Bem, considerando o resultado final.

-Obrigado, Malfoy – disse Harry, enfim – Obrigado por ter me ajudado a acabar com Voldemort.

-Disponha, Potter. Quando precisar de alguém experiente em bruxos das trevas para acabar com um, pode me chamar – disse Draco, sorrindo e recebendo um sorriso em troca também.

-Nós já vamos indo – concluiu Rony, despedindo-se dos dois e caminhando em direção a porta, juntamente com Harry.

Ao que Draco olhou para Gina, viu que ela possuía os olhos vermelhos, os cabelos um tanto desgrenhados e estava prestes a recomeçar a chorar.

-Gina, o que foi? Não precisa ficar assim por mim, eu já estou bem, olha...

-Não é isso, Draco. É meu irmão.

-O ruivinho?

-Não, o loiro. Claro que o ruivo, besta!

-Fazia tempo que você não me chamava por nomes assim...

-Desculpa Draco – começou ela, deixando algumas lágrimas escaparem de seus olhos – mas eu não estou num dia muito bom hoje...

-Faz quanto tempo desde a batalha final?

-Dois dias. Harry te trouxe para cá antes que algo mais grave acontecesse. Mas o meu problema não é bem esse...

-Gina, o que aconteceu?

-Vão mandar o Gui pra Azkaban... – e foi aí que Gina começou a chorar, desesperadamente.

Draco, com um pouco de esforço, conseguiu se sentar, passando os braços em torno da namorada e afagando seus cabelos, para consolá-la.

-Draco... Você ainda me deve três favores...

-Qual é o primeiro?

-Quero... Que você... Não deixe meu irmão... Meu irmão ir preso...

-Gina... Eu não tenho controle sobre isso, você sabe...

-Por favor Draco... Use seu dinheiro... Por favor...

-Eu farei todo o possível. Prometo.

_Cinco dias depois..._

Gina ia todos os dias no hospital para ver Draco, e esperava ansiosamente que ele recebesse alta. O rapaz, mesmo deitado em um lugar extremamente branco, já começava a mexer seus pauzinhos para livrar o irmão da namorada da prisão, mas sem muito sucesso. Ela só o pressionava, afinal, trato é trato, e esse favorzinho (que na verdade valia pelos três) era parte do acordo dos dois.

-Conseguiu? – perguntou ela, assim que entrou no quarto.

-Ainda não. Gina... Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

-Claro.

-Por que você quer salvar seu irmão? Digo, ele queria te entregar para Voldemort na primeira oportunidade que teve, e você ainda quer salvá-lo.

-Mas ainda é meu irmão.

Draco continuou em silêncio, não sabia o que dizer. Deveria ser o maldito instinto grifinório dela, de salvar quem quer que fosse. Gina também ficou quieta, apenas observando o loiro a sua frente.

"Ainda que deitado em uma cama de hospital, ele continua encantador."

-Draco, preciso te contar uma coisa.

-Diga.

-Eu...

Nesse exato momento, a enfermeira entrou no aposento, e Gina não pôde concluir a frase que tanto esperara para dizer. A moça entregou-lhe um envelope, assim como para Draco. O fez então assinar um papel, dizendo que ele estava livre para sair do hospital a hora que quisesse.

Com um breve feitiço, Gina arrumou todas as coisas de Draco, jogando-as rapidamente dentro de uma mala. Os dois caminharam para fora do hospital, e se despediram com um beijinho terno, indo cada um para um lado diferente.

"_Srta. Ginevra Molly Weasley,_

_A Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts tem o prazer de convidá-la para o Baile de Fim de Ano, em comemoração ao declínio de Tom Riddle. Aproveitaremos também para inaugurar o novo e melhorado Castelo de Hogwarts, nos mesmos terrenos do antigo, às vinte horas da noite de amanhã. Ainda há tempo para arranjar vestes de gala. _

_Atenciosamente,_

_Alvo Dumbledore _

_Diretor de Hogwarts e novo Ministro da Magia Inglês. _

_PS: Gostou da novidade? Conto com sua presença, e Harry e eu não aceitamos não como resposta."_

"O que Harry tinha a ver com o tal baile?!"

Depois de ler a carta, Draco mandou uma coruja para Gina, e acabaram combinando de se encontrarem no baile, no horário marcado no convite. É claro, o dele não continha tal observação ao final. Ele estava na Mansão Malfoy, sozinho. Sim, a Mansão foi reaberta. Era triste viver sozinho ali, naquele palácio. Sozinho sim, pois seu pai fora parar em Azkaban e sua mãe fugira antes mesmo da guerra começar, logo após sua formatura.

Pegou sua mala, começando a desfazê-la, de volta em seu quarto. Com um feitiço, sua roupas foram sendo dobradas à medida que eram jogadas na cama. As últimas coisas da mala eras objetos pessoais: escova de dente, pente de cabelo, cartas desejando melhoras e um caderninho preto, que ele reconheceu imediatamente como o diário de Gina:

"_Não, Draco. Eu não me importo. E eu não quero namorar com você. Eu já estou namorando com você, mesmo sem um pedido oficial. Não me importo com pedidos, me importo apenas com o que vivenciamos. E saiba que também aprendi muito nesse pouco tempo, até mesmo esse seu sorrisinho malicioso eu estou conseguindo imitar. _

_Draco, meu amor, eu tenho algo para te contar. Mas não é uma coisa que possa ser escrito assim, em um simples caderninho preto. É algo extremamente sério. Espero ter te deixado curioso o bastante._

_Gina"_

"Ah não! O que eu fiz agora?!"

O dia seguinte amanheceu ensolarado. Gina se levantou tarde, apenas para o almoço. Comeu e logo subiu, preparando-se para ir ao tal baile. Estava remexendo em seu baú, procurando por um vestido que ganhara de sua mãe, e que nunca usara. Se bem que ele parecia um vestido de casamento, todo branquinho. Mas, na falta de outro, ia esse mesmo. Arrumou sapatos e todos os outros acessórios, o que levou tempo, pois passou quase metade da tarde procurando-os dentro do baú.

Quando achou o que procurava, deixou-o sobre a cama, e foi tomar um banho. Teve que ficar mais ou menos uma meia hora na porta, esperando Fred sair. Mais uns vinte debaixo do chuveiro, e saiu. Ron e Jorge esperavam-na sair dali, impacientes, encostados na porta do banheiro.

O restante da casa, diga-se de passagem, estava um caos. Sua mãe corria de um lado para o outro, ajudando seus irmãos a se vestirem corretamente, ou arrumando a gravata de seu pai, que ele sempre teimava em deixar novamente torta. Ela ainda não tivera tempo de arrumar, e por isso podia-se ouvir seus gritos ecoando pela casa, mais do que sem paciência. Quando Gina olhou no relógio, viu que já era seis e meia. Teria que se apressar, pois sabia que seus pais gostavam de chegar cedo aos lugares, ainda mais em festas como essas.

Estava nua, com o vestidinho branco nas mãos, quando uma coruja bateu com o bico na sua janela. Não era a coruja negra de Draco, o que deixou-a mais curiosa ainda. Ela carregava um pacote, juntamente com um pequeno envelope:

"_Gina, _

_Espero que goste do vestido, comprei-o especialmente para você. Ficarei muito magoado se você não o usar hoje à noite, nem que seja para dançar com Malfoy. Não se incomode, não foi caro e não é preciso fiar constrangida com esse presente. É apenas uma lembrançinha de amigo. _

_Harry"_

Desembrulhou então o pacote, e encontrou o mais belo vestido que seus olhinhos já viram. Era de um rosa claro, com alguns brilhantes no decote, que era um tanto grande ("Se Rony ver o que o amigo mandou para sua querida e indefesa irmã... Acho que nem teria tempo de agradecer ao Harry"), com a calda um tanto longa, como uma moça de família deve usar, modelo tubinho, mas mesmo assim confortável, e sapatos do mesmo tom para combinar.

Sabia que Draco não iria gostar muito se a visse em um vestido daqueles, sendo que era presente de Harry, mas não queria fazer nenhuma desfeita com o amigo. Decidida, vestiu-se e colocou os sapatos. Estava linda (pelo menos era o que achava). Bem, qualquer um ficaria lindo em uma roupa daquelas.

Batidas na porta, deveria ser sua mãe. Gritou um "já vai" e passou uma maquiagem básica, discreta. Logo, saiu do quarto. Não era somente ela que estava se achando bonita, podia ver agora. Fred e Jorge assoviaram assim que a viram, fazendo-a corar, e Rony ficou mais vermelho ainda:

-GINEVRA VOLTE JÁ PARA O SEU QUARTO E COLOQUE UM VESTIDO COM MENOS DECOTE!

-RONALD WEASLEY PARE JÁ DE ATORMENTAR SUA IRMÃ!

Em conseqüência do grito da mãe, o ruivo ficou quieto, apenas observando o quão decotado estava o vestido de Gina. Fred estendeu-lhe um braço, e Jorge fez o mesmo, para que ela pudesse escolher. Fingiu pensar por um tempo, e acabou ficando no meio dos dois, enganchando neles com os dois braços. E assim saíram da Toca, prontos para uma boa noite de farra.

Draco passou seu melhor perfume, colocou sua melhor veste de gala e ainda lustrou seus sapatos de uma forma que nem mesmo trinta elfos domésticos conseguiriam. (N/A: gente, ele iria se encontrar com a Gina! Merece desconto, não é? Mas não se acostumem, o meu Draco não lustra seus sapatos todos os dias) Estava pronto para ver a namorada, depois de muito tempo.

Saiu de casa às sete e meia, e aparatou exatamente onde acabavam os feitiços anti-aparatação. Entrou nos terrenos do castelo, que agora estava bem mais moderno e deveria ter mais entradas secretas. Gostaria de ainda estudar ali, para poder encontrá-las. Olhou para a beira do lago, e viu uma cabeleira vermelha acenando para ele. Não que ele não gostasse do cabelo de Gina, mas era chamativo demais, na opinião dele.

Se aproximou, sorrindo e lhe agarrou, antes mesmo de a cumprimentar. Ela recuou um pouco, mas logo correspondeu.

-Olá, Gina – disse ele, usando seu sorrisinho sedutor.

-Não adianta fazer esse sorriso, Draco. Já fez todo o efeito que devia, não acha?

-Sim, mas nunca é demais reforçar.

Ela sorriu, e o puxou para dentro da nova Hogwarts. As paredes estavam nuas, sem quadro algum, e não eram mais feitas de pedra, o que sempre deixou o lugar mais frio. Era, agora, uma espécie de parede que sustentava o lugar. O modelo do castelo era o mesmo, e os lugares, pelos poucos que visitaram, não mudaram. Continuavam na mesma localização, o que obrigou Draco a descartar a idéia das passagens secretas. Gina olhava encantada e maravilhada para tudo, o que fazia com que o namorado às vezes revirasse os olhos. O salão continuava igual, exceto pela cor, agora azul claro. Os ruivos já estavam acomodados em uma enorme mesa, que deveria ter sido reservada especialmente para eles. Hermione, Harry, Neville e Luna estavam junto com os Weasley.

-Oi, Gina! – cumprimentou a amiga, levantando-se e a abraçando.

-Granger... É impressão minha ou você estava de mãos dadas com o Weas... Ronald?

Hermione corou, e Gina deu um leve cutucão nas costelas do seu loiro, que teve uma rápida contorcida. Ela sorriu, ao ver que Hermione concordara com a cabeça, não parecendo nem um pouco envergonhada (a não ser pelo detalhezinho de seu rosto estar vermelho, mas isso não conta).

Duas cadeiras estavam vazias, entre Harry e Neville, e Gina arrastou Draco até lá, meio que contra a sua vontade. Ele a olhou fixamente, dizendo-lhe via mente:

"Eu não vou deixar você sentar do lado deles, ah, mas não vou mesmo!"

"Por que não?!"

"Eu vou deixar a MINHA namorada sentar do lado de dois caras que ainda não tiraram os olhos do decote da MINHA namorada?!"

Gina deu uma pequena disfarçadinha, olhando para o lado, para ver os dois morenos quase babando enquanto olhavam para ela. Ruborizou, olhando novamente para Draco. Este lhe lançou um daqueles olhares de "eu não disse?!" que ele costumava fazer, e que ela tanto odiava. Mas mesmo assim ele ficava lindo. Se bem que, Draco Malfoy ficava lindo de toda e qualquer maneira.

-Nós vamos sair um pouco, voltamos já – anunciou Gina, segurando o braço do namorado e ainda observando Neville e Harry, que com sua declaração, acabaram de tira o olho do seu pequeno decote.

-Esperem mais um pouco – disse Harry, segurando o braço de Gina – eu ainda preciso dar um recado importantíssimo.

Draco puxou bruscamente o braço da ruiva das mãos de Harry, fazendo-o encará-lo novamente, dizendo em sua mente:

"É melhor ficar, Malfoy. O assunto é do seu interesse."

-Certo. Ficamos mais um pouco, então – declarou ele, recebendo olhares um tanto acusadores da namorada.

-Sentem-se – disse o Sr. Weasley, mostrando os dois lugares vazios.

"Vamos Draco! Não faça desfeita!"

"Senta, Gina. Senta e deixa esse dois aí ficarem te olhando, quase te comendo com os olhos!"

Gina revirou os olhos, e acabou dizendo para o pai que preferia ficar em pé mesmo, recebendo um sorrisinho de Draco e vendo a expressão desapontada dos dois moreninhos.

A conversa ficava animada, e até Draco acabou se envolvendo no assunto. Percebeu que Harry levantara, disfarçadamente, e caminhara até a porta que levava para trás do palco improvisado de discursos. Cutucou Gina, e lhe mostrou o lugar vazio do menino que sobreviveu. Ela também não havia entendido o porquê de Harry ter saído assim, sem dizer nada a ninguém e nem pedir licença.

As cortinas se abriram, e Harry apareceu, chamando a atenção de todos os presentes, que fizeram silêncio absoluto. Então, ele começou a falar:

-Antes de mais nada, queria agradecer a todos por estarem aqui, festejando comigo a queda de Lord Voldmort – muitas das pessoas da platéia estremeceram, ainda tendo um pouco de temor pelo simples nome de Tom Riddle – e queria também agradecer ao maior diretor que Hogwarts já teve, Alvo Dumbledore – Draco revirou os olhos, ao ver a platéia aplaudir o professor, que acenara com a mão, recebendo assim uma cotovelada de Gina – por me deixar fazer esse simples pedido aqui.

Todos se entreolharam, e Gina sentiu um calafrio ao ouvir isso. O que será que harry aprontaria agora?!


	16. Pedidos e emoções

_16. PEDIDOS E EMOÇÕES_

Gina prendeu a respiração, e Draco fez o mesmo. Não, não poderia sair uma coisa boa da boca do Potter, não quando ele era o namorado da amada do Cicatriz e ele havia acabado de dizer que era do seu interesse, sem contar que, ao que tudo indicava, seria feito um grande pedido.

"Bem, ele deve pedir pra Gina voltar pra ele, mas como ela me ama, vai ficar comigo..."

-Gina Weasley, você aceita se casar comigo?

Draco sentiu seu sangue todo subir até sua cabeça, vendo que Gina hesitara em responder um "não". Ela abria e fechava a boca, nervosa pelo pedido e por ter milhares de olhos a observando. Sua voz não saía. Pela cara de Draco, ele não estava gostando nada disso. Bem, quem é que gostaria de estar vendo a própria namorada ser pedida em casamento pelo seu eterno inimigo?!

Rony recebeu algumas cotoveladas de Hermione, mas estava prestes a gargalhar da cara do loiro. Sua pele já não estava mais branca, como sempre, mas sim de uma coloração vermelho intenso, o que não combinava nada com seus cabelos loiríssimos. Parecia uma panela de pressão, prestes a explodir. Harry, parecendo não perceber que acabara de deixar um Malfoy irritado, desceu do palquinho e caminhou calmamente até a mesa onde Gina estava. Ela acabara de se sentar, vermelha como um pimentão. Draco ficara de pé, sem nem ao menos se mover. O moreno segurou a mão direita de Gina, olhou fundo em seus olhos e repetiu:

-Quer casar comigo, Gina?

"AH NÃO ISSO JÁ É DEMAIS PRA MIM!"

Vendo que a namorada estava prestes a aceitar um pedido de casamento de outro, Draco saiu dali, marchando. Não, não daria o prazer ao Potter de vê-lo perder a calma, não no meio de um salão de festas cheio. Não ficou nem para ouvir a resposta de Gina:

-Não, Harry.

O salão se encheu de burburinhos, como se o mundo fosse acabar. Rony e Hermione, assim como os gêmeos, estavam estáticos, sem poder nem ao menos se levantar. Estavam mais que surpresos pela ruiva ter recusado tal pedido, vindo de tal pessoa. Harry a olhava, como se não estivesse entendendo algo.

-Gina... Por que não?!

-Por que não?! Harry você acabou de me pedir em casamento na frente do meu namorado, e ainda me pergunta por que eu não aceitei?!

Ao dizer isso, Gina empurrou Harry e saiu do salão, de cabeça erguida, procurando por Draco. Foi pelos corredores, passeou pelas masmorras e caminhou lentamente pelos jardins, desistindo de sua busca. Foi quando viu um ponto amarelinho na beira do algo, que identificou logo como sendo a cabeça do namorado.

Draco estava sentado, olhando para o lago, pensando. A música já havia voltado no salão, e ele concluiu que alguma resposta já havia sido dada. Bem, pela música romântica, deveria ter sido um "sim". Estava com uma imensa vontade de chorar, mas não o faria por alguém que não dava a mínima por ele. Ouviu um leve farfalhar de folhas e se virou para ver quem era. Juntamente quem! Com seus cabelos vermelhos balançando contra o vento, em um vestido que se ajustava perfeitamente em seu corpo, ali estava ela, sua Gina. Bem, sua não, agora ela era do Potter.

-Felicidades com o noivado – disse ele, com a voz carregada de sarcasmo.

-Saiba que eu não aceitei.

-Por que não?

-Porque eu amo você, e não ele.

-Pensei que preferisse o Potter.

-Não, eu não prefiro ele.

Draco desviou o olhar para o lago, novamente. Parecia esperar que algo saísse de lá, e Gina também virou para olhar as águas.

-E por que você me prefere? O que tem em mim de tão especial que o todo poderoso Harry Potter, o garoto que derrotou Lord Voldemort duas vezes, não tem?!

-Pra começar, ele não tem cabelo loiro. Os olhos dele são verdes, e não azuis...

-Meus olhos são cinza – interrompeu ele, duro, mesmo que estivesse começando a amolecer por dentro.

-Seus olhos são de suas cores, se ainda não percebeu. Os de Harry são de uma só.

-Certo. Continue.

Gina sorriu. Ele estava tentando ser duro, mas ela sabia mais do que ninguém que ele estava começando a se comover com a situação.

-A boca dele não tem gosto de chocolate branco.

-Que gosto tem? – perguntou Draco, curioso, se virando para ver o sorriso no rosto de Gina.

-De todos os garotos que eu já beijei, somente você conseguiu me deixar com um gosto diferente na boca depois.

Ele se aproximou um pouco dela, mas não a beijou imediatamente. Ela olhava de seus olhos para seus lábios, querendo aquele beijo mais que tudo, mas ele não acabava logo com aquela distância maldosa que se estabelecera entre as duas bocas. Resolveu continuar:

-Harry é extremamente desprovido de músculos, ao contrário de você, que tem esse...

Draco acabou de vez com a distância entre eles, grudando seus lábios aos de Gina. Instintivamente, ela contribuiu, deixando que o beijo ficasse mais quente. Queria provocá-la, queria deixar a moça quase sem fôlego. Mas, para isso, ele precisava tomar ar. Separou-se dela, o rosto apenas, e lhe perguntou, entre arfadas de ar:

-Esse o quê?

-Esse corpo de Deus.

E ela o beijou novamente, dessa vez mais calmo, mais amoroso, carinhoso, terno, romântico. Draco sentia que o lugar estava ficando quente, mas foi exatamente quando Gina parou com o movimento de sua língua, afastando o rosto do dele, para contar a novidade que desde a batalha final queria relatar.

-E, além de tudo que eu já falei, você tem mais uma coisa que o Harry não tem.

-O quê?

-Bem, você ainda vai ter.

-O quê? Eu já tenho tudo...

-Não, você ainda não tem. Pelo menos não que eu saiba.

-Se está falando de você, eu concordo, mas...

-Não, não é de mim. É em mim.

-Como?! – Draco estava confuso. O que nela ele tinha e Harry não, com exceção do conjunto todo?!

-Harry não vai ser pai.

-Pai?! – a cabeça de Draco pareceu parar no exato instante em que Gina disse a palavra "pai".

-Pai, Draco. Você vai ser pai.

-Pai?!

-Pai.

-Pai?!

Vendo que, se não mudasse de atitude, o diálogo ficaria assim até o fim do baile (Pai. Pai?! Pai. Pai?! Pai...), Gina segurou a mão do loiro, colocando-a em seu ventre. Ele a olhou, como se só agora estivesse começando a entender. Ela sorria, e ele fechou a cara, tirando bruscamente a mão do ventre da moça.

-Eu vou ser pai?!

-Sim – ela ainda mantinha o mesmo sorriso.

-Você está grávida?!

-Sim – seu sorriso começou a se dissipar, já prevendo que o loiro faria um escarcéu sobre a notícia.

-Gina! Como você pôde?!

-Como eu pude? – perguntou ela, começando a se irritar com a reação de Draco – Agora vai me dizer que eu entrei no seu quarto no meio da noite e te estuprei?! Nós dois tivemos culpa, Malfoy! Nós dois fizemos essa criança, e além do mais, eu não vou...

-Gina! Como você pôde?!

-Ora, além de tudo ainda é descarado, me per...

-Como você pôde me fazer a pessoa mais feliz do mundo me dizendo apenas isso?!

Ele sorria, um sorriso surpreso de alegria. Ele iria ser pai! Ele iria constituir uma família com a mulher que realmente amava, e não sentia que estava traindo seus próprios instintos. Sentia-se a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, como se tivesse acabado de reencontrar uma parte perdida de sua vida. E, na verdade, tinha mesmo. Gina não se lembrava de ter visto um sorriso daqueles no rosto do amado, e sorriu também para ele, se jogando em seus braços.

A parte a seguir parecia tirada de uma cena de filme. Draco segurava Gina pela cintura, e a rodava no ar, gritando coisas como "eu vou ser pai" e "essa criança vai ser a pessoa mais feliz do mundo", ou até mesmo "você vai ficar linda com aquele barrigão de grávida". Gina apenas ria do comportamento dele, como se nunca tivesse visto uma pessoa mais doida no mundo. Bem, na verdade, ele nunca vira mesmo.

Harry estava abalado. Afinal, recebera um "não" na cara, quase no mesmo instante em que fez o pedido, e ainda por cima estava vendo sua pretendente voltar abraçada com outro, que por sinal era seu pior inimigo. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, e sentia vontade de chorar. Draco se aproximou da mesa novamente, recebendo olhares de todos, surpresos por tamanha alegria. O moreno de olhos verdes ainda estava com a cabeça baixa, quando o nosso queridíssimo lorinho estendeu-lhe a mão.

Gina estava ao seu lado, e os dois sorriam feito dois bobos. Harry olhou para cima, encarando-os não com olhos raivosos, mas sim com olhos tristes.

-Quero te agradecer, Potter.

-Pelo quê?

-Por ter me mostrado o que era mais importante pra mim. Obrigado.

-Disponha. Quando precisar de alguém com experiência em ajudar os outros involuntariamente, pode me chamar.

Draco sorriu, e Harry também. Era um sorriso sincero. O moreno se levantou, ficando em pé ao lado do outro.

-Me desculpem, Malfoy, Gina.

-Desculpas aceitas – respondeu Gina, também sorrindo – bem, nós não voltamos para cá para fazermos as pazes com você. Pelo menos não exatamente para isso.

-Nós viemos te pedir um favor, um grande favor.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas continuou em silêncio. Gina pediu a atenção da mesa, e quando todos olharam para eles (o que demorou alguns segundos, até que os gêmeos ficassem em silêncio e parassem com as piadinhas sem graça sobre loiros) foi que Gina começou:

-Bem, eu e Draco temos uma boa notícia para vocês.

-Nós vamos nos casar – anunciou Draco, deixando todos de boca aberta, menos Harry, que sorria, admitindo a derrota – mas eu ainda devo pedir a mão da noiva ao seu pai, não acha? Portanto – falou ele se virando para o Sr. Weasley – Sr. Weasley, me concede a mão de sua filha caçula em casamento?

O ruivo o analisou por um tempo, enquanto todos faziam o mesmo, em silêncio, para por fim se levantar e dizer, apertando a mão de ex-inimigo de sua família:

-Bem vindo à família, filho.

Todos sorriram, concordando com a cabeça.

-Ah, mas se o Malfoy fizer alguma coisa pra te machucar – começou Jorge.

-Ele vai se ver conosco – completou Fred.

-Não se preocupem, sua irmã não vai ter o que reclamar de mim – disse Draco, com um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha.

-Gina, se ele fizer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que seja, eu juro que ele vai aparecer morto em um bueiro no dia seguinte – ameaçou Ron, olhando feio para o cunhado e recebendo alguns safanões da Sra. Weasley.

-Filha, tenho certeza de que você vai ficar bem. Draco é um bom rapaz – concluiu a mãe da noiva.

-Parabéns Gina! – Hermione foi a primeira a abraçar a amiga, dando um apertozinho na mão de Draco também.

-Se você não cuidar dela, vai ter que enfrentar toda a família – disse Harry, somente para Draco, rindo das ameaças que este recebera dos irmãos da noiva.

-É... Já percebi. Eu preciso te fazer um pedido.

-O que é?

-Posso te chamar de Harry?

-Claro que sim, Draco – disse o rapaz, apertando a mão do nosso queridíssimo loiro.

-Ótimo. É que eu achei que ficaria um pouco estranho se eu chamasse o padrinho do meu primeiro filho pelo sobrenome.

-Primeiro filho?!

-Harry – se aproximou Gina, para emendar a história da gravidez – você aceita ser o padrinho do nosso primeiro filho?

-Sim, claro, quando ele vier, eu aceito sim...

-Daqui a nove meses, então, nos encontramos na igreja – disse Draco, sorrindo mais ainda.

-Mas já?! – perguntou Harry, um pouco surpreso com a notícia.

Os dois concordaram com a cabeça, abrindo mais o seu sorriso. Sim, o sorriso de Draco podia aumentar mais ainda.

-Mas eu ainda não contei para eles – disse Gina – acho que vai ser melhor se eu contar sem o Draco por perto e um de cada vez.

-É, se eu estiver por perto acho que não vai sobrar um fio de cabelo loiro para criar essa criança...


	17. O casamento

_17. O CASAMENTO_

Contar sobre a gravidez para ruivos não foi uma tarefa muito fácil. Gina resolveu contar primeiro para Carlinhos, o único que tinha certeza que ficaria feliz, e não bravo com Draco. E realmente ela previu bem a reação. Ele havia voltado uns dias depois do baile, para celebrar com a família o fim da guerra. Ficou saltitante, em resumo. Depois, foi a vez de contar ao Rony. Não, esse seria difícil. Primeiro que ele faria um escândalo e que o restante da casa ficaria sabendo, e ela não queria que todos soubessem de uma vez só. Levou o irmão para um passeio, junto com Hermione, para que esta conseguisse controlar a reação do namorado. Que, por sinal, não ficou por menos:

-EU MATO AQUELE DESGRAÇADO DO MALFOY QUE ENCOSTOU UM DEDO EM VOCÊ GINA!

-Na verdade, ele não encostou somente um dedo, se a Gina está grávida – disse Mione, recebendo dois pares de olhos metralhadores logo em seguida.

-Ron, eu e ele vamos nos casar, e...

-MAS ELE JÁ ADIANTOU A NOITE DE NÚPCIAS!

-Rony, calma. Você vai ser titio – disse Mione, sorrindo.

Com isso, ele amoleceu, passando de vez em vez a mão na barriga da irmã, que já não suportava mais tal gesto. Bem, agora seriam os gêmeos. Estes sim, seriam difíceis. Primeiro, contaria para Fred, e depois sim contaria para Jorge. Aproveitou que um havia ido ao banheiro, e abriu a porta do quarto dos irmãos. Ela não sabia bem qual deles era, mas isso não tinha importância.

-Fred, eu tenho uma coisa para te contar.

-Conta Gina. Mas eu sou o Jorge.

-Certo, Jorge. Eu estou grávida.

-Ela o quê?! – perguntou Fred, que acabara de chegar.

-O MALFOY TE ENGRAVIDOU?!

-VOCÊ ESTÁ GRÁVIDA DELE GINA?!

-Calma, vocês dois. Eu estou grávida dele e nós vamos nos casar, o.k.?!

-Mas Gina...

-Mais nada.

-Gina, ele se aproveitou de você!

-Não, queridos, ele não se aproveitou de mim.

-Foi ela quem se aproveitou dele para fazer o meu mais novo afilhadinho – concluiu Harry, que acabara de chegar.

-Harry até você concorda com isso?!

-Sim.

-Então Fred, acho que a batalha já está perdida.

Até que não foi tão difícil. Só faltava agora contar aos pais, mas isso seria melhor fazer quando o seu loiro estivesse junto com ela. Mandou-lhe uma coruja, contando da reação dos irmãos, e combinaram de revelar no mesmo dia para os pais da noiva. Essa, na verdade, foi a parte mais fácil.

-Eu vou ser avô?! – era a única coisa que Artur conseguia falar, enquanto abraçava a esposa, que chorava desesperadamente de tanta emoção. Bem, não é todo dia que se descobre que vai ser vovó, certo?!

-Sim, pai.

Tudo resolvido. O pai de Draco já soubera da notícia, por meio dele, e pedira para ir ao casamento. O filho, com toda a influência que agora possuía, conseguiu uma autorização para que o pai fosse ao casamento, assim como o irmão da noiva, Gui.

-Draco! Ainda tenho que contar ao Percy!

-O puxa-saco do Ministro?

-Ex-puxa-saco.

-Certo. Acho que ele vai gostar.

-Espero.

Mesmo com toda essa certeza, mandaram uma carta, contando do casamento e da gravidez. Percy mandou outra, desejando felicidades aos noivos e mandando um beijo para o restante da família, aproveitando desde já para avisar que não estaria presente na festa, deixando os gêmeos mais do que felizes.

_Três meses depois..._

-Gina! Ainda não se vestiu?! – perguntava Molly, vendo que a filha ainda nem tocara no lindo vestido de noiva que a sogra mandara.

-Não, mamãe. Mas já estou indo.

-É melhor se apressar, os convidados já estão todos lá embaixo.

-Draco já chegou?

-Ainda não, querida. Mas vamos, vista-se.

Ainda com a mão no ventre, que crescera um tanto nos três últimos meses, Gina levantou-se e pegou em suas mãos o vestido. Narcisa fez questão de mandar um presente, que ela escolheu sendo o vestido de noiva, para o casamento do filho, já que não podia ir. Molly já havia saído, deixando Gina sozinha com seus próprios pensamentos. Não, ela não estava questionando se deveria ou não se casar com Draco, mas sim pensando em como eles viveriam depois do casamento.

Já vestida, Gina foi para a sapateira, a fim de achar seus sapatos, brinde que veio com o vestido. Colocou-os calmamente, e se virou para o espelho, para ver como estava. Deu um pulo ao ver que havia certo loiro parado atrás dela.

-Olá, Weasley.

-Malfoy.

Lúcio possuía aquele sorrisinho cínico que ela tanto odiava em Draco, e que nele ficava pior ainda. Ele deu um passo para frente, querendo chegar mais perto da nora. Gina recuou outro passo, fazendo como da vez em que se beijaram. A cada passo que um dava, o outro dava um também. Até que ela se bateu contra o espelho, derrubando-o e ficando prensada contra a parede.

-Quebrou um espelho, Weasley. Sabe o que isso significa? – perguntou Lúcio, já muito perto da ruivinha. Ela balançou a cabeça, negativamente, e ele continuou – Em uma superstição trouxa, quebrar um espelho traz sete anos de azar.

-E isso vem ao caso? – indagou ela, tentando ignorar o cheiro bom que os cabelos cumpridos dele exalavam.

-Vem, e muito. Pois é o que espero para você e meu filho. Muitos e muitos anos de azar.

-Saiba que isso nunca vai acontecer – decretou Gina, virando o rosto e tentando sair do aperto bom que era entre a parede e o corpo do sogro.

"Ele é meu sogro! Ginevra Weasley pare de ter esses pensamentos com Lúcio Malfoy!"

-Que pensamentos, Weasley? – perguntou ele, de volta com aquele sorriso malicioso.

-Nada – murmurou ela, tentando parecer calma.

-Eu sei que me quer, Weasleyzinha...

-A única coisa que quero de você é seu filho.

-Draco? E o que Draco tem que eu não tenho?

-Eu.

-Eu não te tenho? Pois é isso que vamos ver.

Lúcio se aproximava lentamente, roçando levemente seus lábios nos de Gina. Ele era lindo, mas ainda era Lúcio Malfoy. Não, ela não poderia deixar ele fazer o que queria com ela, ainda mais no dia do seu casamento com o filho do infeliz. Virou o rosto, na esperança de se livrar dos lábios dele, e realmente conseguiu.

-Saia de perto de mim – murmurou, com um tom de voz que beirava a ira.

-E por que eu faria isso?

-Porque eu estou pedindo.

-Acho que não. Antes, eu preciso esclarecer algumas coisas. Primeiro ponto: eu tenho nojo de você, Weasleyzinha...

-Se tivesse nojo de mim não estaria assim, tão perto.

-Isso foi apenas um simples pedido de meu Lord.

-Céus, Voldemort está morto!

-Sim. Mas sua memória não.

"Isso está soando um tanto grifinório para Lúcio Malfoy"

-Que seja – disse ela, controlando-se para não responder à altura.

-Mas ele ainda me pediu para que eu separasse meu filho, um garoto que se não fosse você teria um futuro brilhante ao lado do Lord das Trevas, de você, uma traidorazinha de meia tigela.

-Vold-Voldeort sabia?!

-Ele sempre soube. Desde o dia em que você e meu filho fizeram aquele maldito acordo.

-Como?!

-Ele tem seus meios, não percebe?!

-Malfoy, saia daqui.

-E por que eu faria isso? Estou tão confortável nessa posição... – enquanto dizia isso, o loiro se aproximara mais da moça, que recuava o quanto podia.

-Porque eu mando você fazê-lo, pai.

Imediatamente, Lúcio se afastou da ruiva, para encarar o filho. Draco estava pronto para o casamento, já vestido com o maravilhoso smoking que a mãe lhe mandara. Seu rosto estava vermelho, assim como da vez em que Harry pedira Gina em casamento na sua frente. Ele avançou, com um sorrisinho meio insano nos lábios, e segurou firmemente o braço do pai. Gina ouvia que alguém sorria pelos corredores da Toca, e logo viu Fred e Jorge parados no vão da porta, prontos para entrar em ação. Mas Draco fez um sinal com a mão, indicando que esse era um assunto que somente ele poderia resolver.

-O que fazia aqui, papai?

-Ele estava tentando se aproveitar da minha irmã assim como fez o filho! – disse Ron, que acabara de chegar. Draco revirou os olhos, e voltou a olhar para o pai.

-Nunca ouviu falar que ver a noiva vestida antes do casamento dá azar, filho?

Draco sustentava uma expressão que claramente dizia que não havia entendido nada, mas Harry (que acabara de chegar junto com Hermione) começou a explicar:

-É uma superstição trouxa.

-Não, pai. Nunca ouvi falar nisso.

-Acho melhor levá-lo de volta para Azkaban – disse Harry, vendo que o clima ficara tenso no quarto dos Weasley.

-Concordo – concordou Ron, sacando sua varinha e lançando um feitiço perna presa no loiro, quase jogando "sem querer" no loiro errado.

-Você está bem? – perguntou Draco, abraçando a noiva.

-Sim. Acho melhor você descer.

Ele concordou com a cabeça, deu um simples beijinho em sua boca e saindo, acompanhado de Harry. Gina suspirou e jogou-se na cama. Se seu casamento começara assim, imagina só como ele terminaria...

-Onde está a Gina? – perguntava Harry, vendo que o novo amigo andava de um lado para o outro, ficando já impaciente com a demora da noiva.

-Não tenho a mínima idéia – respondeu o Sr. Weasley.

-Eu vou ver se ela está no quarto – disse a Sra. Weasley, saindo apressadamente do jardim e entrando na casa.

O padre já estava desesperado. Teria outro casamento depois daquele, e a dita noiva não descia. Draco já estava com os cabelos totalmente despenteados, de tanto passar a mão por eles. Subindo as escadas, Molly podia ouvir o quanto os convidados falavam. Bateu na porta do quarto onde a filha deveria estar se arrumando. Silêncio total. Virou a maçaneta, trancada. Tirou a varinha do bolso e murmurou um simples "alorromora", e aporta se abriu.

-GINEVRA WEASLEY ACORDE JÁ!

De um pulo, Gina se levantou da cama, com os cabelos todos desgrenhados e o rosto amassado. Olhou para os lados, e ficou vermelha ao ver a expressão da mãe.

-Eu estou vestida de branco... Hoje é o dia do meu casamento! – exclamou ela, lembrando do que acontecera antes de dormir.

-Levante-se Gina! Seu noivo já está impaciente lá embaixo!

Rapidamente, Gina fez um feitiçozinho para desamassar o rosto e as roupas, e outro para pentear novamente seus cabelos. Olhou-se mais uma vez no espelho, e mandou a mãe descer e chamar seu pai, para que saísse da casa com ela. Molly foi, correndo, quase com medo de deixar a filha sozinha e que dormisse de novo. Draco estava mais impaciente, e harry tentava acalmá-lo, sem sucesso.

-E então?! – perguntou o loiro, e sua expressão estava indicando um certo medo de ser abandonado no altar.

-Ela já vai descer. Outra hora ela te explica o que aconteceu, porque nem eu sei direito.

Todos os presentes que ouviram a conversa suspiraram. O pai da noiva logo entendeu o recado, e foi quase correndo até o quarto onde a filha estava. Olhando para o espelho, lá estava Gina, em um vestido todo branco e ajeitando seu véu. Artur ficou parado, na porta, observando-a, sem saber ao certo o que fazer.

-Vamos pai?

-Ah sim, vamos – disse ele, estendendo o braço para a moça – você está linda, filha.

Ela sorriu e deu um beijo no rosto do pai, que também sorria, emocionado. E, enfim, desceram as escadas e saíram para o jardim, a fim de encontrar um Draco completamente desesperado.

-Draco... – sussurrou Harry, apontando disfarçadamente para certa ruivinha que vinha na direção de ambos, sorrindo para o loiro, que fazia o mesmo.

Não é possível descrever o alívio que Draco sentiu ao ouvir a marcha nupcial. Ela apenas sorria, observando o quão linda a noiva estava, enquanto Hermione fazia um feitiço para arrumar seus cabelos.

Ao chegarem ao altar, o nosso queridíssimo loirinho pôde ver que o sogro estava com os olhos marejados de emoção. Ele estendeu sua mão para que o mais velho a apertasse, dizendo um simples "cuide bem da minha menininha", que Draco fez questão de responder com um mais simples ainda "pode deixar". O padre, que estava mais que impaciente, nem ao menos esperou eles se arrumarem direito, e foi logo começando o casório:

-Estamos reunidos hoje para celebrar o casamento de Draco Thomas Malfoy e Ginevra Molly Weasley. Draco Thomas Malfoy, você aceita Ginevra Molly Weasley como sua legítima esposa?

-Sim, eu aceito – responde Draco, sorrindo.

-Ginevra Molly Weasley, você aceita Draco Thomas Malfoy como seu legítimo esposo?

-Sim.

Os dois sorriam, como se fosse a melhor coisa do mundo estarem se tornando comprometidos com alguém. Bem, na situação deles, isso realmente se aplicava. O padre falou mais algumas palavras, que eles só concordavam com a cabeça. A primeira coisa depois do sim que os dois ouviram foi:

-Se alguém tem algo contra esse matrimônio, fale agora ou se cale para sempre...

Nem bem o padre acabou de falar, um ruivo levantou do seu lugar, dizendo:

-Eu tenho.

Todos se olhavam, enquanto que Draco dizia mentalmente para Gina:

"Eu não disse que trazer ele pro nosso casamento não iria acabar bem?!"

"Draco, ele ainda é meu irmão!"

"Um irmão super gente boa, que já tentou matar a irmã e agora quer acabar com o casamento dela!"

"Ah, Draco, cala a boca!"

-Minha irmã não pode se casar com o Malfoy.

Mais e mais burburinhos. Os noivos iam ficando mais nervosos à medida que o ruivo falava. O padre revirou ou olhos, e dois aurores, que sentavam ao lado do Gui, levantaram-se para segurar seu braço e o obrigaram a sentar.

-E por que eu não deveria me casar com sua irmã? – indagou Draco, no auge de sua impaciência.

-Porque esse filho não é seu.

-O QUÊ?! – agora, foi a vez de Gina exclamar, sob o olhar de todos os seus convidados e o pior, sob o olhar de seu próprio noivo.

-De quem seria esse filho, então, já que não é meu? – perguntou o loiro, para defender a amada.

-De seu pai.

A platéia apenas conseguia exclamar "OH!". Não, não era possível que Gina tivesse colocado um par de chifres em Draco, ainda mais com seu próprio pai. Ele estava começando a ficar vermelho, e Rony olhou orgulhos para o cunhado. Enfim, conseguira passar ser tique raivoso para alguém!

-Isso é uma grande mentira! Ou vocês realmente acham que eu trairia meu noivo com seu próprio pai e ainda por cima engravidaria dele?!

-Isso não é impossível, Gina querida – falou Gui, sorrindo docemente para o casal.

-Não. Isso não é possível. Eu nunca dormiria com Lúcio Malfoy, se você bem me conhece, irmãozinho! – disse Gina, com a voz cheia de sarcasmo, tentando ficar calma.

-Tanto quanto não dormiria com Draco Malfoy, não é?

-Sim. Mas, se você bem sabe, e eu sei que você sabe melhor do que eu, Draco é muito diferente de Lúcio.

O silêncio de Draco era o que mais incomodava a ruiva. A ruiva e todo o resto do povo, se me permitem dizer. É claro que ela não fez nada com Lúcio Malfoy!

-Não, esse filho não é de meu pai – falou por fim Draco, calmo como quase sempre, o que fez Rony retirar o sorriso do rosto.

-E como você pode ter tanta certeza? – desafiou Gui.

-Eu simplesmente posso. Ele é meu.

-Draco...

-Não, Gina. Eu sei que esse filho é meu. Por favor, prossiga com esse casamento.

O padre, um tanto espantado, continuou com a cerimônia, sendo que a única coisa que faltava era o "você pode beijar a noiva". Gui foi levado de volta para Azkaban, assim como Lúcio havia sido. Mesmo assim Gina ainda não entendia nada do que se passou. Draco confiava inteiramente nela, só podia ser. Mas não, a certeza dele tinha que ter outro motivo. Ah, se tinha!

-Gina, acho que precisamos conversar.

A ruiva acompanhou seu loiro para um canto mais isolado da festa, onde poderiam conversar em paz. Ele tinha uma expressão séria no rosto, o que fez Gina estremecer.

-Bem, eu queria saber, se o seu irmão tem...

-Não, Draco. Ela não tem motivo algum para ter dito aquilo. Todos sabem que eu nunca teria nada com seu pai...

-Eu sei. Mesmo porque meu verdadeiro pai está morto.

-Como?! Morto?!

-Sim, Gina. Eu não sou filho de Lúcio.

-Mas, Draco, você é idêntico a ele! E sua mãe, lembra...

-Sim, minha mãe me contou quem é meu verdadeiro pai. E, tenha certeza, não é Lúcio Malfoy.

-Isso é sério?

-Sim. Meu verdadeiro pai era exatamente quem eu pensei ser meu tio.

-O QUÊ?!

-Eu explico. Lembra que uma vez eu havia dito que meu pai era impotente? – ao ver que Gina concordou com a cabeça, ele continuou – Então, minha mãe não conseguiu engravidar dele, e sempre sofria a pressão por ter que dar um herdeiro ao Império Malfoy.

-Então ela decidiu ficar grávida do seu tio... Assim você seria parecido com Lúcio e não despertaria suspeitas...

-Exatamente. Eu descobri isso há algumas semanas, quando minha mãe me enviou esse smoking e uma carta, contando. E é por isso que eu tive tanta certeza de que você não está grávida do Lúcio.

-E o que isso tem a ver com a história que o Gui contou?!

-Se ele é impotente, Gina, e nem ao menos conseguiu engravidar minha mãe quando era mais jovem, não engravidaria você, já estando velho.

Gina não conseguia falar. Estava mais do que surpresa com a notícia que o marido acabara de lhe dar. Draco estava sem expressão alguma, quando abraçou a moça, lhe dizendo que não tinha importância quem era o verdadeiro e original sogro dela.

-Eu te amo – sussurrou ela, ainda com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro.

-Eu também te amo, Gina.


	18. Epílogo

_EPÍLOGO_

-O que deseja? – perguntou Olivaras, sorrindo para o tão conhecido loiro.

-Quero uma varinha – adiantou-se a garotinha ao seu lado, loira como o pai.

-Susan, eu já não te disse para não responder algo dirigido ao seu pai?

-Desculpa, papai.

-Uma varinha, sim? Vai para Hogwarts?

Susan fez que sim com a cabeça, animadamente. O velho homem sorriu, entregando-lhe uma varinha para que testasse. Apontou para uma estante, que explodiu. Pegou outra, e apontou para a mesma estante, que tremeu como se um terremoto estivesse acontecendo. E assim foi, sucessivamente, a terceira, a quarta e a quinta, iluminando a ponta do objeto somente na sexta varinha.

-Obrigado!

-Disponha, Sr. Malfoy!

Logo que saiu da loja, Draco deu de cara com a sua ruivinha a lhe esperar. Gina deu-lhe um beijo, que não se aprofundou por estarem na presença da filha mais nova.

-Comprou sua varinha? – perguntou ela a garotinha.

-Sim, mamãe! Onde está Tom?

-Estou aqui – disse um garoto que se aproximara do trio, um pouco mais velho que Susan. Seus cabelos ruivos era o que lhe destacava na multidão, assim como os da mãe.

"Eu ainda não acredito que você colocou esse nome no garoto! Tom Weasley Malfoy... Uma verdadeira mistura de Tom Riddle, Draco Malfoy e Ginevra Weasley..."

"Ah, Draco! Fique quieto, sim?!"

-Comprou a coruja que viu na loja? – perguntou o pai, afastando esses pensamentos.

-Sim. Olhe, pai – respondeu ele, mostrando uma coruja branquinha como a neve.

-Que nome vai dar pra ela? – perguntou Gina.

-Edwirges. O mesmo nome da coruja do tio Harry – respondeu a garotinha, recebendo alguns olhares meio assassinos do irmão.

-Não briguem, não briguem! – acalmou o loiro mais velho – Edwirges é um nome bonito filha, mas deixe que Tom escolha, certo? – a garotinha fez que sim com a cabeça, e Tom deu aquele sorrisinho que seu pai havia lhe ensinado para fazer sucesso com as garotas.

-Acho que Trevo é um bom nome, já que é macho.

-Seu padrinho vai gostar – disse Gina, sorrindo, e recebendo alguns olhares metralhadores do marido, que ainda não aceitava bem que o padrinho de seu filho fosse Neville Longbottom.

-Onde está Vivian? – perguntou Draco, olhando para os lados à procura da filha mais velha.

-Está com o Gabriel, pai – disse Susan, recebendo um cutucão da mãe.

-Quem é Gabriel? – perguntou o loiro à mãe, e Gina pôde ver que Draco esperava uma resposta também.

-O namorado da Vivian, pai – respondeu novamente Susan, recebendo outra cotovelada da mãe – Mamãe, pare de me dar cotoveladas!

-Namorado?! Mas ela é muito nova! Tenho certeza de que esse garoto só vai se aproveitar dela, e depois...

-Draco, calma! – disse Gina, tentando acalmar o marido – Lembra com quantos anos você começou a namorar a Parkinson?

-Quatorze, no Baile de Inverno.

-Vivian já tem dezessete, se não lembra.

-Mas isso é diferente! Garotos são diferentes de garotas! – disse o ruivinho, defendendo o pai. Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha, em sinal de concordância.

-Certo, então daremos o meu exemplo. Eu comecei a namorar com quatorze, também.

-E olha o que acabou acontecendo? – disse Draco, sorrindo – Acabou se casando comigo! O cara mais mau de toda a Hogwarts nos nossos tempos de escola!

-Você não é mau, Malfoy...

-Você ainda não me conhece, Weasley...

-Ih... Agora eles não se largam mais – sussurrou Tom no ouvido da irmã mais nova – vamos com o tio Harry, ele deve estar na Borgin & Burkes há essa hora...

-Será que a tia Fleur está lá também?

-Acho que não... Mas vamos, não quero atrapalhar meu casalzinho preferido...


End file.
